Bittersweet
by Seamagik
Summary: Slightly AU. Usagi has to deal with memories of a Moon Kingdom that isn't all hugs and puppies and the impending onset of the Crystal Millennium... Fixed plot error in one of the chapters and added a new chappie...
1. Prologue

Bitter Memories

Description: Usagi is regaining memories of a Moon Kingdom that is not all rainbows and butterflies. What can she do when she has no one to turn to and an enemy that she cannot fight? AU, but will begin and end with the original SM storyline.

A/N This will prove to be a long fiction, not much like the last one. It's also going to be quite a bit darker and not just romance. On a happy note I just finished a 20 page lab report so my creative juices are crazy ready to go on a new story! Will be U/M in the end but I'll probably make them miserable for awhile… NYAH! So evil. Hope you stick around for the ride.

"I hate them. I hate them all." The voice is soft and lilting, almost musical. "That _she _would be reborn as one of them is profane." The figure is wrapped in a protective beam of light and unidentifiable.

"It was the only way to ensure their survival." The speaker cannot be seen, swathed as she is in shadows. From the voice, though, it could be nothing but a woman.

"I want them dead… all of them. Especially," the bright speaker pauses to shiver in disgust, "Especially _Endymion_."

"Endymion is no longer alive." The shadowed figure volleys back. "Although… if you want me to crush his soul, it will be done."

"Yes… no… Let me think. For now we must wait and watch."

The dark figure bows. "As you wish."

Usagi woke in a wild-eyed panic, much to Luna's chagrin. That was of course only because when Usagi bolted upright in terror Luna was tossed halfway across the room and luckily into a pile of stuffed animals.

"Owwww," Luna whined, rubbing the paw that had smacked into Mr. Periwinkle Piggy's hard bead eye. "What was that about?"

"Nightmare," Usagi muttered and promptly flopped back down, her snores resuming before her head had even touched the pillow. Luna looked down in consternation. Another nightmare? It was the third one this week! Padding softly to the communicator that Usagi kept by her bed, Luna shook her head. Something was up! A child of the lunar line didn't get recurring nightmares for no good reason, unless of course they were prophetic. With great care, she pushed Mina's call sign.

Promptly Artemis', Mr. Ever-happy-even-though-I'm-a-cat, face popped up.

"How do you do that?" She muttered darkly.

"Do what?" came back the way-to-chipper-for-it-to-be 1 a.m. voice.

"We're cats! How do you get your face so expressive?"

Artemis paused, thoughtfulness crossing his features, much to Luna's annoyance. He finally scratched his head and laughed. "Why does Ami have blue hair? Nothing about any of us could be called normal! Is that all?" Artemis looked down, as if distracted. Luna could hear the sound of an electric can opener start up. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it a little late for a snack?" Before Artemis could start, she rushed on, "Serena had another nightmare."

It was Artemis' turn to roll his eyes. "It's only the third one. It doesn't mean anything Luna."

Luna wanted to rationalize it as well but she couldn't help but feel troubled… "Something… Something doesn't feel right Artemis. Artemis? Artemis!"

Artemis' head reappeared in the viewing window, the tail of a sardine hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed quickly and chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry Luna, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "You're probably right."

Artemis was about to turn off his communicator before pausing and looking at Luna seriously. "Luna, you may be right, but right now they're only nightmares. Find out what you can from Usagi and we'll think of something."

All at once Luna remembered why life without Artemis was so much more difficult than with him. "Of course. Goodnight Artemis." She smiled softly.

He only nodded in reply. Once the communicator was off he slinked back into Mina's room. He looked at his charge worriedly as she trashed in the throes of some unavoidable nightmare. It was the third nightmare this week. "Damn," he muttered. It looked like he'd be having a conversation with his own ward very soon.

_Endymion leered at her from across the fire and a chill rolled through her body. This was not the gallant knight her maids swooned over, but a dark prince intent on conquest_. _How had he gotten here? All teleportation to Earth had been shut off and Earth did not yet have the technology for space travel. In comparison to the planets of the Silver Alliance, Earth was extremely backwards. Perhaps that was why Mother continued to deny them entrance into the Alliance… But it all mattered not because Prince Endymion was here and it didn't look like it was for a chat…He started for her, a menacing scowl on his face. Serenity screamed._

Usagi bolted upright. She shook her head quickly in an attempt to dispel the looming image of a frightening Endymion. Was this a reaction to their recent breakup? A sob threatened to escape her throat and tears loomed but she squashed them quickly. The last thing she needed was for an anxious Luna to be hovering over her.

"Usagi?" An anxious Luna hovered next to the bed.

Figures. Usagi glanced at the clock… it was only 6:30. As much as she wanted to, she didn't dare go back to sleep with the dreams that she had been having.

"Usagi?" Luna repeated, the insistence in her voice growing.

"I'm fine, Luna." Usagi sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stretched slowly, her arms above her head. "Just a dream." She finished cheerfully. _As cheerfully as one can at 6:30 in the morning_, she grumbled to herself.

Luna didn't seem to buy it this time. She leapt gracefully onto the bed and settled next to Usagi. "I'm not trying to get you to talk about Mamoru, so you can stop avoiding the issue. I want to know about your dreams."

Usagi slumped, her eyes closing. "I don't really remember. I only remember screaming."

Luna frowned. "That's all? That's hard to believe when they startle you so."

Usagi shrugged. "I'm sure there's more to it when I'm dreaming but once I wake up it all seems like a bad memory."

_A bad memory? _Luna thought. _Perhaps Usagi is regaining some memories of the Moon Kingdom. What was bad, though?_

Usagi hesitated, as if building courage, before saying, "Do you think I'm remembering what the Moon Kingdom was like?"

Luna nodded slowly, "It's possible you're remembering the events up to your death and that's what's scaring you… All you remember is screams?"

"Well," Usagi began, unwilling to recall an Endymion that stared at her with hatred, "Endymion was in the last one. There was a large fire separating us… He looked so… He looked like he wanted to kill me."

Luna swallowed, her eyes widening. "You must indeed be remembering your death, when he was brainwashed."

Usagi shook her head, "Brainwashed? I thought he died protecting me?"

"Only after your love for him burned Metallia's influence from his brain. I wonder why you're remembering this now."

Usagi said nothing, only stared vacantly ahead. In her heart she knew that what she was remembering had nothing to do with her death.


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Bittersweet

Chapter 1: Memories Rising

A/N The first chapter was more of a prologue and a short "teaser" then anything else. Yay, my pain starts now… Note to confused readers, hope you've seen the last season of SM or at least know of the final episodes and what occurs… ummm, if not it's not to much of a big deal, ne? NYAH! I'm totally rusty on SM's final season so if I screw up details… DON'T hate me… I'm liable to cry all over you. :P

"No," Minako murmured, still sound asleep. Artemis watched her from across the room, concern evident in his eyes. "No," Mina murmured again, shaking her head as if in denial. Artemis wish he could help her, but the last three nights had taught him that it was impossible to reach her while she was in the grasp of the nightmares. A tear leaked from the corner of her closed eye and soft heart-wrenching sobs tore from her throat. Artemis could feel his heart cracking listening to those soft, pitiful sounds. "Please," she whispered, her voice not that of a mature woman, but of a child who was in pain. As abruptly as her nightmare began, it was over and Mina's eyes slowly opened. Artemis glanced at the clock. It was 6:30.

Tears still fell from her lashes. Abruptly her eyes widened and she bolted from her bed and into the bathroom. From where he was, he could hear the sound of her heaving. This was a new development.

Artemis followed her into the bathroom and his widened in shock and horror. Mina was vomiting blood.

She slumped from the toilet as the last heave wracked her body. Her sobs were becoming hysterical. "Minako?" he asked softly, frightened and yet unable to do anything but wait.

"What's wrong with me, Artemis?" She cried, weakly banging her fist against the cold bathroom tile. "What's wrong with me?" She repeated, softer. The tears were slowing now, the slight trace of blood on her lips the only testament to what had just happened. Artemis could only stand in mute horror.

Usagi, still shaken by her dream, decided it would be for the best to absolutely_ not_ get back in bed and get ready for school instead. In fact, she was _so_ upset, she decided to skip her usual route which would almost certainly lead her into the path of an anxious Mamoru.

She breathed deeply. Things were okay, right? They were still together, right? But still… She worried her lower lip, her pace slowing. After the Starlights had left she and Mamo-chan had that romantic evening together, a large silver moon shining down on them… and he had been unable to say 'I love you.' Would it have been so hard? And now he tells her he's going to resume his schooling in America? After the battle with Galaxia she thought he would stay around… stay and… protect her… love her.

_Silly Usagi_, she snarled viciously at herself. _Of course he loves you._ _But unlike **you**, he's actually preparing for the Crystal Millenium._ That brought up a whole ball of wax she didn't want to even start on. She turned a corner.

"Odango?"

Even the sound of his voice could fill her stomach with warmth. "Mamo-chan." He was there leaning against the wall in his jogging suit.

His brow furrowed and he pushed himself from the wall. "You're not trying to avoid me, are you?"

Usagi, who had never really learned how to lie, chuckled nervously as she scratched her head. "Of course not Mamo-chan!" She promptly turned from him and resumed walking. Mamoru easily matched her quick stride. They said nothing for a moment and then-

"Is this about America?"

Usagi stopped in midstride, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "It hurt, Mamoru. Every day without you felt like a life time." She turned to him, her eyes shining. "Not knowing where you were, what you were doing. I felt lost without you." Her cheeks blazed as she she told him. Her eyes dropped to the ground as if she found a sudden interest in the cracks in the concrete.

"Usako." He murmured, his hand coming up to brush her cheek gently.

"Mamochan…" she breathed, her head coming up to look into his eyes.

"You're going to be late." He whispered gently. The mood was instantly broken. Usagi's eyes widened in startlement and panic.

"LoveyougottagoBYE!" With that Usagi turned into a rapidly receding figure.

"We'll talk later!" He called to her retreating form.

Usagi's eyes flicked back to him, but she continued running.

School went by in a blur. She had been unable to find Mako or Ami… She had never realized how much her life had been distinguished by being a Sailor Senshi until she looked around at lunch and had realized she had no other friends. Naru, her childhood friend, had been shocked by Usagi's request to sit with her.

"Usagi?" She had asked, "We haven't spoken in a couple of years…"

Usagi had swallowed in pain. School may have been a blur, but not much more then the last couple of years it had seemed… Enemy after enemy… battle after battle… and of course the whole constant dying and being reborn thing… that could put a damper on any relationship. However, to Usagi's delight, Naru only shrugged and smiled, patting the seat next to her.

"I've missed you, Usagi." She had smiled.

As Usagi was walking home she promised herself that she would call Naru later in the week, only if it was to just say hello. That was right before the pain.

Usagi clutched her left arm in shock as it roared into her life. "Oh God!" She cried, right before passing out.

_Endymion leered at her from across the fire and a chill rolled through her body. This was not the gallant knight her maids swooned over, but a dark prince intent on conquest_. _How had he gotten here? All teleportation to Earth had been shut off and Earth did not yet have the technology for space travel. In comparison to the planets of the Silver Alliance, Earth was extremely backwards. Perhaps that was why Mother continued to deny them entrance into the Alliance… But it all mattered not because Prince Endymion was here and it didn't look like it was for a chat…He started for her, a menacing scowl on his face. Serenity screamed._

"_Be quiet," he hissed, his arm snaking out to grab her wrist in a vice like grip. "or I'll _make_ you be quiet."_

_Serenity gulped audible. He smiled at her, if it could even be called a smile…More like a predator who realized that its prey had walked right into a trap…_

_Her eyes narrowed at his smugness. "What are you doing here, _Earthling_?" She let the word roll off her tongue with obvious distaste. His smug look immediately disappeared. His grip on her wrist tightened but she made no concession to pain, which left him feeling childish._

"_You're rather cheeky for a 15 year old," he grumbled._

"_And you're rather rude for being both 21 and a prince." She shot back. "Plus, you never answered my question. How did you get here?"_

_He laughed. In that moment Serenity decided that Endymion could be no other then the great Dark One, the one who constantly challenged the good Goddess for leadership. "That's not what you asked," he finally said._

"_Fine, WHAT are you doing here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, Princess? I'm kidnapping you."_

_Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Over my dead-" Endymion clamped a rag over her mouth. Did he honestly think that a little rag could… hey, it smells kinda funny…_

_Serenity slumped and Endymion caught her easily in his arms. "Your dead body won't be necessary, princess." He chuckled to himself. Everything according to plan…_

Usagi woke in a hospital, two worried faces looming into focus. She felt weak… disorientated.

"Odango?" A dark haired girl asked worriedly. Odango? What kind of name was that?

"Usagi?" She looked to a tall woman with long, almost blue, hair. Wasn't her name Serenity?

Her disorientation melted away and it all came rushing back to her. Her mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. She shivered in fear. She had almost forgotten who she was…

"Mom," she smiled weakly, "What happened?"

Her mother's eyes were still bright with tears. "Usagi… you had a heart attack."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "No, that's not possible! I'm too young!" She protested.

"Well, honey, that's what the doctor said…" her mother clutched her hands in a gesture of hopelessness. Usagi had never seen her mother so… well, so helpless. Normally she was strong…

"She probably just overdosed on sugar…" Rei joked.

Usagi's eyes narrowed and her head whipped towards Rei. She was about to respond with an angry retort when she saw the fear in Rei's eyes. The words died in her throat. Instead she smiled softly. "I'm fine, Rei. I promise."

The doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. He smiled. "Good, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Did I really have a heart attack?" She asked bluntly.

He shook his head. "All the tests have been normal thus far, but all that proves is that you're alive right now. The man who brought you in said you clutched your left arm… Is that correct?"

She nodded slowly.

"Any pain?"

She laughed. The doctor was surprised that she could laugh so easily after something so serious had occurred. "There was quite a bit of pain, actually…" She finally said. He was amazed that she could seem so casual about it. She continued, ignoring his look. "Is the man who brought me still here?"

He shook his heads. "No, he's gone. He said you knew him, though."

Usagi perked up. "Dark hair, blue eyes, and kind of intimidating?"

"Yes on the intimidating part, anyway… but no, he had white hair and his eyes were…" The doctor seemed to become disorientated. "Sorry," he laughed. "What was I just saying?"

Rei shared a glance with Usagi. Doctors must be a strange breed indeed…

"Am I free to go?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." He smiled. "We'll let you know the results from your blood tests in a couple of days." Usagi's eyes widened and she shared another glance with Rei, although this one not so much of mirth. It would be fine, right? She was human… her powers as Sailor Moon and the Eternal Angel had no connection to her blood… Right?

The doctor left in confusion. How could a girl who could laugh off a heart attack be so afraid of a little blood test? Some people just had a thing against needles… That must be it. Life clear and distinct again, the doctor continued his rounds.

Usagi removed the hospital gown slowly. Usagi's mother helped her dress back into her school uniform slowly as Rei waited in the hallway. A heart attack? That was random. She turned to her mother, smiling. "How do I look?" Usagi's mouth slowly closed as she saw the tears streaming down her mother's face.

"Oh Usagi," Ikuko sobbed. "I was so worried." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "I didn't realize until the hospital called how little I see you lately. I was so scared… I thought you were going to die." Ikuko's body was wracked with another shuddering sob.

Usagi swallowed painfully. "I'm fine, Mom."

"I know, Usagi, I know. But… you're my little girl, my beautiful little baby…" Ikuko pulled away to look into her daughter's eyes. "We never speak… I know next to nothing about your life…" Usagi swallowed nervously.

Her mother straightened abruptly. "But now is not the time for this. We'll talk when we get home. Rei should be getting back to the temple." Ikuko turned to gather her purse and Usagi shook her head.

Yet another relationship made almost nonexistent because of the existence of the Senshi. Usagi frowned… of course there would be no need for the Senshi if those damn monsters would just leave Earth alone for a change. Usagi winced. The use of profanity, even a word as mild as 'damn', still didn't sit well with her. She reached for her school bag, but her mother grabbed that as well. She offered Ikuko a soft smile before walking out of the hospital room.

Ikuko felt more tears welled up but she pushed them viciously back down. Things were going to change… No longer would her daughter be a stranger.

Later that night, Mamoru called Usagi. "Still avoiding me?" he had joked gently.

"What?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You weren't at the Arcade today…"

"Oh, that." She frowned. "Mamoru, I…"

"Usagi?" her mother called from downstairs.

"We'll talk later, Mamochan, I promise. I gotta go."

"Okay-" But she was already gone. Mamoru shook his head slowly, putting the phone back on its receiver.

"Usagi?"

"Here, Mom." Usagi said, popping her head into the living room.

Ikuko smiled softly at her daughter. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Usagi stared at her mother in shock for a moment. Finally she smiled and nodded. "That would be… nice." Usagi sat next to her mother gingerly. Shingo, who had been thankfully subdued today, joined them from the kitchen. He sat next to his sister, reaching out to grab her hand. Her mother held her other hand. For the first time in months Usagi felt… safe.

Across town, the Inner Planetary Senshi were having a meeting, sans their leader.

"Who wants to go first?" Rei asked.

Luna, surprisingly stepped up. "Usagi has been having dreams as well… For the most part, they frighten her, but some seem relatively peaceful."

Ami and Mako nodded. Mina only shivered.

Luna continued. "She and I think they may be memories of her past life."

"What?" Ami interjected, "I thought Usagi regained all of her memories when she realized that she was Serenity."

"No," Luna shook her head, "Only bits and pieces… She told me she remembers gardens and palaces, her mother, and even snippets of you, the Senshi. For the most part however, the Moon Kingdom remains a blank."

Mako nodded. "It has been the same with us. We thought that maybe we were the ones who were deficient."

"Do any of you remember your dreams?" Artemis asked.

They all shook their heads. Minako laughed bitterly. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that all we can remember is pain." To this there was a nodding of heads.

"Anything from the fire, Rei?" Luna questioned.

"Nothing." Rei replied. "They're not being sent, so perhaps they are indeed memories…"

"Memories of torture?" Minako asked. "How can that be possible?"

No one had an answer.

Two lab technicians were working late that night. Julie had wanted to go home hours ago but Chris, the new intern from America, was working late tonight. And Chris was beyond handsome and charming… So Julie had volunteered to stay with him.

"What's next?" She asked cheerfully, more cheerfully then she really felt.

"Blood test and DNA typing for one Usagi Tsukino." Chris replied. Julie snickered at the name. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," She replied, "Just common Japanese culture, I guess."

Chris looked at her bemused. And then- "Oh, bunny of the moon… I get it…" Although it didn't really look like he did…"Which one do you want to take?"

"Blood test, hands down!" She smiled.

"Leave me with the hard work." He grumbled.

"Hey," She laughed. "I'm a volunteer!" They settled into comfortable silence as she prepared a slide of the girl's blood. Behind her she could hear Chris preparing a DNA pellet in the centrifuge.

Looking into the microscope, she shrugged. Nothing out of the ordinary… All the other tests were normal… Mineral content normal… The slide showed no viruses or anemia… She squinted at the file… A heart attack? At 16? Ah well, weirder things have happened.

"Holy crap!"

"What is it?" Julie swung around to face him

"The computer is telling me that this girl has two distinct sets of DNA!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's like the DNA for two entirely different people in the same body."

"What? Maybe it's mitochondrial DNA… Or maybe your sample was contaminated."

He shook his head. "Are you even looking at the screen?" He pointed at the picture of a computer colored DNA molecule, "This one is normal. Typical human, yeah whatever, right? Now take a look at this one!"

Julie's mouth drop opened. "Human's DNA is a double helix… How is that even possible?" In front of them was a triple-helixed DNA molecule that in fact seemed to be… glowing?

"I'd say I'm crazy… but there's more molecules like these…"

"I'd say you're crazy too."

Julie and Chris turned at the new voice.

"Who are you?" Julie demanded. "You shouldn't be here."

The man stepped in from the doorway. Julie's mouth opened a little in surprise. The man was gorgeous, to say the least. White hair, pale skin, and a tall almost god-like physique.

"Actually, I was just going to say the same to you." He smiled, before everything went black…

Julie came too slowly. She glanced quickly at Chris, hoping he hadn't seen her nod off like that. "Almost done?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled, before looking away in embarrassment. Damn! Falling asleep on the first day of the job? "Usagi checks out. She looks perfectly normal to me." They both glanced at the computer screen, seemingly blind to the strange looking molecule that circulates with the normal DNA.

"Great! Do you wanna call it a night?" Julie asked, stretching slowly.

"Sure, let's clean up!"

As Chris was cleaning, Julie once again looked at Usagi Tsukino's chart. All tests normal, she wrote. No proof of genetic link to recent heart attack… She shut the file before turning and smiling once again at Chris.

"You want to get some coffee after this?"

Chris grinned, "Yeah, I'd like that.

End Chapter 1

A/N Don't get in on my case about the computer analysis of DNA :P. A description of gel electrophoresis would not only be boring to describe, it would put everyone to sleep and is not nearly as flexible as my MAGIC computer. Hehe. :D Check ya later. .


	3. Bitersweet Revelations

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Revelations

A/N WHY WON'T MY SCENE BREAKS STAY! BLAH! Grrrr. Arg. Woo! BUFFY! Moving on. From now on I shall unhappily use 'add ruler' or 'oooooo' to denote change in scence because for some reason my scene breaks don't make it in the upload. I have no idea how else to do it… Anyone got some suggestions?

Anyway, I noticed that my pace was a little fast in the last chapter. I'll try and slow it down.

oooooo

I looked down at my school fuku, smoothing out the wrinkles on my shirt. After all the excitement yesterday I hadn't found time to throw it in the wash. I hoped my teachers wouldn't say anything. This was definitely not a week in which I needed any type of added stress. Detention was definitely a form of added stress. I frowned, glancing once again in the mirror.

I'm not nearly tall enough. My hair, my best feature, has shown no desire to change silver or grow any longer. And my breasts were still not nearly big enough. I hated that.

For all intensive purposes, at this point I looked nothing like Neo Queen Serenity. Even when I had seen myself lying there in that crystal coffin, I knew that she, me, I, had poise, an indefinable elegance, something which I in no way possessed at this moment. I turned to Luna, who was watching me thoughtfully.

"When do you think it will happen?" I asked her.

Luna just looked at me in confusion. "When do you think what will happen Usagi?"

Oh, right. Sometimes I forgot that people couldn't hear my internal monologue. That was actually probably a good thing… "When do you think 'the disaster' will happen?"

Luna sighed. I had broached what was quite possibly her least favorite subject. "Who knows, Usagi. I'd like to think it won't be for many years, but for all I know it could be tomorrow."

The disaster. That's what all the Senshi called the coming crisis of the planet. It troubled me more than I let on. I knew that for the entire world to suddenly freeze over, for the world to be so shattered that everyone looked to me to take over.. somehow… for some reason… the Senshi would fail. I would have to watch them fail.

"Usagi, about yesterday-" Luna began. Thankfully, the discussion was postponed by my brother.

"Usagi?" Shingo knocked softly on the door and I smiled, my troubles momentarily forgotten. There was one upside to the whole "heart attack at 16" thing; Shingo had abandoned his normally bratty ways and was all but tiptoeing around me. If I didn't know better, I would have said that under normal circumstances Shingo could give Chibi-Usa lessons on terrible behavior… Probably wasn't the best thing to talk about my own daughter like that… Don't get me wrong, I love the pink haired sugar monster… It's just… how did a child of mine get so bratty?

I pushed away the thought that said 'like mother, like daughter.' What does the subconscious know anyway...

"Mom wants to talk to you," Shingo called through the door. I glanced worriedly at Luna. Hopefully Mom wasn't still freaking out…

"Absolutely not! There is no way you're going to school today."

"But Mom! I have a test today!"

Shingo looked up from his waffle, his snarkiness returning. "Who cares? You probably didn't study anyway…"

"Shingo!" My mother turned on him, glaring. I had a feeling that Mom was the reason Shingo had been on his best behavior lately… "Eat your breakfast." She finished sternly. I made a face at him behind my mother's back and he glared at me. At our mom's warning look, he turned his glare on his waffle, shoving it sulkily around the plate. Luna padded in, glancing at both my mother and me. She started eating her breakfast, feigning disinterest in the events unfolding. 'Yeah right,' I thought. The cat was as gossipy as a little old man…

"I already called the school," My mother had turned her attention back to me and I snapped to attention. Mom could get scary when ignored… "The teachers assure me that everything will be alright and they wish you well in your recovery."

"But Moooom!" I whined. "I am recovered!"

"I can see that you are feeling better… but you are staying in bed until I'm absolutely certain! I called your father last night. He's getting on the first plane back to Japan. He should be home tomorrow."

My shoulders slumped. It was going to be a boring couple of days…

"Can I stay home too?" Shingo piped up. "My sister's heart attack has traumatized me."

My mother glared at him. "Eat your breakfast. You'll be late for school."

Shingo groaned. Oh gee, I was starting to feel better already…

oooooo

Usagi was late to school, as usual. Mako turned to Ami, rolling her eyes. The bell rang, announcing the start of first period and right on cue the teacher walked in. The class immediately quieted. He seemed very somber. Usually when he looked like this, detentions were handed out at an extraordinary rate…maybe Usagi would distract him when she arrived late. The mood in class immediately lightened. What came next, though, shocked them all…

The teacher cleared his throat, unsure of how to begin. He loosened his tie, and then quickly retightened it. "Usagi Tsukino…" his voice broke. Damn, he thought. A teacher should never have to announce something like this… and about someone so young as well…

He began again. "Usagi Tsukino had a heart attack yesterday." A loud gasp filled the sudden hush. Ami turned towards the noise and saw Naru, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Today she's recuperating." he continued, "She won't be rejoining us for awhile, so I'd like you all to keep her in your thoughts and prayers."

Ami turned to Makoto, her face troubled. She saw the same worry echoed on her friend's face. How could they have not known? Hadn't Rei been with Usagi yesterday? How could she have not told them?

oooooo

Minako sat in the dark, alone. The door creaked open.

"You can't keep doing this, Mina." Artemis said softly.

"I'll do what I want." Mina replied darkly, staring off into space.

"The other girls seem to be doing alright…" he started gently.

"The other girls aren't vomiting blood!" She screamed at him.

Artemis quickly retreated. He heard the sound of a thrown object clunk against the door followed by a scream of heartfelt rage. Oh, Mina… Artemis slumped against the door.

As soon as the door swung shut Minako heaved the shoe that sat next to her after him, screaming in rage, in fury… in pain. The tears immediately followed. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Please," she whispered. "Make it stop…" Minako's head collapsed into her knees and she hugged herself tightly. "Someone… just make it stop."

oooooo

Ami and Makoto to the arcade in silence.

"Do you think Rei knew?" Makoto finally broke the silence.

"I don't know," Ami finally said after a length pause.

"Do you think Luna knew?"

Ami swung her backpack in front of her and looked down, an old defense mechanism. "They would have told us, wouldn't they?"

Mako shrugged. A long pause… and then- "Luna couldn't have known. She was at Mina's all day."

Ami giggled softly. "She probably had a heart attack of her own when she found out."

Mako chuckled in response. The automatic door's of the Crown Arcade slid open and a blast of cool air hit them. It felt nice. It had been almost unnaturally hot lately…

Makoto saw Mamoru leaning against the counter, deep in conversation with Motoki.

"Do you think Mamoru knew?" Mako mused.

Ami shrugged. Mako walked determinedly into the Arcade.

Motoki was staring intently at Mamoru, saying, "Look Mamoru, I don't think she'd avoid you for no good reason-" Seeing the tall brunette headed their way, he broke off hurriedly, seemingly terribly interested in drying the glass in his hand. Mako tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, none too gently.

Mamoru turned in his stool, annoyance evident in his face. When he saw the tall Amazon looming over him a flash of fear crossed his face… He never had gotten over that time Mako had choked him after he'd made fun of Usagi… Normal stoic Mamoru returned quickly though.

"Did you know?" She demanded.

"Did I know what?" he parried.

"Did you know about Usagi?" Mako countered.

Mamoru sighed, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "What's with twenty questions." Makoto said nothing, only stared at him in open challenge.

"Did she send you because she's upset that I'm going back to America?" He asked slowly.

Makoto's eyes widened. "What? No! Wait… You're going back to America?" Confusion was evident on her face. Ami's mouth opened in surprise.

"You don't know?" Ami interjected softly.

"Know what?" Mamoru asked in annoyance.

Mako's eyes softened and she paused before speaking. "Usagi had a heart attack yesterday."

_Crash_. Mako and Ami's eyes snapped to Motoki. The cup was gone from his hand. He looked down and shook his head, seemingly in shock. Mamoru stood, towering over the two girls.

"That can't be," he whispered in shock. They said nothing, only continued to stare at him. "No," he shook his head. "It can't be… I would have known… I would have felt… something." Ami and Mako shared a glance. This hadn't been the reaction they had expected.

"I should have known." he whispered again, numbly. Without another look at his friend or the two girls he left the arcade.

"That went well." A voice came from behind them.

"Rei," Ami turned to her friend.

"Did you know?" Mako asked, suspicion flaring in her eyes.

"I-"

"Answer the question, Rei!"

Rei squared her shoulders, staring defiantly into the taller girl's eyes. "Yes."

The sound of the slap echoed through the suddenly quiet arcade. All eyes turned towards the three girls.

Rei held her cheek, staring in shock at Ami. Ami dropped her hand, slowly. Mako stared wide-eyed at Ami. No one breathed, the air was so tense.

"Ami-"

"How could you not tell us, Rei?" Ami asked, hurt shining in her eyes. "We're friends. Usagi…" Ami hiccupped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Usagi was my very first friend! My only friend!" One lone tear made a solitary track down her cheek.

"Usagi was fine, she was back to her chipper self-"

"That's not the point, Rei." Makoto said slowly. "We were all there and you didn't even mention it. I thought Usagi was your friend…"

Rei groaned in frustration. "She is my friend, but everyone was so strung out about the dreams… I was going to wait."

"Well you shouldn't have," Ami whispered, turning on her heel and exiting the arcade.

"You screwed up." Mako said softly.

"Makoto, I swear! I swear; she was back to her old self again!"

"That doesn't make it okay!" Mako snarled. "With all the weird vibes, this god damn unnatural heat wave, and the recurring nightmares… you think that a heart attack from out of nowhere is no big deal?"

"I know it's a big deal-"

"I don't think you do." Makoto glanced around at all the eyes that were focused on them. "This isn't the best place for this. We'll talk later." Mako left the dark Senshi standing by herself.

What had just happened? Rei swallowed. Mako had a point… all these strange things happening at once. Rei hurried out of the arcade. She had to consult the fire.

oooooo

First Mamoru walked quickly. Then he broke into a trot. Then he outright ran to Usagi's house. He arrived panting and winded, but didn't take the time to straighten his clothes or his hair. He knocked insistently on the door. It was opened almost immediately by Ikuko.

"Mamoru!" She said in surprise and then a look of understanding crossed her face. "You must have just heard." He nodded solemnly in response. "Come in," Ikuko stepped away from the door.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mamoru stepped into the home, shaking his head in response.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?" he asked quietly.

"Naru's up there right now," Mamoru looked at Ikuko in surprise. "I know, I thought they hadn't spoken in years. You may go talk to her, but only for a few minutes."

Mamoru nodded again, containing his urge to sprint up the stairs. He forced himself to take each step one at a time.

Ikuko looked after him, pity in her eyes. Despite all of her husband's posturing, she knew that Mamoru really loved Usagi. It must have killed him when he heard.

Mamoru paused in front of Usagi's door, raising his hand to knock.

"Shh!" Luna hushed from under him.

"Huh?" Mamoru looked down.

"Be quiet!" Luna hissed. "I'm eavesdropping."

"He's going back to America." He heard Usagi say. His hand lowered and he pressed himself closer to the door.

Naru stared at her in shock. "Really? I thought after everything you two had been through he'd stay with you."

Usagi shrugged. "He thinks this school is very prestigious. I have to support him, Naru. I have to!"

Naru sighed. "You're not going to like this, Usagi."

Usagi frowned. "Go ahead…"

"Look at it from my eyes for a moment. I think maybe you love him so much you're getting confused…"

"I'm_ really_ not going to like this, am I?" Usagi muttered. Mamoru had a feeling he wasn't going to like it either.

"First Mamoru hates you and teases you to the point of tears almost every day… Then he respects you… Then you follow him and he refuses to have anything to do with you. He acted like he didn't even know you."

Mamoru winced. She was referring to the time early in their relationship when he had been brainwashed.

"He disappears for a few weeks and then he comes back, reverting back into Mamo-baka."

Usagi couldn't fault him for that… he'd had his memories wiped, after all…

"All of a sudden, you two are madly in love and inseparable. Then he breaks up with you and acts like a heartless jerk. Then it's back to being lovey-dovey. Oh, and remember when that big weird Circus tent appeared? He disappeared for days, without even a word." Usagi winced. Yes, she remembered that.

"You two get back together, _again_. He goes to school in America and doesn't even call you, not even on your birthday… and you pine after him? Even though there's a great guy who wants to just be near you?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed at the mention of Seiya.

"And now he's back." Usagi finished.

"Exactly. How long, Usagi? How long until he leaves again? Wait, scratch that, he's already planning on leaving. Who knows when he'll be back this time."

"It's not like that, Naru." Usagi sighed, wishing her friend could understand… She couldn't exactly tell Naru that he hadn't called because he'd been dead… "There's more to it than that. How do you know all this, anyway? We haven't talked in decades."

"Usagi," Naru smiled softly, "we've been friends since we were 3. I can tell when something is bothering you. And with Mamoru… something is always bothering you…" There was a long pause… "Plus, Motoki loves to gossip."

_That little creep!_ Mamoru thought. He was going to give that boy a talking to.

"I wish you could understand, Naru." Usagi sighed.

"I know you love him, Usagi." Naru said slowly. "But sometimes… sometimes love is not enough."

Mamoru and Usagi swallowed painfully. Love had to be enough… it was all they had.

Usagi said softly, "Naru, do you remember Nephrite?"

Naru's head dropped. "Everyday…"

"You asked me to understand. Now, I'm asking you to understand."

There was a long pause. "Okay, Usagi. Listen, I've got to go help my mom out at the store. I'll come to talk to you tomorrow." At the sound of steps, Mamoru and Luna leapt away from the door as if it had burst into flame.

"Mamoru!" Naru said, shocked. She glanced in at Usagi, and shut the door behind her. "How much did you hear."

Mamoru tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Oh you know… just about… _everything_." he finished coldly.

Naru was not intimidated. "I'm her friend," Naru said simply. "I'm not going to lie to her."

"Some friend." he whispered savagely. "You two haven't talked in months."

"Maybe that's because you've been busy jerking her around." Naru replied, just as harshly.

"Whatever," he said coldly, stone enclosing his face. He brushed past her and into Usagi's room. He shut the door firmly in both Luna's and Naru's face.

"Heard the whole thing, huh?" Usagi chuckled.

He sighed in exasperation. "I don't think anyone will ever be able to fully understand our relationship." He settled himself into a chair next to her bed. Her mother must have put it there to keep an eye on her daughter… "How long did you know I was there?"

Usagi grinned cheekily. "The whole time. I wanted to make you squirm."

"Tease," he muttered.

"Baka," she fired back. He grinned, and then-

"I love you, Usagi… more than anything." Usagi's smile faded and her eyes turned serious.

"I know Mamoru. I love you too."

He looked into her eyes, uncertainty causing his voice to waver. "Do you think that's enough?" he asked softly.

She touched his cheek gently and his hand came up to hold hers against his face and his eyes closed. "Never doubt that, Endymion. Love is the only thing real on this Earth."

Mamoru's eyes snapped open. "You just called me Endymion."

Usagi stared at him in shock. "What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I heard it clear as day. 'Never doubt that, Endymion.'"

Usagi stared at him in moment. "Weird," she muttered.

"You do love me, don't you Usagi. For more than just some stupid past life."

"What?" Usagi sat up straight. "How can you call it stupid? I _died_ for you! And how can you doubt me? After everything we've gone through?"

"I know… I'm not trying to cause offense…"

"We'll you're doing a great job so far!"

"Usagi, don't be like that!"

Usagi immediately looked contrite. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for…"

Mamoru sighed.

"You know," Usagi began jokingly, "when you weren't at the hospital, I almost thought you didn't know." She laughed, but then stopped, seeing the pain on Mamoru's face.

"Oh my god." she whispered, "You didn't know, did you?"

Mamoru shook his head slowly.

"I don't understand!" Usagi looked away from him, staring down at her hands. "How could you have not known?" Mamoru put his hand over hers, and they sat in silence for a long, long time.

ooo ooo

Rei sat before the fire. Actually, she had been sitting in front of the fire for hours, ever since she had left the arcade. Hopelessness was beginning to overcome her… A loud caw filled the room and Rei started.

"Phobos? Deimos? What are you doing in here?"

A soft voice touched her mind. It was Phobos.

_Give up Rei. There are some things that you aren't meant to know…_

"No!" Rei shook her head emphatically. "If Usagi is in danger, I have to know. Can't you understand? She's my best friend!"

Deimos's head cocked, as if asking for her surety. _If you go too deep, we will not be able to protect you..._

"I have to know," she repeated.

The two birds looked at each other. _So be it,_ Phobos intoned solemnly.

_Thy will be done_, Deimos followed. The ravens cawed in unison, once, twice, and flew out of the room.

Rei turned back to the fire.

The image immediately assaulted her.

It was Usagi… and yet it was not… Her form flickered constantly between two physiques, one tall with silver hair, the other the girl child that Rei knew so well. The stress between the warring entities seemed to be destroying Usagi… she was sinking slowly to the ground…

"Naughty, naughty," A face suddenly loomed from the fire. Rei stared at the man in shock. He seemed so familiar somehow… and yet… She had never met him in this lifetime.

"You're peeking at things not yet meant to be discovered." he whispered at her. Suddenly, Rei remembered exactly who he was. She screamed.

Yuuichirou came running. He stared in shock at the scene before him. The fire had flared into the shape of a man, and Rei was collapsed on the ground, unmoving. "Oh my god," he whispered. Abruptly, the fire died out. Yuuichirou ran to Rei's still form. Rei's grandfather ran into the room, puffing in his haste. He stopped abruptly, his mouth gaping.

"Evil spirits have visited the shrine tonight." he whispered.

Yuuichirou, a novice, had already figured that out on his own.

End Chapter 2

A/N

Hey… umm… anyone remember the name of Rei's grandfather? hehe… More coming soon!


	4. Bittersweet Contact

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Contact

Ikuko poked her head through her daughter's bedroom door. Mamoru and Usagi had dozed off, their hands still clasped. She was tempted to shake Mamoru awake… Instead she decided that a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

_Serenity came too slowly. Her head felt like the entire Lunar nation had held a parade… on top of it. She looked around groggily… a man hovered over her, a wet cloth in his hand. He looked at her with concern in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"_

_Rather then launch into a diatribe Serenity said simply, "Terrible." The man held out a hand and she allowed him to help her lift herself to a sitting position on the narrow cot._

"_Head hurt? Nauseous? Weak?" He asked simply. She nodded slowly; even that was a feat. He handed her the cool cloth, which she accepted gratefully, holding it to her pounding head._

"_My tongue feels thick."_

_The thin man nodded._

"_Stop buddying up to the prisoner. It's sickening." The blonde stood and turned abruptly. Serenity scowled and something very akin to hatred blossomed in her chest._

"_Endymion," she said slowly, with distaste. Zoisite took the cloth back from him and pretended to be busy, wringing it in a water basin next to the cot._

"_Careful, princess, you'll let your true colors show." he smiled smugly at her, as if he was expecting that very thing. Serenity stared at him in confusion. 'True colors.' What in the name of all that was Light was he talking about?_

_The blonde man, whom she thought had been afraid of her captor, was anything but. He turned on the prince, hissing "You idiot."_

"_What? Zoisite-"_

"_I may have agreed to this plan, but I'm still a doctor. I told you not to use too much of the stuff or there would be repercussions."_

_Endymion smiled maliciously. "That's what I planned."_

_Zoisite scoffed. "If she had been a normal girl, that amount of dose would have put her to sleep-"_

"_So?"_

"_Put her to sleep permanently, you idiot!" _

_Serenity was really getting into it. A smile split her tired face. She almost hoped that this Zoisite character smacked Endymion. That would be revenge enough for her splitting headache. Endymion's eyes flicked to her and she quickly feigned disinterest. He smirked… he hadn't bought it._

"_That's enough Zoisite. This is not the best place for this." Endymion said sternly. Zoisite immediately calmed, much to Serenity's unhappiness. It had just been getting interesting too…_

"_Now, little princess," Endymion turned to her. "Do you know where you are?"_

_Serenity couldn't help herself. "Considering you're here, this is obviously hell." She smiled sweetly._

_Endymion's eyes narrowed. "Get out," he told Zoisite flatly. His comrade was more than happy to oblige. _

"_Don't hurt her." He murmured as he brushed past his prince. _

_At this point, Endymion didn't know if he could even promise himself that. "You're on Earth."_

"_That's not possible." Serenity said flatly._

_Endymion stepped back and pulled the flap of the tent open. Her eyes flicked to him before focusing on the narrow portal out of her captivity. She stood slowly, wincing in pain even as she did. Making a run for it was out of the question. She stumbled slightly, but quickly grabbed on to a broad table for support. Guilt flashed across Endymion's face but was gone before Serenity could look up to see it. _

_Serenity clenched her teeth, slightly in pain, but mostly in determination. She drew herself to her full height and walked slowly to the entrance and ducked down and under it, into the harsh light of an Earthen day. _

_The campfires… they went on for miles. All around her chaos was raging, the white tents the only hint of order in the camp. Everywhere, men were preparing for battle. Endymion began to grow uncomfortable as he noticed a few of his officers stop in their tracks and stare at Serenity. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back into the tent, releasing her as soon as the tent flap fell closed. Serenity, who had been caught completely off guard by her rapid reentrance into the tent, was all but hurled to the ground. Endymion hadn't been thinking, hadn't remembered that she was still groggy and disorientated. Now he could only watch in slow motion as her head slapped against the side of the table, leaving a splotch of blood behind, and her body fell motionless to the floor. _

_Zoisite, followed by Kunzite, came in cheerfully with a bowl of hot war rations. "I brought her some break-" Kunzite and Zoisite stopped, staring in shock and the Moon Princess's crumpled form. _

_Endymion stood in the same spot, staring numbly at the table. "It was an accident." he muttered numbly. _

"_Oh god," Kunzite went to his knees next to her still form. "Serenity? Sere!"_

_Zoisite and Endymion shared a flabbergasted look. Kunzite seemed to know the princess... but how? Kunzite looked up at Endymion, anger burning in his eyes. Zoisite bent next to the still form, his hands rapidly going to her pulse. Her breath was so slow as to be nonexistent…but her pulse was strong._

"_If she wakes up, she should be fine." Zoisite finally said. "It should be safe to move her." He nodded at Kunzite's questioning look. Kunzite scooped her up easily, laying her gently on the cot. He turned back to face Endymion. _

_Zoisite cleared his throat. "I'm just… going to go get my needle." He hurried out of the tent. _

"_It was an accident." Endymion repeated._

"_Zoisite told me you overdrugged her on purpose."_

_Endymion held Kunzite's angry gaze. "Yes, I did. But this really was an accident."_

"_Carelessness," Kunzite said in disgust._

"_Why do you care?" Endymion exploded. "The Moon Kingdom banished you to this godforsaken rock! Why should you care what happens to her?"_

"_Because, I-"_

_Serenity let out a small moan and Kunzite looked at her worriedly. "I'm going to go get Zoisite." he said briskly, striding out of the tent. _

_Endymion pulled a chair next to the cot, for Zoisite would surely need it. Against his better judgment, he sat next to the girl. No stranger to blood, the sight of the red liquid oozing down her cheek made him wince. He existed to protect women and children, not hurt them. He took the cloth from the basin and wrung it out. He gently brought it to her face, wiping the trail of blood away. For now, he would leave the wound alone. Best to let the doctor handle it. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered to her still form. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened slowly. She looked at him in confusion, bringing her hand up slowly to the gash on her forehead. He caught her hand easily. "Leave it be," he said gently._

_Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you keep hurting me?" She drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm her voice but failing miserably. "Why did you bring me here, to this horrible place?"_

_Watching the tears shimmer in her large cerulean eyes, Endymion found his voice lodged in his throat. Didn't she know? Didn't she have any idea? She had to!_

"_I know why you're doing this." Serenity said slowly, her eyes clearing. Endymion's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You like it when girls fall all over you." She joked weakly. Endymion's oncoming anger instantly dissipated. _

"_I guess you know my secret." He smiled at her. She smiled weakly in return._

_Zoisite and Kunzite reentered, Jadeite trailing behind them with a wide-eyed look of curiosity on his face. _

"_Jadeite," Kunzite ordered, "help Zoisite stitch her up. Endymion and I need to talk." _

_At the sound of his voice, Serenity's eyes widened and she turned her head slowly. "Kunzite?" She whispered. The normal stern Kunzite smiled softly at her, walking to her bedside. He touched the top of her head briefly before turning to Endymion and motioning him to rise. The two tall men left the tent. _

_Zoisite watched them leave before occupying the vacant chair. Serenity watched him calmly. "This isn't the Moon Kingdom." he finally said. "We have nothing to numb the pain." He threaded the needle with expertise._

_Serenity swallowed hard. "Do you have anything for infection?" She asked, dreading the answer. _

"_Common alcohol, that's all." Zoisite felt sorry for the girl. _

_Jadeite, pouring the alcohol on a square cloth, asked "Why don't you just heal yourself?"_

_Zoisite opened his mouth to speak, but Serenity answered first. "I am unable to use my own powers on myself. I may manipulate anything but my own body."_

"_Even emotions?" Jadeite asked, handing the cloth to the doctor. _

_Zoisite rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do we have to have this conversation now."_

_Serenity looked hard at Jadeite, "Some Lunarians choose to do that, yes."_

"_I take it you are not one of them."_

"_That's enough," Zoisite said firmly. "Are you ready, Serenity?"_

_She nodded, clenching her teeth as he brought the needle to her temple._

_In the nearby command tent, Kunzite was pacing. He finally slowed, his regular calm returning. "How could you let this happen?"_

"_I told you-"_

"_I know what you told me, Endymion. But you are a prince, a leader. You cannot fall victim to bouts of petty, childish behavior. What were you thinking, taking her outside like that? Outside where a camp full of lonely men could see her no less." _

_Endymion sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to shock her," he admitted._

"_I think she was more shocked when her head hit the table." Kunzite frowned._

_Endymion threw up his hands, "I can't keep apologizing forever."_

"_Actually, you haven't, yet." Kunzite interrupted. _

"_Fine, I'm sorry."_

_Kunzite shook his head. "Despite what you think of her, she is but a young girl, the equivalent of an Earthen fifteen year old. You cannot blame her for all the ills affecting the earth."_

"_A young girl? She was alive before I was even born!"_

"_Actually, she was alive before your grandfather was born. She's a hundred and five years old."_

_Endymion stared at his friend, his mouth opening in shock. He snapped it shut. "She's over a hundred and you would insinuate she knows nothing of our circumstances."_

"_Think of it as reverse dog years, prince. For every seven earth years, she ages no more then a year. To Lunarians, she is nothing more then a child."_

"_If you are so protective of her, why did you agree to this plan?"_

"_Serenity is not the evil being that you had hoped she was. You kidnapped her, but my mission was something more personal."_

"_Don't tell me you're in love with her!" Strangely, the concept bothered Endymion._

_Kunzite scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. She's my cousin."_

_That shut Endymion up. Finally he said, "Really?"_

"_Yes." Kunzite's brow arched at the prince. "Now may I continue?"_

_Endymion waved his hand and Kunzite did indeed continue. "Do you know why I was banished to Earth?" Endymion shook his head, mute. "I was the leader of a small revolutionary force. Our plan was to dispose of the mother and the consort and prop the girl up as Queen."_

"_To be your puppet?"_

"_No. The only thing greater then Serenity's naiveté is her compassion. We were caught and disposed of before we could seek support from the masses. If we could have made Serenity aware of the evils being performed in the name of peace she would not have stood for it."_

_Endymion shook his head, "And that's why you agreed? To show her our world and the evils of hers?" _

_Kunzite nodded in agreement. "Maybe then, once she is queen, she would stop the acts of her predecessors rather then be slowly corrupted by them."_

"_Lunarian's live a long time, Kunzite. It is likely no one alive now would ever know of the difference."_

"_Change is always better than the alternative, even if you yourself don't live to see it."_

_Jadeite poked his head into the tent. "Come quickly. Serenity is calling for you."_

_Endymion stifled the urge to roll his eyes and instead followed his general from the tent and into hers. "What is it?" he asked, impatience tinging his voice. Surely she wasn't going to protest against Zoisite's stitching?_

"_Rally your forces." Serenity said in a hard voice. "You are about to ambushed."_

_Endymion was about to dispute her when the three generals sped out of the tent. Outside he could hear the call to arms. "How do you know that?" He asked._

"_I know what I do. They've been on their way since midmorning. They are… unnatural."_

_Endymion nodded. "And why warn us? Better yet, why have you waited until now."_

"_I couldn't feel their presence until I was focusing on keeping still during Zoisite's… ministrations." She finished, a flash of mirth coloring her voice. His eyes flicked to the stitches that lined her hairline. "I've warned you because I trust Kunzite. He would not stay in the company of evil men. And I know that despite your anger, you are a good man."_

_His eyes narrowed at her. "You can't know that."_

_She smiled sadly up at. "I know what I do," She repeated. "You must go. Believe me or not, they come. "_

_If Endymion had never met Kunzite, he might have doubted the rumors of the Royal Family's psychic abilities. He frowned at her. "Stay in the tent." he ordered harshly. "No matter what you hear or what you think, you are to stay in this tent." He turned on his heel, exiting the tent. He could hear the shrieks of his enemies from beyond the ridge. Given their… unnaturalness… they moved far quicker then mortal men. He was lucky Serenity had warned them when she had._

_There was no time to dash to his tent and throw armor over his tunic. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he dived just in time to narrowly miss the great sword's swing. It was a double front then, enemies coming in from both sides. Scooping dirt from the ground where he lay he spun, throwing it into his enemies face. The creature stepped back in surprise as the soil hit it, desperately trying to clear its eyes. Endymion took the opportunity to wrench the sword away from the thing, snapping its wrist in the process. Its cry of pain was silenced as its own sword slashed through its throat. Endymion, the dark warrior, was only truly at home on the battlefield. He smiled grimly and stalked to his next victim._

_Outside, the battle raged. Inside the tent, Serenity paced in nervous anxiety. Every scream she heard brought a fresh layer of cold sweat to her body's surface. It was the screams of pain that finally brought her running out of the tent. There were many things she could wait out. Human suffering was not one of them. She looked at the fallen bodies is dismay and despair. _

"_A Lunar, here?" A shocked voice next to her caused her to spin around. Her eyes traveled up… and up…to the relatively normal face of a man. She stared in shock at the unholy fusion of man and horse. She jolted herself out of it as his spear raised, almost in slow motion. Her eyes flicked to the side as she heard Endymion and Kunzite yelling in fear and anger as they charged at her attacker. They wouldn't make it in time. As the spear descended to her chest, Serenity closed her eyes and released the tentative grasp that she held on her power, hating herself even as she did. _

_The light was blinding and the battle staggered to a halt as man and centaur alike momentarily lost their vision. The battlefield was eerily quiet. The pained yell of the centaur was the only noise as he was thrown back from the small girl. Man and Creature alike regained their vision in time to see his form crumble into dust. The centaur general immediately recognized the small girl for what she was…_

"_Retreat!" The order came and the centaur army was only too happy to oblige. All knew the power of the Lunar princess, if only in theory, and none wanted to fight an army that held her in its ranks. Endymion and Kunzite stared at the small shaking girl. She started moving before they did. Endymion, leaner then broad Kunzite, caught up to her just as she kneeled at the side of a dying swordsman. _

"_Are you the Goddess?" The man asked, each word a painful gasp. Serenity's eyes teared as she shook her head no. The man's eyes watched her as he allowed her to move his hands from the wound. Serenity visibly paled. A spear had broken off in his chest, puncturing his lungs by the look of the frothy blood at his lips._

_Kunzite came to stand beside Endymion. "Serenity," he whispered. "There is nothing you can do."_

"_No," Serenity cried. "That's not true. I have to help him."_

_Endymion touched her shoulder. "He's already dead."_

_Serenity's breath caught in her throat as her eyes went back to his face. He stared sightlessly at the sky, the flush of life already draining from his skin. Serenity's breath came again in a painful sob as the tears finally fell. Her hand came up slowly, closing the swordsman's eyes. _

"_Serenity," Endymion pleaded. "Come back to the tent." But the princess had already moved to the next man, tears running down her face. The man's wound was mortal, but it would take longer to kill. He had been stabbed cleanly through the gut. _

"_Don't do it, Serenity." Kunzite begged._

_She looked up at him with shining eyes. "I have to. Can't you understand?" She looked back down at the man's grimace of pain. Her eyes fell close and she was immediately surrounded by a soft white light. She put her hands on the man's wound and frowned in concentration. She staggered backward as some of the light was leeched from her soft aura. The man sat up slowly, staring at the girl in shock and wonderment. The wound was gone… Endymion stared in surprise._

"_Stop, Serenity. You'll kill yourself…" Endymion glanced at Kunzite in surprise. _

"_Stop!" Serenity cried, dragging herself to her feet. The man who she had called out to looked up in surprise. He dropped the sword from above his head. The centaur, whom had suffered a wound to his leg and had been unable to leave, looked at the small girl in fear. _

"_Serenity!" Endymion and Kunzite followed her staggering form. "This is war, Serenity. It must be done."_

"_Why?" She asked simply. She turned away from them when they offered no explanation. It was relatively short work healing the gash in his hind leg. "Go home." She said simply._

_He stood slowly, easily a head above the three humans. "Why would you do this?" he asked. _

_Serenity's hand swept across the scene of the camp turned battlefield. "Why would you do this?" She asked sadly. Zoisite appeared by their side. _

"_Get out of here," she repeated to the centaur. "Once I walk away, your life will be back in the hands of humans." The centaur eyed her warily. Giving a final look to the two imposing men at the girl's side he turned and sped away. _

"_Serenity," Zoisite touched her arm. He glanced at the two men next to her, knowing they would not like what came next. "There are some men I would have you look at." Serenity nodded and prepared to leave with the blonde surgeon._

"_Serenity," Kunzite begged a final time. "Don't do this. You cannot help them all."_

_She turned to him, her face sad. "I know." She whispered. "But I must try." She allowed Zoisite to usher her away. _

_Hours later, Serenity's white dress was caked with mud and blood covered her hands. Her hair, which in the beginning she'd had to constantly sweep from her eyes, now stayed in place behind her ears, held there by the blood of dying men. _

_Serenity learned quickly that some she could not restore every man she saw to full health or she would be prostrated in the span of a few minutes. For the most part she used her powers to disinfect and partially heal wounds that left on their own would be fatal. For the hours she worked beside the army's doctors and surgeons she said very little, her face, for the most part, set in an expression of calm determination._

_What was hardest was learning which men she had to allow to die. For those, she cried. For those, she offered soft words of comfort, holding their hands as they slipped from this life to the next. She asked their names as they shuddered, desperately clinging to life. She remembered each name, and the sightless eyes in the face that accompanied it._

_And for the first time, Serenity was coming to know true despair. The concept of war, of suffering, was alien to her home world. There hadn't been a war on the Moon in over a thousand years so what little she had known about it had been confined to stale book knowledge of battles and events. The role of human suffering and pain went unmentioned, and violent death, a terrible thing, was reduced to the impersonality of casualty counts. Never had she known that such heartache could exist as when she learned the names of men who's only chance at life she had to sacrifice so that others might live. _

_Just when she thought she'd collapse, a soft hand touched her shoulder._

"_Usaw-gi?" _

_The memory ground to a halt, the scenery melting into blackness. Usagi, still dressed in the princess's blood smeared dress, stood and turned. She looked down at the small child behind her. At the scrutiny, the black haired child, no more than 3, turned shy and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the wide violet eyes. Violet eyes…_

"_Rei?" Usagi asked, her voice no more then a whisper. _

_The child's face lit up with delight at the recognition and she pulled her fingers from her mouth._

"_Rei," Usagi asked. "What happened?"_

_Rei shrugged, rocking back and forth on her heels, although she looked distressed. Usagi knelt down next to the child, opening her arms. Rei fell into her arms with a wail._

"_Rei, why are you here?" Usagi held the girl close_

"_I'm wonewy." She said after a moment, pouting. "It's dark here." The surroundings instantly lightened. "No, siwwy Usaw-gi. Here, where I am. Won't you come get me?" Large trusting eyes looked up at Usagi._

_Still not entirely sure what was going on, Usagi could only nod solemnly. "Don't worry, Rei. I promise. I'm coming to get you."_

_Rei nodded, apparently satisfied. Usagi closed her eyes and willed herself awake._

Usagi and Mamoru woke almost simultaneously. Ikuko was hovering in the doorway, worry in her eyes.

"Usagi, you're awake!" Usagi dreaded the words she knew were coming next. Ikuko swallowed painfully. "Rei's grandfather just called. Rei… she's in a coma, Usagi."

End Chapter 3


	5. Bittersweet Loyalties

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Chapter 4: Bittersweet Loyalties

A/N. Thought you guys should know I'm really trying to follow the animated series' general description of things (Jap. version, obviously) Hence, the Senshi were not princesses, merely girls chosen to protect the princess, etc. Right now there are still some discontinuities between the last chapter and what was explained in the show. I hope to clear that up in this chapter or the next. Also, this fic is continuing to get darker… I wonder if I should change the rating… Hopefully it will lighten up eventually.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for the three of us to get to the hospital… Some speeding had been involved. I was beyond surprised when Mom not only allowed me to visit Rei, but had practically insisted, even to the point of driving us there herself. My mom dropped Mamoru and me off at the entrance, leaving to find a parking place. Surprisingly, Grandpa Hino was waiting in the lobby, still dressed in the robes of Hikawa Shrine. 

"I knew you'd come." He said simply. He turned from us, walking down the long, white hallway. Mamoru and I followed. I didn't like this place. Unnatural healing powers had made it so neither I nor my friends had ever really needed to come here… which in turn made the hospital itself seem unnatural. Mamoru, as if sensing my fear, smiled down at me, his hand gripping mine. I could only offer a weak smile in return. After many twists and bends, we were standing outside a door, room 145.

"The doctors say she's in a coma." Hino said. My eyes went to the glass window in the door. Inside, I could see Rei.

"How did this happen?" Mamoru asked. I remained silent. I could see the monitors merrily beeping away. I didn't like them… didn't like that my friend was hooked up to them.

"She was attacked," the small man replied. My eyes snapped back to him, away from the window?

"Youma?" I asked, my voice hard.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "She was doing a fire reading," Grandpa explained, and then glanced around the hallway, making sure we were alone. "Something evil came through, only for a second… but it was enough to send her soul fleeing. Whatever it was, it must have been very powerful."

I nodded, turning to enter the room. The two men behind me made as if to follow but I stopped them. "Can you just… just give me a second, okay?" Mamoru seemed uncertain but Hino-san nodded, almost relieved. I'm beginning to think the old coot called me so I'd come fix it… Not that I was complaining. I just hoped I _could_ fix it.

I shut the door gently behind me, despite the fact that no noise in the world could wake my friend now. Remembering the memory I'd just remembered, a strange concept, I know, I wondered if I could use some of that knowledge to help Rei. I'd never healed anyone before in this life… I hadn't even known I was capable of it. Resurrecting the dead, yes. Healing the living, no. In theory, it made sense… I hoped theory and half remembered dreams would be enough to bring my friend back to me. I'd made a promise.

Looking inside myself, I didn't sense it immediately. Looking at Rei, though… I couldn't give up, so I sat next to her bed and continued searching, calling on every deity I could think of to help me… A giggle came from the corner of the room. Out of the corner of my I eye I saw… myself? It was me… and yet it was not. It was princess Serenity. I could do nothing but stare in shock, my voice unable to rise in my throat.

"You want to help her." the apparition said. It was not a question but I nodded anyway. The other me cocked her head. "In doing so, you will come closer to the truth. Closer to leaving this life behind..."

I shook my head. None of it made sense. Mostly, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was talking to a ghostly form of myself. I wondered if this was how Mamoru felt after he'd realized that Tsukikage no Knight was actually a part of his own fractured being. Princess Serenity was still waiting in the corner, as if expecting an answer from me. "I don't understand."

"You must choose." She, I, said softly. This was all terribly confusing… "You may either wait for Rei to fight her own way out of the darkness, or you may go after her. If you do not rescue her, she may never come out alive. However, if you go to her, a part of you may disappear… and be replaced by me."

I swallowed. "I am you," I whispered.

"Yes and no. What is your choice?" Her eyes seemed almost sad.

"You know that there is no choice." I replied simply. She nodded; this was the answer she'd been expecting. She half walked, half glided, to me and stretched out an arm. It was up to me to close the gap between us. I held my breath, and reached for her hand.

Just as Usagi's mother walked up, light shot from under the door and through the glass window. The three spectators stood in the hallway for a moment, stunned, before racing into the room. Usagi was in a chair next to Rei's bed, slumped over. She was unconscious.

* * *

_Minako was dreaming. It was strange… she knew that it was a dream and yet she was unable to separate from it. At the moment, she wished desperately that she could. She was isolated in a stark, white cell. A pane of glass separated her from her captors. For now, she was spent and unable to continue._

"_Again! Try again!"_

"_I can't," she cried. "I'm so tired…"_

"_Milord, perhaps we should stop for today… the girl is obviously-"_

_The white haired man turned on the geneticist in rage. "Who are you to advise me on what is best! We will stop when _I_ am satisfied, not before." _

_The normally mild mannered scientist did not back down. "You will kill her, then."_

_The harsh dictator barked out a laugh. "It matters not. There are plenty of girls with enough latent power to take her place. If we break her, then we will discard her like the useless trash that she is."_

_Minako's eyes burned in rage. The man's eyes flicked towards her. "Use your anger to do it right this time." _

_She turned towards the glass, holding out her arms, forearms exposed and wrists clenched. One might have thought she was merely standing there if it weren't for the intense look of concentration and pain on her face. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead… She could feel the energy inside of her… she merely… needed… to push… it… out._

_Welts rose on her wrists, quickly becoming blood filled blisters. She shoved harder, and felt the heat of unnatural energy fill her arms. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. She looked down at the skin that was sizzling… She barely managed to push down the bile that rose in her throat…All too soon the pain of charring her own skin became too much and she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. The dark pit of unconsciousness threatened to engulf her. _

_She heard the door slide open. She was hauled up by her armpits and laid back onto the stark medical table. It was the cold metal clamps locking around her limbs that brought her back from the brink. Tears filled her eyes…_

"_Turn on the gene manipulation." A jolt of electricity filled her body, making her gasp. This was the easy part. It was always the next that hurt the most…_

"_Dump more energy into her reserves."_

_Every nerve in Minako's body felt as though it had caught fire. The energy shot through her body, threatening to consume her. Her eyes squeezed shot as blood began to trickle from her nose… and then her mouth… She tried to scream, but was unable as she choked on her own blood. Everything went black. _

_Damien was immune to the girl's thrashing. Selenity and Serenity may believe in the ability of Light and love to conquer all… but Damien…Damien believed in the power of violence, the power of force. The only way people would bend was if you _made_ them bend. _

_The humming of the machines died. Damien glanced sharply at the scientist. "What are you doing?" he demanded. The scientist nodded mutely in the direction of the girl. He turned to the window. She was lying motionless on the table, her eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He glanced at the monitors next to him. _

_The girl was dead._

_No matter, there were plenty of other test subjects in the facility. The girl was nothing, an orphaned peasant. No one would miss her, and more importantly… news of her disappearance would never reach the Queen's ears._

_Everything was grey… Minako glanced down at her still body. She started in surprise. Through the glass she could see the face of her captor. Her mouth stretched in a slow smile… She was finally free._

"_Wait, Minako." _

_Minako turned slowly towards her body. An orange ball of light floated over her body. "I would have you wait before continuing on." It was not a voice, but a symphony of voices; young, old, male, female. It filled her with a strange sense of calm…_

"_What would you have of me?" Minako asked nervously, well aware that she was in the presence of a God. _

"_Too long has Selene been the only goddess with an avatar on this plane. I would change that." The light moved closer to her. Minako forced herself to remain where she was._

"_Why would you have me?"_

"_You are brave, Minako. Your heart is pure. You have been the first to survive so long in these conditions. And despite your situation, you did not give in to hatred."_

_Minako shook her head, "That's not true. I hate them for doing this to me!"_

_The voices became soft and sympathetic. "It is not hate for them, but hatred against injustice that has filled you. Hatred against their inhumanity. If you would be My avatar, I would give you the means to fight against people like them… for a price."_

_Thoughts of revenge briefly flitted through Minako's head. It disappeared, to be replaced with the desire to stop them from doing this to other people. "What is your price?"_

"_You will not stop this particular inhumanity until the time comes… You will wait, and instead will help the other soldiers that are created. You will be their leader."_

_Minako shook her head. "I cannot let them continue this."_

_The voices paused, as if contemplating. Finally, they continued. "The moon goddess, Selene, once fell in love with a poor shepard. She put him to sleep, and while he was sleeping she bore him children. The Queen and the princess of this kingdom are descendants of those children. For this reason alone are they able to become avatars. No other mortal may. With this… technology… mortals may become the hands of the gods in this life. I am not the only who wishes to create a champion… there are Others. For now, you must allow them to continue. In return, I can promise that you'll never be lonely again…"_

_Minako's throat clenched. "I will be surrounded by the tortured souls of men and women whose bodies have been altered against their will."_

"_Yes. And you will have Serenity."_

_Minako frowned in hurt. "Why would I be associate with those whose Kingdom orchestrated my pain?" _

"_When you meet Serenity, you will know. You must protect her, Minako. She is the strongest. She will change everything. She will be your home." The voice was becoming insistent, but Minako knew that its words were truth._

_Minako could feel the Other Side beckoning, and the reason for the God's insistence became clear; her time on this plane of existence was running out. She had to make her decision. "One day, I will put a stop to this?" She asked, finally. _

"_This, and an untold multitude of injustices."_

_Minako nodded. "I accept." Without warning, the orange glow shot into her still body, hauling Minako's soul with it. Minako gasped in surprise as her soul resettled into the cumbersome flesh. Her gasps turned into a smile. A warmth filled her body… she was no longer alone. _

_Minako glanced down at her arms, which had been charred and bloody. They were completely healed. She looked at the window. The two men inside were talking. Did her death mean so little to these monsters? The clamps of iron around her body had popped open as soon as the last breath had exited her body, leaving her free to move. She walked to the window, slowly, gingerly. Her movement was sure and steady, far surer then it had even been before. With a dangerously amused smile gracing her lips, she tapped on the glass._

_They started, and turned to her slowly. Through the glass, she could see the Prince Consort's eyes widen in shock and a curse form on his lips. Her smile turned to a frighteningly angry scowl. She pulled her fist back, feeling the power of Aphrodite fill her. A soft orange glow surrounded her body. With ease, she punched her fist through the 'indestructible' glass. _

_The men jumped away as a shower of glass pelted them. The geneticist made for the door in fear. Minako glared at him, her arm coming up with a will of its own. Orange mist coalesced about her wrist and then a beam of energy shot from it. It wrapped around the body of the scientist, pulling him to the ground. He cried out as then energy burned through his clothes and into his flesh. The intensity of the energy dimmed and the man was left in the ropelike energy, although it no longer burned him. Minako climbed deftly into the other room and advanced on Damien._

"_I could kill you very easily, Damien." She hissed. "Did you ever think of the consequences of your success?"_

_He was staring at her in surprise. "You were dead!"_

_She nodded grimly. _

"_You cannot kill me," Damien finally said smugly._

_She laughed harshly. "Oh, but I could. I could level this entire complex. And no one would know… I'm sure the Queen has no idea what you've been up too in your play time… They might search for you, but I'm willing to bet you've hidden this place so well, they'll never find your charred remains…And, let's face it, Prince Consort…You do not possess the power of your wife or your daughter. You can do nothing to me, but wait until I decide to destroy you…"_

_He remained unfazed. "If you were planning on killing me, you would have done so by now."_

_She smiled grimly. "Indeed. For now, I let you live. When more have been… trained… you will send them to me."_

"_And where will you be," he asked, finally beginning to realize that he was no longer in control. It was evident that he did not like this reverse in roles. _

"_Exactly where you'll have left me," She smiled at his confusion. "You're taking me to the palace. Today."_

Minako woke gently from the dream… no screaming, no crying… just a soft descent into consciousness. She turned her head. Her father was standing next to her bed. He looked distraught.

"Dad?" She asked. His head shot up in surprise. "I thought you had a business meeting in Hong Kong?"

Her dad pulled her into a tight hug. "Minako… Minako… you stopped breathing…"

Given the effect the other dreams had had on her, Minako was not very surprised. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"I left early," he explained, pulling away from her. "You're mother called… She's been so worried about you…" Minako looked up in shock at her surprise. Her mother was hovering in the doorway. The normally vacant housewife appeared extremely distressed.

"Get your clothes," her mother said firmly. "We're taking you to the hospital."

This outpouring of worry and concern was leaving Minako reeling. Normally, she barely registered on her parents' radars. Her father was usually gone and her mother spent most days in town with the other socialites. Minako's face broke into a smile.

"I'm fine, mom, really."

"I'll be convinced of that when I hear it from a doctor… Get ready to go."

Minako nodded at her mother.

* * *

Usagi was mired in darkness. The healing power hadn't brought Rei back, as she had hoped, but instead had sent her into the mind of the comatose girl. Usagi had a feeling, though… She just had to get to Rei… get to her, and convince her to come back, somehow. The how of it was still alluding her, not that it mattered. She couldn't even find Rei, so far. 

Memories, not her own, constantly bubbled around her. Usagi was beginning to wonder if it wasn't the collective force of all the negative memories that was holding her friend in bondage. Usagi had avoided them all successfully so far. She didn't want to pry in her friend's mind.

"Usaw-gi?"

She was here again… the small waif-like creature that appeared to be a younger version of Rei. "Rei, I've come to get you."

"I can't go yet," the child replied.

"Why not, Rei? Take my hand and we'll get out of here…" Usagi advanced on the girl, but she backed away… Just as Usagi was about to reach her, she turned and ran, right into a dark mist that seemed to signify memory. Usagi sighed… So that was the name of the game. The mist seemed to be dissipating… Usagi's eyes narrowed and she sprinted, reaching the black cloud just in time.

"_You've been a bad girl, Rei… That's why Mommy left us… She left us because she doesn't like bad girls…" A tall man advanced on the small child. The resemblance indicated that it could be none other then Rei's absentee father. The small girl burst into tears._

_  
"I didn't mean to, Daddy… I'll be good, I promise! I'll be good, and she'll come back!"_

_The man sneered at the girl. Usagi felt her stomach clench in disgust and fear. He shoved the girl to the ground, raising his hand to strike her. Usagi screamed, grabbing the girl by the arm and ripping her out of the memory._

Usagi was breathing heavily, her hand still wrapped tightly around Rei's small wrist. The girl was still crying. Usagi calmed her breathing, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore than she already was. With a final stabilizing breath, she pulled the girl into her chest.

"Why didn't he love me, Usagi?" Usagi started, glancing down at the familiar voice. Rei, the Rei she knew, was cradled in her arms. "I tried so hard… I did everything perfectly so that he would love me and Mom would come back… Nothing worked…" Rei sobbed into her friend's chest. "Why didn't he love me?" Rei's body flickered once, and reverted to the small girl, older now… around 8 perhaps… She was wearing her pajamas; red, Usagi noted with a smile. The next memory encompassed them before she could even realize.

_Rei was waiting, as she always did. If she was asleep when he came to her, he would wake her with his fists. It sickened her… it was unnatural. But he was her father… and still she hoped, hoped that one day for a her normal, happy family. A mother that laughed with her, a father that took her on outings… _

_The door slammed open and tears gathered in Rei's eyes. Is this the way her life was meant to be? Was she destined to be alone and hurting the rest of her life? Not tonight, she whispered to herself. Tonight, I'll change everything. _

_Her father swayed unsteadily on his feet. "Rei?" he called. The bottle of whiskey in his hand fell to the ground. Even from across the room, Rei could smell his stench. It made her want to gag. Her ambled drunkenly to the bed, peeling off his shirt as he did. He collapsed next to her on the twin mattress. "My little princess," he cooed. Rei's hand, under her pillow, clenched the steak knife so tightly her whole arm shook. Maybe tonight would be different… maybe tonight he would leave her alone. Her father reached for her… _

_With a scream, Rei plunged the knife into his arm._

Usagi was on her knees, dry heaving as the memory rolled away.

"Do I disgust you, Usagi?" It was Rei again. She was standing behind her friend, looking thoughtful. Usagi shook her head, falling back into a sitting position.

"No," she said quietly. "What your father was doing to you is the sickening part."

Rei started, as if she hadn't expected that answer.

"What happened next?" Usagi asked.

Rei shrugged. "It was only a steak knife. Once it was in his arm, I couldn't pull it back out. I wanted to hurt him… I hadn't been planning on killing him. I thought I would stab him and run away while he was incapacitated. He was so drunk it barely fazed him."

"And then what?" Usagi prompted.

"He beat me," Rei said simply. Usagi was amazed she could remain so calm… "He yelled so loud, he woke up the whole neighborhood. The neighbor's called the cops about a noise complaint…" At this Rei laughed bitterly. "Most of them knew he beat me, they just wouldn't say anything about it. It wasn't 'honorable' to pry into the lives of strangers. But the first time their sleep is disturbed, that's when they decide to call the police."

Usagi swallowed at the bitterness in the priestess's voice. Still, she couldn't blame her… Usagi, too, felt anger at the callous people that could let abuse like that continue.

"The police came and my father tried to play like everything was fine, despite the wound in his arm or the blood on his fists. The police were able to talk him into letting them into the house fairly easily. They couldn't go into the bedrooms; they could only glance around the living room. As soon as I heard the voices, I knew it was my only chance." Rei's eyes were fixed somewhere behind Usagi's head, caught in the pain of those moments so long ago.

"I dragged myself, on my arms, out of my room. I collapsed in the living room just as they were about to leave. My father," Rei laughed bitterly, "He was so drunk, he actually tried to convince them I had done it to myself." Tears welled in Usagi's eyes. How could someone subject a small girl to that? It was sickening.

"One of the policemen, he came and he held me," Rei broke down, tears falling down her face. "He told me he was going to take me away… that I'd never have to see my father again. He carried me to the squad car and he drove me to the hospital. I remember thinking I'd never met anyone so wonderful in my entire life…"

Rei paused for a moment, emotions raging across her face. As fast as the tears had come, they slowed. When Rei was in control once more, she continued. "Later, I learned that the other man had radioed for back up and stayed behind with my father. My dad went to jail, but one of buddies bailed him out a couple of days later… He left the country… and I haven't seen him since."

"The police notified my Grandpa. I thought because my mother had left us, he wouldn't want anything to do with me, but he proved me wrong. He showed up at the hospital the same night, and he sat with me while I slept. Until him, and that policeman, I hadn't known decent people existed…" Rei turned thoughtfully to Usagi. "Do you know, you're the first person I've ever told? I haven't even told my Grandpa everything of what happened."

"Why did you tell me, Rei?" Usagi asked softly.

"Of all the people in the world, Usagi, I trust you the most. You wouldn't blame me, but you wouldn't pity me either… You're the only one I trust to treat me exactly the same as you always have… You would just understand and offer sympathy, without making me feel weak or disgusting... You are the only one I know capable of that…"

The atmosphere had lightened considerably, although the mood was still far from ideal. There were problems in Rei's mind yet unsolved. Usagi stood slowly and took her friend's hand.

_It was Rei, and yet it was not. Looking at her, Usagi knew that it was Rei, even though the hair was darker and the eyes held more deep purple then violet. The flush of life, though, it was gone. The girl Usagi was watching was dead. The girl's fingers were and blackened and cracked, as though they had been held in flame. Blood trickled from the corner of the girl's mouth. Usagi felt her heart clench in anguish. _

_And then… something strange happened…_

_Rei appeared, ghostly in form, next to her body. She looked around in confusion. She looked down at the body and a bleak despair filled her features. She reached out to touch her body's face…_

_A fiery glow filled the room and a blast of hot wind swirled around the room, stirring the dark tresses of the corpse on the table. Rei's ghostly form immediately bowed her head. "Milord." She said softly._

_A powerful voice reverberated in Usagi's head, although she knew it was meant for Rei. "I've come for you, priestess." _

"_Do you take me from this place, milord?"_

"_You know why I come, Rei."_

_Rei's head dropped. "I cannot, lord Ares. I am not strong enough to be your avatar. I couldn't even keep these monsters from taking me from the temple where I served you."_

_Amusement filled the awesome voice. "You saw the abduction in the fire days before it occurred, and yet you did not run. You knew that it was My will you be taken… You had to endure these things to become the warrior you were meant to be."_

"_I could've died… I did die!"_

"_And yet you did not run. You are strong, like me. You are meant to be my avatar, little firecat. Do you hate Me, that I allowed these things to happen?"_

_Rei shook her head. "No… You know I have no family. My devotion to You is all I possess…"_

"_Not for long," the voice intoned. "If you become My will in this life, you will join the other avatars; the Senshi. You will protect Selene's ward until the time comes to remake the world. She is strong, like you Rei, but in a different way. She is the Light that will nurture the Earth. You must be the Fire, to cleanse the evil that would harm her. Where she is warm, you must be hot. It is your duty to protect her, Rei. Can you do it?" _

_Rei's mouth set into a straight, hard line. "All I have is my duty." She replied. Ares, ever a strict, disciplined God seemed pleased by this answer. The wind rushed savagely about the room and both Rei and the red light were sucked into the body. _

_Color returned to the pale features of the body on the table. Her first breath came in a gasp as her lungs rushed to be filled with air once again. The girl blinked, in surprise it seemed. She sat up slowly, glancing uneasily around the room. Seconds later a door that had been hidden seamlessly in the wall slid open and a woman walked in. _

_Minako, Usagi thought, shocked. _

_Rei stood slowly, wincing as she used her cracked and bleeding hands to push herself from the table. Once she was up, though, she stood straight and tall, refusing to be intimidated by the cool glance of the older Senshi. The two women sized each other up._

"_They did to you, as they did to me?" Rei asked. Minako nodded. Usagi wondered exactly what had been done to the girls…_

"_I see the fire of Ares in you, girl." Minako said. _

"_And I see the love of Aphrodite in you."_

_Minako cocked her head. Never had Usagi seen Minako looking so… professional. Mina's eyes flicked to Rei's blackened hands. "Ares is a hard task master. Come to the palace and Serenity will heal you." _

"_I have a temple-"_

_Minako silenced her abruptly. "Your old life no longer exists. You live now but for the will of the Gods. We have much to discuss. Come. I'll take you to the palace."_

_Rei said nothing, but followed the other soldier out of the room._

Usagi looked at the hand she had been holding tightly with her own. They were normal, the same hands Rei had always possessed… She looked into the taller girl's eyes. "What did they do to you?" She asked softly.

"Horrible things, Usagi. But it's not important any longer. I… think I'm ready to return."

Usagi chewed her bottom lip, worriedly. Finally, she could contain it no longer. "Rei… you know that duty isn't the only thing you have, right?"

Rei smiled softly at the blonde girl. "Of course not. I have Grandpa… I have the memory of that policeman, the first to ever express concern for me… I have the Senshi… and I have-"

"_Nooooooooo! No, God! Please!" Rei fell to her knees, crying in anguish at the sight. Serenity, her charge, her duty… her friend… her body was floating up… up with the debris of the Moon Kingdom. A fiery aura surrounded Rei's body. The raven haired Senshi glared around her, hatred shining in her eyes. An Earthen warrior, who had been charging at her, erupted into flame the moment he touched her aura. Rei stood and broke into a run, coming ever closer towards her fallen princess. She ignored the cries of the men falling around her. The princess… the princess…_

_It was a metal crossbow bolt that finally put a halt to her charge. It hit her squarely in the chest, sending her flying backwards before she landed with a thud in the dirt. Jadeite, her one time friend and lover, lowered the crossbow, pain evident on his face._

"_Why?" She whispered, blood oozing into her mouth. Jadeite could only stare in anguish. He threw the crossbow down and turned, running away. What he didn't know was that her question was not addressed at him… Her eyes were still firmly fixed on her princess._

"And I have you, Usagi, my friend. In our past lives… in this lifetime… and in the next… You have been my stabilizing force."

Usagi looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Do you remember how you pulled me from the memory, Usagi?" Usagi nodded in response. "When my father… whenever he would hurt me, I would get the vision of a girl standing next to me… She would hold my hand and she would pull me from the pain… You see, Usagi… before I even met you… I knew you."

Light filled the room, caressing there forms… They were back in the hospital room. Usagi looked up, to see Rei smiling at her.

"You took long enough, Odango." Rei smirked at her.

Usagi promptly burst into tears.

End Chapter


	6. Bittersweet Continuance

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Continuance

A/N… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Not only do you keep me happy, you keep me going, too! (You also stimulate my brain, and make me think things I hadn't considered before. –wink-) That's something I hadn't thought of yet, DarkParis… I'll keep that in mind in the next few chapters… The way I'm planning this story to head, I don't know if reawakening the Generals would be helpful or a hindrance… ANYWHO! Posts will only happen on the weekend for a while, due to the semester winding down and cramming, er… I mean studying for finals… On with the story…

* * *

It only took about two minutes to calm Usagi's hysterical sobs… Usagi had tearfully explained that she had just been so worried about Rei… Rei's face had turned dark and just as she had opened her mouth to mention her fire reading, a nurse came in, almost dropping her clipboard in shock… An hour ago nothing had been able to wake the dark haired girl! The doctors thought for sure she'd had some kind of aneurysm and would be comatose for months, if not years… The nurse had promptly ushered everyone out of the room and called no less than four doctors to examine the girl. The impromptu group had moved to the lobby, waiting to be readmitted to Rei's room. 

Usagi was on a blue plastic hospital chair, clutching her knees to her chest. She was leaning against her prince, who was absently playing with her long locks. Every so often he would smile down at her. Ikuko sat across from them, keeping a sharp eye out for "funny business", not that anything too funny could happen in this setting… Still, it was a mother's duty, and Ikuko was nothing if not dutiful. Rei's grandpa had been allowed to stay with his charge, which Usagi had first pouted petulantly about… Still, no matter how close Rei and Usagi sometimes were, he was still family. So Usagi tucked her lip back in and shrugged.

The hissing of the automatic doors caught Usagi's attention. Mamoru was still wrapped up in the silken tresses running through his fingers.

"Minako!" Usagi shrieked. Mamoru winced, immediately drawn from his reverie. He smiled painfully at the backside of the blonde who was at current bouncing away from him and towards her friend.

Usagi stopped short when she saw Minako's father and mother follow the girl in. This was different… Usagi hadn't seen either of them in a couple of… weeks? Months, maybe? Minako winked. Usagi's face crinkled in concern.

"Are you okay? Why are you here? Did you hear about Rei?"

Mina smiled at her shorter friend. "I'm fine, Usagi… Nothing to be worried about. What about Rei, now?"

Usagi frowned, twirling a streamer of hair in anxiety. She glanced furtively at Mina's parents before pulling Mina off to the side. "Something attacked her from the fire." She muttered.

Mina's eyes widened. "No!"

Usagi nodded solemnly. "They're checking her out now…" Usagi's head tilted, her eyes narrowing. _Here it comes_, thought Minako. "Why are you here again?"

Minako opened her mouth to begin but her mother stepped up. "We have to check in, Mina. You can talk to your friend later." Minako frowned, half relieved, half annoyed. She was happy that her parents were paying attention to her… but did they have to be so _parental. _It just wasn't natural…

Minako gave a bemused shrug to her friend. "We'll talk later." She turned, walking off with her parents.

Ikuko appeared behind Usagi. "I know you want to wait on your friend, Usagi, but it's almost midnight. We need to be getting home… You're in recovery, too, don't forget…"

Usagi scowled. She hadn't forgotten… She had just hoped her mother had…

"Yes, Mom." She sighed. Ikuko signaled for Mamoru to follow and the three left the hospital. Usagi frowned darkly… Her heart attack, Rei's coma, and something had obviously happened to Minako… What was going on here?

Mamoru, sensing her distress, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We'll talk to the girls tomorrow, Usako. Don't worry." He smiled at her and Usagi couldn't help but smile back. The darkness, though, still loomed. Something wasn't right… Something, most assuredly, was wrong.

* * *

_Why do I do what I do? Is it love, or is it hate? Am I a monster? Serenity will call me that when she learns… Monster…or would she? Serenity had never been normal. She had always possessed more compassion than most people combined… multiplied by 10… plus 6…Monster… Does Serenity even exist anymore? Her memories are gone, locked deep within the body of Usagi… With no memories are you even the same person? I have all my memories. I have always been the same, ever since… Monster… There are reasons for the things I do… the things I have done. If I am a monster, than to be human and in love is to be a monster, a lunatic. _

"Are you listening?"

She snapped to attention. "Of course, milord." She edged, again, away from the light.

The man laughed. "Is it such a sin, then, to be in the light? Worried that someone will see… someone will _know_?" She shook her head, crossly.

"Who would see us here?" She turned from him, gazing up into the night sky… No pollution here, the stars were laid out in all their majesty. No smog… no hatred… no death. The Earth shone blue. Still, darkness was gathering at the poles… Darkness that none could see, save those from space… And the Earthlings saw nothing but what they wished to see. _Who cares_, she snorted to herself. Let them see; nothing can stop it. The New Age is coming… and _nothing_, not even the Senshi, will stop it. When they learn the truth… they won't want to stop it.

* * *

"You spoke of replacing me." 

Serenity shook her head. "I will not take over your body, Usagi. I am not a parasite."

Usagi frowned in thought. "And yet you are not me…"

"And at the same time, I am."

Stupid dream. Usagi was getting sick of all this back and forth mumbo jumbo. She just wanted a straight answer. Plus, this was all very disconcerting… Here she was, in pink pajamas, hair mussed, sitting in bed… And of course, the princess was in her flowing gown, not a hair out of place, beautiful, graceful, poised… everything that Usagi thought she was not.

"What is it to have a self, Usagi? What shapes us, defines us? What makes us different?"

Usagi's eyes widened in understanding. "Our memories," She whispered.

Serenity nodded. "To have no memories… It is akin to having no past. If you had no memories of your past life, my life, would we still be the same person? Does a man with amnesia have a wife, even if he doesn't remember her and will never remember her?"

Usagi nodded. "The answer to both questions is simple. The soul; that is what is important. It is not only memories that can define a person. When you spoke of me giving up some of my past…"

Serenity smiled softly. "A riddle… Not even a very good one at that, I suppose. Still, princesses must try."

Usagi frowned. "I wouldn't know." She muttered.

Serenity ignored the comment. "I would show you more of me, of your own life. You will come closer to the truth, a truth you may not be able to accept." Usagi stared challengingly at her alter ego. The only thing Usagi couldn't accept was defeat, the triumph of evil, and Shingo's bratty behavior. Everything else was kind of up in the air…

One white brow arched in response to the challenge. "Very well, then. Where were we… Oh, yes… The battle." Everything became hazy and Usagi was sucked once again into a life that was hers, and yet not.

_Serenity had been in the tent for a few hours now… She was tired, mentally and physically exhausted, and yet sleep eluded her. Blood and carnage greeted her everytime she closed her eyes. She wanted desperately to help more men, but she had finally collapsed. Against her weak protests, Kunzite had carried her back to the tent and fixed her with a withering glare and a simple command; "Sleep." So now, she stared at a wall… wasn't even a wall, really… There was something else that was bothering her…_

_Endymion. _

_Less then four hours ago he'd looked as if he'd wanted to throttle her… But then, during the heat of the battle, as the monster had lunged at her, he'd screamed in rage, in fear. He's followed her around the campsite like a lost puppy dog… Maybe he'd only wanted to kill her himself. Wanted to make sure she wouldn't kill any of his men…_

_No. That wasn't it. _

_Serenity didn't want to admit it, but there was something else. When she'd first seen him looming across the fire, a thrill had coursed through her… She'd first thought it fear, but now she wasn't so sure._

_Surely he wasn't…_

_Impossible. Lunars did not bond with Earthlings. It was unprecedented and for all intensive purposes, impossible. At least that's the way her tutors made it seem… Serenity made a face. Not that they knew anything, anyway. She giggled. Her thoughts turned once again to the dark prince. His face had been so tender as he'd brought the cloth up to wipe her face._

_Serenity scowled. Of course he was the reason she's had blood on her face in the first place. Her pale hand glided over the stitches. She grimaced. Mother wasn't going to like this. Still, there was something about him… Contemplating his hot and cold nature, not to mention his wickedly handsome face, Serenity drifted off to sleep._

_The first time she woke, Kunzite was playing softly on a flute. She smiled weakly at him. Her head throbbed, partly from her injury, mostly from the extensive use of her powers._

_He stopped playing momentarily to raise an eyebrow at her. "Sleep," he ordered. His eyes drifted close and the relaxing notes once again filled the tent. Serenity's eyes drifted close. _

_The second time she woke a man she did not recognize sat next to her. His long, brown hair could almost be compared to Makoto's. Serenity stifled a giggle. His head lifted from the book he had been reading. "Oh, you're awake."_

_Serenity swallowed an insolent retort along the lines of "obviously." She opted for a tactful approach and merely nodded her head. _

"_Zoisite told me to not let you go anywhere until you looked partially alive. Trust me, you're not there yet."_

_Serenity's eyes narrowed. What was that supposed to mean? Of course, if she looked anything like she felt… She turned her back to him, deciding that she liked this man even less than Endymion… Partially alive, indeed…_

"_You saved my cousin." His voice drifted to her, solemn. "He would have died, or at least been crippled…Thank you."_

_Serenity smiled softly, her irritation disappearing. Maybe he wasn't so bad… She was about to tell him so when her eyes suddenly felt very heavy…_

_The third and final time she woke, she was surprised. She had rolled during her sleep and was once again facing the chair. It was occupied by Endymion. A sleeping Endymion. A sleeping, extremely cute Endymion. Serenity chewed her lip, always a nervous habit, and sat up slowly. She didn't even realize he'd woken until she swung her legs over the edge of the cot._

"_Going somewhere, princess?" He looked up and Serenity felt strangely guilty even though she'd done nothing._

"_Yes," She retorted crossly, "unless of course standing is a crime."_

"_According to Zoisite, it may be. He made some mention of you not going anywhere-"_

"_Until I no longer resemble a corpse. Yeah, I got that." She grumped. He grinned at her sour expression. Serenity turned to face him and his face slipped back into neutrality…but he hadn't been quick enough. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Endymion shifted uncomfortably._

"_I should go get-"_

_She shook her head and cut him off. "Please don't bother Zoisite. There are many who need more attention than I."_

"_There are many who'd be dead, if not for you." He replied simply. It wasn't praise, exactly, but it still warmed Serenity. Again, she smiled softly. _

"_Besides, I feel fine." She shrugged, kicking her feet._

_He eyed her legs. Serenity wondered if he thought her childish until she looked down and realized what he was staring at. The hem was still muddied and streaks of red lined her bodice. Serenity's face tightened and her legs stilled. _

"_I want to go home." She murmured sadly. Before she even looked up she knew that Endymion's good mood had vanished. Still, her words had been truth. The violence of Earth was often whispered about and now she knew the truth behind the terrible rumors. Strangely, though, she wouldn't wish it any other way. Now, she just wanted to be in the comforting presence of her mother and her guardians. She looked up at him, her face strained. His head had dropped in guilt. _

"_I know why you kidnapped me," She said gravely. His head shot up and his stormy blue eyes held hers._

"_Do you, now…" He murmured. _

_Serenity frowned and her eyes dropped from his gaze. "Well, no, not really. But I do know that you either plan to ransom me or…"_

"_Or…" He prompted. Her face turned to his and he saw fear flit through the large orbs. IT came and went so fast, he almost doubted he'd seen it all. Almost, until-_

"_Or, you plan to k- to kill me." She was proud of herself, only faltering a little bit…He swallowed hard._

"_Am I so barbaric?" He asked, softly. She said nothing. He sighed, covering his eyes with one large hand. "Probably shouldn't be talking about this with you." he muttered._

_He sat up straight, hands returning to his knees. "At first, it was to be ransom." He admitted. "But after what I saw this morning…" He fell silent for a moment. Serenity fearfully wondered if her display of power hadn't prompted a death sentence._

"_After today, I know that I couldn't hold you, even if I wanted to. You could probably destroy us all, though you'd be prostrated."_

_Serenity didn't feel like telling him that the use of her power for destruction created almost no drain on her energy. It was only when she healed that she was taxed. Probably wasn't a good time to mention that, him being her captor and all…_

"_But seeing you today… I don't think you are capable of destroying us…Don't think you are capable of-" he trailed off, studying his cut and bloodied knuckles. All of a sudden, he really didn't want to be having this conversation._

"_Capable of what?" She asked in confusion. He sighed, obviously tired. His eyes clenched shut for a moment. When they opened, Serenity's breath caught in her throat. His eyes were soft, beseeching…_

"_I would ask that you stay with us for a little while longer, princess. There are things I would have you know before you return. Things I cannot tell you, only show you…"_

_Sensing his honesty and the hearing the tinge of desperation in his voice, Serenity had no choice but to nod mutely. What could be so bad-_

"_Endymion." Kunzite pushed the flap of the tent in, glancing first at the somber Endymion and then the fidgeting Serenity. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, aware he'd stumbled on some private moment. For now, it'd have to wait. Games were afoot._

"_The centaur general comes. He bears the white flag."_

_Endymion stood quickly, almost toppling the chair over in his haste. Serenity stood too, a moment after the dark prince. _

"_That's not all," Kunzite added, pausing to clear his throat. "He requests the presence of the moon princess." _

_The scene melted, the colors blurring into each other. Usagi was once again left alone in the dress of a princess. Dark mist coalesced all around her, and she contained the chill of fear that threatened to sweep through her body. The mist… it reminded her of something… But what? _

"_Do you like what I did to little Rei, Serenity?" The voice echoed eerily through the voice. A man's voice, strong and steady._

_Usagi clenched her jaw. "The thing from the fire…" She said in a steely voice. "Show yourself, coward."_

"_Coward?" The man chuckled, stepping from the mist. "I am many things, little Serenity, but I am no coward."_

_Usagi felt that she should recognize him… That she should know…should know- Now's not the time. "What do you want from us?"_

"_Many things, little moon child. More than anything else though, I want you to learn the truth."_

"_Yeah, people keep saying that." Usagi muttered, thinking of her conversation with Serenity. _

"_The truth about your destiny." He continued, ignoring her obviously rude interruption._

_She rolled her eyes, tapping her foot in impatience. "I've already gotten the memo about the Crystal Millennium. You're a couple years too late for the whole 'destiny' thing."_

"_Do you think it ends there, little fool?" he hissed. "Do you think the world will bow to Usagi?" Her foot stopped its cadence and her arms came up to cross protectively in front of her chest. _

"_The only way they will bow," he continued ominously. "is if Serenity makes them bow."_

Usagi woke with a start. She glanced at the clock; 6:16. She shook her head, but the memory of the battle's aftermath and the sinister man remained. She pulled the communicator from under her bed and pushed the 'all call' button. To her surprise, the screen immediately split into four miniature, and yet sharp, pictures. Everyone picked up and not a single Senshi appeared as though they'd had their sleep interrupted. Even Rei, surrounded by the sterile white of the hospital seemed extremely calm and collected, not the least bit grumpy. _That's a first_, Usagi chuckled to herself.

"You gonna say something, moon brain, or you just going to stare at us all morning?" Rei demanded. Scratch that part about not being grumpy.

"She can't help it if we're all so gorgeous." Minako winked, smirking smugly. "Oh yeah, except for you Rei."

Usagi could almost see the steam bursting from Rei's ears. She swallowed her chuckle. Then she noticed Mina's environment… "Mina? Are you in Rei's hospital room?"

"What!" Mako shouted. "Rei, you're in the hospital?"

Rei ignored her and answered Usagi. "Yeah, she couldn't sleep. We needed to talk about… something." Rei finished lamely.

"Nothing important." Minako rushed to fill in. Usagi stare at them suspiciously and then shrugged.

"We need to have a meeting." She said.

No one voiced any objections. Somehow, Usagi had known they wouldn't.

A/N: Getting sleepy. More tomorrow. If you're getting sick of memories… Sorry, gotta finish the past before I can explain the future. I like an interrelated storyline, if that makes sense. Ciao.


	7. Bittersweet Meetings

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Meetings

A/N: I realize Serenity's mother was also named Serenity… but I figured it would eliminate a lot of confusion and description if I changed it to Selenity… Once again, thanks to my reviewers. You make me happy.

* * *

Rei stared grumpily at the pile of mangas lying on the floor next to the fire. Oh well, it could be worse… They could be in the fire. Or Usagi could be reading them. Okay, that was a little bit of a fib. Rei had only gotten them out because Usagi usually liked to read them during meetings. Rei usually got the feeling that Usagi somehow managed to pay attention to the meetings despite the latest adventures of her favorite heroines. Today, however, the mangas remained untouched. Something must be bothering her favorite Odango Atama…

Usagi sat across from the priestess playing with the folds in her long pink skirt. Her jean jacket had been discarded in the corner. Usagi was a beautiful girl, so Rei couldn't help but question her choice in apparel. The clothes the girl usually chose were bulky and they weren't always terribly flattering, i.e. green shirt + pink skirt ? Then again Mamoru never was a snazzy dresser either… Green jacket man. Maybe the bond transmitted terrible fashion sense… Wait… Why was she even thinking about this? Oh, right, Usagi and her inherent lack of self esteem.

Rei frowned thoughtfully. It must be tough, knowing what you once were and would soon become; a princess, a queen. Rei's last life, from what she remembered, was much like this one; she had been a priestess, with very little family to speak of. She had relied solely on her religion. Her future life would merely be a continuance of this one; to be a protector to Usagi. It didn't bother her as much as it used to. The years had shown Rei that Usagi held the most power, not just as Sailor Moon, but in her soul as well. It was a power that Rei had decided long ago she couldn't even begin to understand; compassion. Rei would stomp on any villain that threatened her or her friends, but to forgive them? She did not possess that kind of strength.

The five girls had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. Minako had begun fidgeting impatiently since they'd all arrived. No one, however, seemed to want to begin. Rei took a deep breath and looked again at Usagi.

"Is Mamoru coming?"

Usagi nodded sharply. "Yes. He had to-" her voice broke here, but she shook her head and forced herself to continue. "He had to go buy his plane ticket back to America." Rei nodded, that explained Usagi's pensive, almost sullen, behavior.

"When is he leaving?" Ami asked gently, closing the book she'd been reading.

Usagi shrugged. "Depends on what's available, I guess." She forced a smile, which every girl in the room easily saw through. "He never made it over there in the first place, thanks to Galaxia. He's lucky they decided to allow him to come over anyway, despite all the time lost…" Rei frowned. The words had obviously been Mamoru's. The boy didn't always express himself very well, especially to Usagi.

Usagi was chewing her lip, a nervous habit that Rei had only begun to notice in the last few days. Rei wondered what was on her mind. She didn't have to wait long for the answer. "When do you think 'it' will happen?"

Everyone immediately knew what she was referring to…

Mako shrugged, her arms coming up behind her head. "Who knows, Usagi… Years probably. Remember when we went to the future with ChibiUsa? You looked," here Mako made a face, dropping her arms. "_old_."

Usagi, in a return to her usual behavior, scrunched her face, crossing her arms haughtily. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Children…" Ami's voice was filled with amusement. Rei chuckled. Ami; always the mother of the group. "Did too." Mako whispered in sotto voice. Usagi's face turned bright red and she 'hmphed' in disdain. Then, a thoughtful expression crossed her features and the color rapidly drained from her face.

"In a memory I had, Kunzite said something to Endymion…"

The girls' eyes widened. "Kunzite?" Minako cried.

Usagi rushed to explain, shaking her hands as if to pacify them. "No, not really. Well, yes, Kunzite, but he wasn't all 'evil' like with Beryl…"

Ami's face turned thoughtful and she looked as though she might say something. Minako's eyes flicked towards her and her mouth fell shut. Minako idly wondered what she had been planning on saying…

"Anyway, he was telling Endymion something while Zoisite was stitching me up-"

"Zoisite? Why were you with them anyway? And how did you hear this-" The questions assaulted her from all angles. It was the last one that really got her attention though.

"Mamoru," She murmured. At the girls' questioning looks, she elaborated. "Mamoru and I fell asleep together-" Her face turned red at the significant glance shared between Rei and Minako. "Don't be ecchi!" She shrieked. Even Ami giggled at that.

"Mamoru and I _innocently_ fell asleep together," Usagi continued on haughtily, her face remaining the color of cherry. "I must have stumbled on a part of his memory." Her face turned thoughtful. "I wonder why he didn't mention anything…"

"Maybe he didn't dream," Ami pointed out.

"Or maybe he thought it was only a dream," Mako added.

"Whatever the case may be, Kunzite mentioned something about dog years." Usagi rushed to finish before anyone else could butt in. Ami was the only one of the other girls that didn't look confused. In fact, she nodded in understanding.

"Reverse dog years, no doubt. Every seven years or so you appear as though you've only changed a year."

Mako snickered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Every seven years? Her terrible twos lasted a lifetime, then."

Ami frowned. "I think there is more to it then that." She turned to Usagi. "Did they mention how old you were?"

"One hundred and five."

Mako let out a low whistle and Minako murmured "_cree_-py." Ami quickly calculated in her head and then nodded.

"I think that was more a guess than anything else," she finally said. "That's exactly seven multiplied by fifteen. What are the odds they'd get you exactly at that age… Besides, there's something else that doesn't fit…" Usagi looked at her blue haired friend questioningly.

"You were immortal."

Minako snickered. "They need to redefine the word immortal, 'cause if memory serves me right, both Serenity and Usagi have died."

Ami cocked her head. "I think the term immortal is referring to age. That's not to say that something or someone couldn't _kill_ her. Remember when Usagi was discovered to be the moon princess and the assault on the Dark Kingdom?"

Mako nodded. "Kunzite attacked us and we were all transported to the rubble of the Moon Kingdom."

Ami nodded as well. "Remember what Queen Selenity said…"

Usagi frowned thoughtfully and then parroted exactly what the Queen had said, much to everyone's surprise. "_We are a race of immortal beings who were born on the Moon, protecting the legendary Silver Crystal, the Holy Stone which has been passed down for generations. We watch over and help the Earth evolve into a better planet. That is our mission." _Strange, Usagi's voice had taken on a tinkling, almost musical quality…

Ami blinked for a few seconds. Even she hadn't remembered it that well… Usagi, on the other hand, seemed troubled. If the Lunarians existed to help Earth evolve, why did her memories contain such dark undertones… Something wasn't right, and somehow the moon kingdom was involved.

Ami continued, oblivious to Usagi's musings. "I think that maybe you age normally to a certain point, and gradually your aging lengthens, until you stop altogether."

Rei frowned thoughtfully. "In the future you looked to be about the same age that your mother appeared to be on the moon."

Ami nodded. "Exactly. I think once Lunars hit a certain point, they just stop…"

"That doesn't explain something…" Minako interjected.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"Us." Minako said simply.

Mako nodded enthusiastically. "We're all supposedly from the moon, right? Why aren't we following the pattern?"

Ami blushed. "It's only a theory…"

"I think I can answer that," Usagi said solemnly. "Selenity sent us to the future to be reborn on Earth, right? Reborn to earthen parents…"

"Making us all human." Ami finished, with awe in her voice. Usagi had come up with all that on her own?

Usagi laughed and slapped Ami on the back… hard. "Pretty good, huh?" Rei smiled discreetly at Usagi's proud face.

"So…" Minako said slowly, drawing everyone's attention. "That means somehow before or during the Crystal Millennium happens… Somehow we all regain that immortality…"

Ami shook her head. "Not necessarily. No one in the future made mention of us being immortal."

"I have a feeling that we are though," Rei said. Usagi nodded as well.

"And even if we're human," Minako mused softly, "how does that explain our powers? Powers that no normal human has…" The memory of Aphrodite remained fresh in her mind. Did that bond follow her from one life to the next? It was the only answer that made any sense in her mind. She glanced at the other Senshi. They seemed to be equally lost in thought.

Finally, Usagi broke the silence. "I didn't have any senshi powers on the moon. And I wasn't bonded to Gods, like you were-" Usagi clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Where had that come from? Minako swallowed. Usagi had unknowingly answered the thoughts Mina had been thinking. Ami and Mako looked confused, but Minako noticed Rei eyeing the blonde princess suspiciously and then she remembered something...

"Descendants of the line of Selene." Mina murmured to herself. Rei and Usagi glanced sharply at Minako. More memories yet unshared? Mina hastened to explain. "In a memory I was told that Selene, the moon goddess, managed to bear children to a mortal shepherd and that Serenity was a descendant of those children. Maybe it is that connection-"

Rei shook her head. "There has never been any mention of the fact that Serenity was bonded to Selene, merely that she retained some god-like genetics."

"In fact," Usagi muttered, "If I remember what Selenity told us on the moon…"

Ami was glad that she remembered this one, "'I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Selene…' That is what she told us, right?"

Usagi nodded firmly. Mako tapped her chin thoughtfully and said, "Maybe the bond transferred when Selenity died…"

Ami frowned. "Selenity spoke in the present tense, as if, even though she's dead she remains the incarnation of the Goddess."

Mako shrugged, reaching over to a magna. Rei slapped her hand and Mako scowled, shaking her injured hand. "Maybe Selenity isn't really dead." She said, only half aware of her words as she glared at Rei.

Ami and Usagi appeared startled. Ami shook her head after a moment. "Impossible. Remember the memory of the fallen Kingdom? Selenity used the ginzuishou to send us here and it killed her. Every time Usagi uses the crystal like that it kills her."

"I'm just saying, if Selenity was bonded to Selene, maybe her strength was more than Usagi's…" Mako said defensively.

Ami frowned again. She had been doing that a lot lately. All this guessing was making her brain hurt. "Selenity has to be dead… Everything from ancient times is seeped in ritual. Maybe there's some ceremony that bonds the descendants of that shepherd to Her… Selene, I mean."

"I wonder who that shepherd was," Mako giggled.

"Endymion." Everyone glanced sharply at Ami and she squirmed under the attention. "Well, it's common mythology. That's what his name was in the story." Everyone pondered silently on this for a moment.

"That can't have any connection to Usagi's Endymion." Minako finally said.

Usagi pondered that thought. My Endymion? Or Serenity's Endymion? Before she hadn't thought there was any difference. Now, she wasn't so sure. Still, when Mamoru had been brainwashed by Metallia and had gone around spouting that Prince Endymion nonsense, she had been able to reach him as plain ol' Usagi, even if she had been Sailor Moon at the time. Of course she'd had to throw in the whole "I'm Serenity" bit.

Rei sighed in exasperation. "This isn't getting us anywhere. All we have are half-cocked theories, most of them not even complete. We need to talk about what's affecting us at present."

"The memories." Ami supplied.

"That man," Usagi followed suit. Ami and Mako looked questioningly at Usagi. Rei and Minako shared another glance. They had talked about their memories in the hospital this very same morning, right before Rei had been released. Their stories connected through a white-haired man named Damien… Did Usagi know how he was connected to her?

"A man," Usagi explained. She didn't know that the same man had graced both the thoughts of Minako and Rei. "I saw him in my dream… He said," Usagi broke off, gathering her courage. "He said the only way people would bow to me, is if Serenity made them bow."

Ami let out a breath of air. "So, it logically follows that somehow you'd have to become Serenity; permanently."

Mako shrugged. "What's the big deal. Usagi is Serenity."

"Usagi is human." Ami reminded her gently. "Serenity was anything but."

"So," Minako said slowly. "That'd mean somehow Serenity's genes would have to reassert themselves."

Rei looked down, remembering the vision she'd seen in the fire. A war between Serenity and Usagi that would slowly prostrate, maybe even destroy, the Usagi they all knew and loved.

Minako spoke up, and her words heartened Rei. "I think I know the man you're talking about. If he's one and the same, I don't think you can trust anything he says…"

Rei smiled at that. "Did he have white hair, Usagi? Tall, and pale?"

"And bearing a striking family resemblance to Serenity." Minako muttered under her breath. Rei glanced sharply at Minako and then at Usagi. Luckily, it appeared that Usagi hadn't noticed Mina's comment, wrapped up as she was in her own thoughts.

"I think we're talking about the same guy," Usagi said. "But I'm having a hard time remembering his face. Tall and white hair I definitely remember."

"A new enemy?" Mako asked.

"Maybe he has some connection to our memories returning."

A deep voice filtered through the room. "Ah, so we're not the only ones…" The girls turned towards the door.

"Haruka!" Usagi smiled. Haruka graced her with a wink. Michiru and Hotaru followed the taller woman in. "Hope you don't mind us crashing this little pow-wow, but Hotaru told us about it and we couldn't resist."

Hotaru, the only Senshi more demure than Ami, blushed. "I hope you don't mind," She murmured. Usagi, ever the faithful friend, shook her head enthusiastically. Hotaru sat next to the blonde princess, the only link to her future friend. Usagi immediately began grilling the small girl about school and boys. Mako was only too happy to jump in and Ami promptly joined, trying to protect the youngest Senshi. While the others were distracted Rei and Mina stood, sharing a look. With strength that surprised the two older women, they pushed Haruka and Michiru back into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey, what's all this?" Haruka asked sullenly.

"How much do you remember?" Minako asked in a voice that brooked no defiance.

"Everything." Michiru answered, despite Haruka's shushing noise. "We gain nothing by keeping it from them, darling."

Haruka sighed in defeat. "Fine. We remember the torture bit, death, and being Chosen, so to speak."

Michiru's eyes turned all moony. "We even remember falling in love."

Rei made gagging noises and Minako slapped the dark haired girl on the back. "Something in my throat." Rei muttered, glaring at Minako. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember the pact?" Minako asked.

"Serenity is dead, Minako." Michiru reminded her. "Nothing is keeping us from telling Usagi our ordeals. Besides, I have a feeling she will find out soon enough on her own. She may even be disappointed if she finds out before we tell her."

"Usagi and Serenity are one and the same. The pact made on the moon holds true today. She cannot and will not know what we went through." Minako said harshly.

"Fine," Haruka muttered. "But I don't like lying to her."

"It's not lying." Minako said sternly. "It's omitting. How do you think she'd feel, knowing one of her parents was involved in it?"

Haruka shrugged. "Fine, fine. We won't tell her. Just don't come crying to us when the sh-" Michiru cleared her throat gently. "That is, the _manure_ hits the fan." Haruka made a face at her partner.

"Where's Setsuna?" Rei asked, almost in an afterthought.

Haruka frowned and Michiru answered. "We're not sure. She's been missing a few days now. She probably went to check on the time stream, or something." Minako nodded at that.

"Now that we've been properly scolded, can we go in?" Haruka asked sullenly. Michiru chuckled and caressed her lover's arm. Rei and Minako turned and reentered the room.

Haruka glanced at her partner. "Sometimes I forget that she used to be our leader," She said in reference to Minako.

Michiru nodded. "And then something like this happens." With that, they followed the younger women in.

Inside, Hotaru was beet red and Mako was next to her, making a weasely face. "No boys, at all Hotaru?"

Haruka smirked. "Maybe she takes after her parents."

Ami opened her mouth, in confusion, and then remembered exactly who Hotaru called papa. She turned bright red, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"What about parents?" Mamoru saved them all from an awkward moment.

"Mamochan!" Usagi cried happily, standing. She bounded over to her sort-of fiancée and latched on to his arm, beaming up at him.

"Usako," he murmured. "Give me a moment with Rei and Minako, alright?" Usagi frowned in disappointment and untangled herself from her boyfriend's arm.

Minako and Rei swallowed almost simultaneously. Exactly what had Mamoru overheard?

They followed Mamoru into the hallway, pausing so that Rei could slide the screen shut behind them.

Mamoru wasted no time. "What's all this about a pact?"

Rei opened her mouth to speak but Minako glanced at her sharply. Turning, Mina said to Mamoru, "You weren't involved with it. There's no reason to tell you."

His face turned dark and threatening. "If it involves my fiancée, then I have everything to do with it."

Rei made a face at him. "You put a ring on her finger in an airport. You never actually asked her to marry you."

"Same thing," Mamoru shrugged, the storminess disappearing from his eyes. "Now what's this about?"

Minako shook her head. "I stand firm. If we told you, you'd tell Usagi and we cannot allow that to happen."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, I can't force you to tell me. But remember this; Usagi has a way of finding things out. And once she knows-"

Rei snickered. "Jeez, Mamoru. You're one to talk. You're the one who dumped her over a dream."

"That was a long time ago. Besides, look how well that turned out."

Minako frowned. "We're not going to 'dump' her, like you did, Mamoru. We're going to omit some things to keep her from pain and guilt… You would do the same." She added at the end.

Mamoru sighed. "You're going to make this difficult. Fine. But don't come crying to me when-"

Minako dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Manure, fan. Yeah, we already got that memo."

Usagi slid open the screen. "I'm tired of all this serious stuff," She pouted. Minako and Rei turned to look at her. "Haruka and I have decided we should all go get ice cream." Minako instantly brightened at the mention of ice cream, her stern countenance instantly disappearing. Still, they had barely even mentioned the dreams or the sinister man… Oh well, it could wait. What could happen in a couple of days?

Usagi frowned in thought. She hadn't heard everything, but she'd heard enough. What were the Senshi keeping from her?

* * *

A/N: hehe, this was my brain teaser chapter! Yea, fun! Lot's of ideas and theories on the history of Sailor Moon that they never really covered. I won't necessarily use all of them… but then again, maybe I will! Nyah! 


	8. Bittersweet Mercury

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Mercury

A/N: DarkParis and IssaLee- All answers in due time. . tee-hee. Suffice to say, I don't mention _anything_ for no reason. I'm twisted like that.

* * *

I'm concerned. Of course, I have good cause to be, with all the strange happenings lately. So far there's no cause to be fretful over the appearance of a new enemy. Such is life; defeat one enemy only to have another appear in a couple of months. This enemy, however, brings no youmas, no cardians, no twisted Senshi… nothing. Was the man Usagi mentioned merely playing with their minds, their memories? I'm used to analyzing, to knowing. This uncertainty is driving me crazy… 

Can we trust anything we dream?

There's something else bothering me… Something worse than the threatening presence of a new evil... The breakdown of communication. Rei hadn't told anyone about Usagi's heart attack. Usagi and Minako had forgotten to mention that Rei had been in the hospital, for what, I still don't know. Who knows what else they aren't mentioning… A few months ago we'd shared everything, now major events remain shrouded in silence. I _hate_ it. I've had enough of silence in my life, thanks to my parents.

Is it the memories? Does everyone else feel like they're on their own? That answer troubles me even more. I don't want to be on my own. Like silence, I've had enough of that in my life…

My parents love me, to be sure… But Mother is always busy at the hospital and Father flies all over the world for his art shows. When they're home, it's even worse…

Mother and Father, so completely different… I often wonder how they came together in the first place. And now, I, the daughter, was trapped between them… They use me, I know, to goad each other.

"Ami aced another test," Mother would casually drop at the dinner table. "Guess she gets that from my side of the family." Father would say nothing. He'd calmly wipe his mouth and excuse himself from the table. He'd disappear into his studio for a day. I hate that, too.

"Ami painted a wonderful still life yesterday, darling. Perhaps you'd like to see it?" Father would mention. Mother's eyes would narrow and she'd glance at me sharply.

"Painting is a waste of time," She'd fume. "Ami needs to be studying." Father would frown, but I always saw the hurt shining in his eyes.

So far, Mother has won more arguments then Father. I could paint, I could be a wonderful painter... But Father's love is inherent. I see it in his eyes every time I look at him. Mother… I only see it when I score high on a test, win another chess championship, come home from cram school… To be perfect is to be loved by my mother. So I strive for perfection. Still, I know that it drives Mother and Father further apart. I'm always telling myself it's not my fault, merely the circumstances I was born into. The thought provides no comfort.

I remember the stares, my first day at Juuban middle school. Usagi stared too, not that I blame her… Everything about me is unnatural, from the blue hair on my head to the brain that lies beneath. And a Sailor Senshi to boot. I guess that is perhaps a good thing, but still… Still, it is unnatural. Amazing that a scientific, logical girl like me would be a magical warrior from the moon reborn… Magic… Before I met Usagi, I didn't believe in magic…

And then, magic happened…Usagi invited me to the arcade, to play games. No one invited 'genius girl Ami' to play games. They didn't even invite her to study sessions! But Usagi did.

Later that day, when I learned I was Sailor Mercury, I was thrilled… Not because I was able to fight evil, like Luna thought, but because it gave me an excuse to stay close to Usagi. A friend… My very first friend. I smiled at that, pulling the covers back on my bed.

I suspended my thoughts as I changed quickly into the light blue pajamas that had been resting beneath my pillows. When I was finished, I sank on to the bed, grabbing the brush from my night stand as I did. I ran it through my hair a few times, no large task as my hair was so short… Mother thinks short hair is professional, a sign of female empowerment. Father asked me once if I wouldn't ever grow it out. I hate it, but as long as Mother is happy I will wear it short. I didn't realize I'd slammed the brush down until I heard the loud 'thrap.'

Would life ever be simple?

Tucking myself into bed, a habit I'd picked up as Mother never had, and Father stopped once I got older, I leaned back into the pillows. Listen to me, so childish. Mother this, and Father that. It's a sign of respect. But one day, one day I will call Father 'papa.' I know it will make him happy. My eyes drift close…

Communication. I am no better than anyone else… Can't even tell my papa how much I love him… And today, at the temple, when Usagi mentioned Kunzite, I didn't even mention my dream about Zoisite… No better than…

Before the thought was even completed, sleep claimed Ami.

"_Amelie?"_

_The girl with long bluish hair rolled her eyes. "Please, Zoisite, I told you to call me Ami. Amelie is just so… different."_

"_And Ami with an 'i' is so conformist?" One of Zoisite's slender blonde brows lifted in mockery. The girl, Ami, grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and chucked it at Zoisite's head. He ducked just in time. As he righted himself, a fierce scowl drew his mouth down. _

"_And here I thought you were studying to be a healer…"_

"_I am," Ami scowled._

_Zoisite feigned disbelief, clutching his heart. "Why then, oh healer-in-training, would you try to wound me?" Ami chuckled. She had almost forgotten why she loved her visits to the Earth, such a primitive society…And then Zoisite reminded her. _

_She had met him on her first trip. Healers and their apprentices often made frequent trips to Earth, to sow the fruit of knowledge and health to the less evolved Earthlings. Her very first trip had been to the court of Endymion, the dark knight. He was also known as Prince Endymion, despite the fact he had no parents to speak of and was one of the only rulers of Earth Ami had ever met. Introductions were being made and the Master Healer, Cerriden, insisted on calling her Amelie. Every time the name was spoken, Ami couldn't help but make a face._

_Amelie… It was a name given to her by parents who had long ago abandoned her to the will of Hermes, the patron God of her family, and placed her on a small merchant vessel to be taken to the Moon's capital and to be fostered there. After that, she abandoned Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, and turned to Apollo, God of light and healing. Hermes had given her nothing but pain. Through Apollo, Ami could heal the pain of others. When she turned away from her God, she turned from her given name, shortening it to Ami. And while she could forgive her God, never would she forgive her parents… Never again would she take on the name of Amelie. So now, the use of the detested word brought a frown to her face. Zoisite, the smartest, or so Ami thought, of all the Generals, noticed immediately._

"_And here I thought Lunars were the epitome of grace and sophistication." A voice had whispered in her ear. She had turned quickly. "Every time that fat man over there says Amelie, you appear as though you've swallowed a skunk."_

"_What?" Ami had shrieked, immediately drawing everyone's attention. She turned bright red. This… This _man_ had made her look like a fool, and on her very first trip too! She had run from the room in embarrassment and shame. As she sat, huddled next to a pillar in the corridor, the same man appeared beside her. He sat down next to her, uncaring that his fine garments could be dirtied. Ami envied him. She had never had fine clothes… Even the healer's robes she donned for this party were second hand. Ami told herself she didn't care. Clothes were nothing. _

"_I'm really sorry," He had smiled softly at her. "You looked so nervous. I was just trying to start a conversation, make you feel better." _

_Ami had laughed softly, dropping her head into her hands. . "That was rather foolish of me, wasn't it?" _

"_I'm a doctor, you know?" He had said. She shook her head, she hadn't realized. From that moment on, they became fast friends. On every trip to Earth, she would visit him, and they would compare notes. Zoisite would grace her with healing herbs found only on Earth and Ami would present him with crushed crystal from the moon, a rarity on Earth that was used to augment the power of potions. _

_Lately, though, Ami was beginning to feel something more for her blonde friend. Something she didn't dare tell anyone. The other healer's apprentices would laugh and joke that 'the Brain' had found a crush… So she kept it to herself… But now, she was close to bursting. _

"_Ami, are you even listening to me?" _

_Ami snapped from her thoughts, focusing again, halfway dreamily, on her friend. "Of course, Zoisite." She smiled demurely. Zoisite sent her a strange look before continuing. _

"_Did you bring the tincture of dark crystal I asked for?"_

_Ami sighed and pulled it from the pouch that hung from her belt. "What doesEndymion need it for, anyway? If he gets a whiff of it, he'll be on his back for a day."_

"_He… he just needs it..."_

"_Fine," Ami muttered, handing it to him. "Don't forget, an overdose can paralyze, or even kill. Even a small overdose will leave its victim with a terrible headache, horrendous nausea, and a tongue that feels about the size of Endymion's ego."_

_Zoisite chuckled. "I won't forget. We're not going to need it for another year or so, anyway. Just want to be prepared…" Ami shrugged… probably some political scheme against a feuding overlord of another region. Ami tended to avoid political disputes. Healers must be neutral in all things. Ami hefted the book she had been reading before Zoisite had so rudely interrupted with his spoken 'Amelie'. She rounded the table, to show him the chapter she was puzzled by. "Listen, I was wondering what this meant-"_

_Ami had cut her turn too sharply and tripped over the stool that had been half way hidden by the height of the table. She closed her eyes, feeling the ground rushing up to meet her falling body… Only to be stopped in mid fall-_

_She opened her eyes. Zoisite was holding her. "Clumsy girl." he murmured, smiling softly at her. Nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life. Her arm came up around his neck and her eyes drifted close. She moved her face closer to his…_

_Only to meet air. She opened her eyes, confused. Zoisite had turned away from her face. "Ami… I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." He wouldn't meet her eyes. _

_Ami's world came crashing down. She pulled away from her, tears gathering in her eyes. Her throat clenched in anguish. "Who is she?" She asked tearfully. "Is it Malia? I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with her lately." She turned from her, so he couldn't see her hurt._

_His hand alighted on her shoulder. "Ami… there is no she." Ami turned to him in confusion._

"_I thought you said-"_

"_The _she_ is a _he_, Ami." _

_Ami's mouth dropped in shock. She shook her head, closing her mouth. "What… I don't believe it…"_

_He stared painfully at her. "I'm so sorry, Ami."_

"_I don't believe it," She whispered. She turned and ran from the room, ignoring his calls. _

_She ran blindly for what seemed an eternity. Rounding a corner, she collided with the bulk of a large man and was sent crashing to the ground. _

_The man offered her his hand and Ami felt herself being pulled up. That's when she saw who it was. "Cerriden!" She cried in shock. "I'm so sorry!" Glancing behind him, she noticed the two lean men in dark clothing, dark masks obscuring all of their heads but for the eyes. "Geneticists? Here?"_

_Cerriden smiled down sadly at her. "I'm so sorry, Amelie… but someone had to be chosen… And you know too much."_

_Ami shook her head. "I don't understand."_

_One of the dark soldiers pulled a thin rod from his belt. Ami backed away, shaking her head. "I don't understand…" She repeated. Before she could turn and run, the man brought the rod crashing into her ribs, turning her world to a haze of electricity and pain. _

"_Actually, I'm not that sorry." Cerriden smiled. He turned and walked away as one of the dark men hefted the thin girl over his shoulder. Darkness enclosed the figures. When the darkness had gone, so had the Geneticists._

_Ami's eyes were gummy. She opened them, only to immediately shut them when the light proved too intense. She took a deep breath… a mistake. Pain flared in her side. Fractured ribs, Ami knew. An effect of the terrible weapons carried by Damien's dark warriors. Not many knew of Geneticists. After her year of training in the Healer's guild, Ami had seen the effects of the Rods, as they were simply called, many a time. Magical weapons, they could convey electricity, fire, and even pure energy. Depending on how they were used, they could break of fracture bones, create blisters or gaping wounds… Mostly they were used for pain. They were truly the weapon of the Dark One. She peeked her eyes open again… This time it wasn't so bad…_

_The room was white and no exits were visible. Ami was on a medical examination table… At least that's what it would have been if not for the metal clamps that held her down. Ami felt sick. She knew where she was. _

_The corpses of girls, often bleeding from every orifice, were occasionally found. Two days ago, though, right before her trip to Earth, she had found a survivor. The first survivor ever recorded...Ami had treated the girl as best she could, but obviously the problem was internal… The dying girl had gasped her story to Ami; being kidnapped from an orphanage, pain, torture, medical experiments… And of course, the role of the threatening Geneticist's and their link to the madman; Damien. Ami, like any young healer would, went immediately to her superior, Cerriden._

_And he had sold her out._

_Tears gathered in her eyes, but she would not let the sobs come. They would only cause pain. _

"_Amelie… Do you know where you are?" The voice seemed to be coming from the walls, all around…_

"_Yes," she whispered, tears streaming down her face._

"_And you know what we will do to you?" _

"_Yes," she whispered. "But I am not like the others. I have connections to the outside world-"_

"_Not anymore, Amelie." Ami recognized the voice now… Cerriden._

"_Why?" She asked tearfully._

"_A little birdy sang you a song, healer… We couldn't let that song reach anymore ears, now could we?"_

"_Zoisite-"_

"_Has already come looking for you. I told him you never wanted to see him again. I assumed that you'd had a fight of some sort… I guess I was right. He left without even a word." _

"_And the girl I found?" Ami dreaded the answer._

"_The little birdy couldn't take the pain, Amelie. Seems she slipped and fell on a knife… in her sleep." _

_The sobs came, and Ami let them, despite the pain. Gods, where are you now? Shining Apollo, what have you brought me to? Hermes, did you abandon me as I abandoned you?_

"_The Healer's Guild has been told that you wish to spend the rest of your years in solace, treating the ills of a backwater town on Earth. You wouldn't be the first…"_

_The sobs came harder. Marie, Crystalis, Janus… She had accepted their disappearance without even a thought… We're they in a room like this? Were they already dead, abandoned in a field on Earth or a tiny back alley of a town on the Moon? Would she die, like them, before ever seeing another blue sky? _

"_Enough," a sharp voice commanded. Another man? Another man, like her father, Zoisite, and Cerriden, to bring her pain? "Taunting her brings us nothing."_

_She would have felt relief that Cerriden's cruel words had been silenced, if she hadn't known what was coming next…_

_Ami had a strong mind. Despite strength of mind, however, her body was weak, frailer then most girls'… She died after only two weeks of 'therapy.' The Geneticists had learned, after the first two warriors had been created, to leave to body sitting on the table for a few hours before disposing of it. It was just as well, because Ami's soul did not immediately come out of its shell. She was afraid. She'd been hurt all her life, and yet she was scared to move on to the next side. And so she hunkered in her cold flesh, waiting for… something. _

_That something came in the form of a lean youth patting her cold, dead cheek. "Ami, darling, I know you're in there somewhere…" Ami's soul perked up. Who was this, then?_

"_Don't you recognize me? You cursed me, called me betrayer. You blamed me for the exile from your home."_

_Hermes, also known as Mercury. Ami withdrew deeper into the still cells of her body. Would he punish her know? Would he forever banish her from the Elysian Fields?_

_Hermes chuckled. "Playing hard to get, eh? I like my women flighty." He winked at her corpse. Without further ado, his hand blazed in light and he plunged it into her body, rooting around for her essence. He grabbed hold of it easily and drew her out, pulling her next to him. _

_Ami resisted the urge to pout. Can one pout in the presence of a God? "What do you want of me?" She asked, a trite sullenly. "Do you bear a message from the Gods, herald?"_

_He sighed, smoothing back her long hair… Ami hadn't realized that her hair could be mussed in soul form. Was the soul, then, a reflection of her thoughts and feelings? "Ami, I am your family's patron… Surely you know My powers extend further then the mere deliverance of messages…"_

_Of course Ami knew that. She'd been told that since she was no more than a wee babe. Still, Ami was feeling hurt, and she felt like being a little testy, Gods be damned._

_He frowned at her and continued, almost petulantly. "Apollo isn't the only God tied to healing, you know. You could have stayed with Me for that… Or even turned to Hephaestus… You have no idea how much ridicule I've had to deal with from Apollo, that cheeky little bastard. Hmph, only a messenger."_

_Ami frowned at him. She closed her eyes and recited from memory. "Hermes, herald of the gods. Friend of Odysseus. You introduced weights, measures, and for fun, dice, to mankind. You occasionally escort the dead to Hades. A giver of good luck and friend to mankind, You taught the mortals the gifts of the arts. You are sacred to heralds and are a watcher of roads, traffic, and markets. You fell in love with Polymele, a dancer and she bore you a son, Eudorus…" Ami arched one transparent brow at him. "Is that enough, or should I continue?" _

_Hermes was beaming, obviously pleased with what He felt was flattery. "Well, aren't you the little bookworm?" He grinned. Ami flushed. "You forgot something though…" _

_Ami jumped, and stared at him. "What's that?"_

"_I have a hand in secret dealings and stratagems…"_

"_Oh yeah," Ami muttered._

_Hermes pursed his lips, looking skywards in an exaggerated expression of thought… "Secret dealings… Stratagems… Remind you of anything?"_

_Ami shook her head. Hermes rolled his eyes. "Come now, Ami, you can do better then that… You're whole life has been leading up to this point…"_

_Realization dawned in Ami's eyes. "You… You did all this."_

_Hermes nodded, quite pleased with himself. "Pretty complicated, huh. Took me years, but it all worked out in the end."_

_Ami turned red, sputtering in rage, "You ruined my life!"_

_Hermes pulled away from her, acting affronted. "Ami, darling, how could you say that? You know that you're My favorite…"_

"_Do I?" Ami spat._

"_Would I have done all this," he asked softly. "if not for some greater good?"_

"_Gods are known to be petty and crass at times…" Ami shrugged, dismissing his statement. He seemed to be genuinely angered by this._

"_Of all the people in all the lands, you are My most favored. Does this mean nothing to you?" Ami was taken aback by his sudden mood swing. Did Gods have mood swings? This one certainly did. _

"_You speak of stratagems and plans." Ami said slowly. "But it was my life. You played with my life."_

"_No, I _molded_ you, silly girl." He frowned at her. "I shaped you into who you are today, so that you could become My hand in this world…" Ami was floored._

"_You speak of avatars." She said softly._

_He nodded at her solemnly, departing from his usually joyous nature. "Indeed. Not a simple task. I am not the strongest God, you know that. With time, your strength may grow, but like me, your greatest asset will be your mind, your strategy."_

"_My mind?" Ami laughed bitterly. "Because of my mind, everything I ever loved has rejected me…"_

"_There is one," Hermes said slowly. "One who would not reject you… One who would love you, faults included." Ami perked up, instantly interested. "The descendant of Selene."_

"_Selene," Ami muttered. "Artemis…"_

"_Indeed. The child, like the Goddess her blood is drawn from, is immune to enchantment and will travel the clouds, protecting all creatures, great and small. She will be the champion of life. She possesses great power, little Ami, but she does not possess your strength of mind. She will need you, my little healer." Hermes was regarding her solemnly. Ami swallowed. This was a great deal to take in. Return to life, painful life?_

_But to have a cause? _

_To never again be betrayed?_

_To be loved?_

"_To be loved." Hermes answered her unspoken question. "You have no family? She will be your family. You have no home? She will be your home. You have no strength? Lean on her, she will hold you." Ami swallowed again. Was she making the right choice? Did she really even have a choice when presented with the magical chance of love, family, and acceptance?_

"_I thought you'd say that." Hermes murmured. He drew her to him, and leaned in to her small frame. Just as their lips touched, Ami felt herself being drawn back into her body… To her joy, part of Hermes was coming with her._

Ami woke up slowly. Weight, not her own, settled on the edge of the bed next to her. "So you remember, my little healer." She looked up into the eyes of her God, her savior. He was the same as in her dream, young and mischievous. He fingered her shorn locks. "Different. I like it." For the first time, Ami liked her short hair. He leaned down to her and Ami's eyes fluttered close as she accepted his kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

End Chapter 7


	9. Bittersweet Darkness

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Darkness

A/N: Well, it's that time I was warning you about. Next week is final exam week sooo… this, in all probability, will be the only posting until next weekend. I must fill my brain with knowledge!

Oh yeah, I don't usually answer questions about where the story is going, but this one is more clarification than anything else. If you are descended from someone that means that they are your ancestor. So, when I said Selenity and Serenity were descended from Selene and Endymion, in no way did I mean that Endymion was Serenity's father. Hope that clears it up for the couple of you who asked. And don't forget, trying to stay away from the manga here… Phobos and Deimos never appeared in human form in the anime.

* * *

The week was winding down rapidly. Very rapidly. The first couple of days home from school had been fun, but now Usagi was bored. Very bored. Not to mention anxious…

Mamoru had called her last night to tell her he'd finally been able to snag a plane ticket. The only problem, besides the fact that he was actually leaving, was that it was for Sunday. This Sunday. In some ways, that worked out… Most of the Senshi were still in school and Sunday is the only day Japanese school children get off. So that worked.

What didn't work was that Usagi was still stuck at home.

She could take that he was leaving. She had worked through it last time. What really bothered her was her mother's insistence that she stay in bed…How could she visit Mamochan if she couldn't even leave the house? A private goodbye was obviously not going to happen. That's what really bugged Usagi.

That and she could almost feel her muscles atrophying… She almost wished a youma would show up so that she could justify, at least to herself, sneaking out of the house. So far, no luck.

Darn.

Back to being bored.

She'd already read all of her magna twice. Usagi had given up on buying new magna years ago due to, a, she spent most of her money on snacks, and b, Rei had more than enough money to buy magna out the wazoo. So Usagi would happily borrow from Rei until she got enough money to once again buy her own. Still… She was still bored. And pigging out on the junk food she'd hidden beneath her bed had long ago lost all of its glamour.

Today she'd tried a different tact. Instead of watching movies, reading comic books, and stuffing herself with her secret stash of candy, Usagi thought.

Some people would be amazed. Well, everyone but the Senshi, probably, which was highly unfair. Usagi herself would accept anyone with little question, despite what others thought. Everyone else, though, couldn't seem to do that with Usagi. Usagi's lazy. Usagi's late, again. Usagi forgot her lunch, again. Usagi hangs out with those creepy girls. Usagi's stupid, how did she ever pass entrance exams? Why is she even in school? It doesn't do her any good!

Usagi ignored the comments for the most part. Especially the one about the 'creepy girls'. Who were they to judge her friends? They didn't even try to get to know them, despite the fact that middle school was ages, i.e. a couple of months, ago. Still, the other ones…

Stupid, lazy, late, forgetful… Those were harder to brush off. Usagi thought them herself on occasion. Usagi was generally of a very sunny disposition, but sometimes, alone, she could feel despair take her. They say that the brightest light casts the darkest shadow…

Still, Usagi had her friends! Usagi had told her enemies many times, 'the one thing you can't make me doubt is my friends.' She'd also said, 'my friends are my greatest strength.'

While the words and the meaning behind them were noble, Usagi was always left with one very profound question. Would _Usagi_ ever be Usagi's greatest strength?

A terrible week, that's what it could be summed up to. Mamoru leaving, a heart attack, creep memories, Rei's vision… Wait a minute… What had Rei's vision been about? She never had mentioned it… And then there was of course the disturbing conversation she'd stumbled in on between Mamoru, Rei, and Minako.

"_We're not going to 'dump' her, like you did, Mamoru. We're going to omit some things to keep her from pain and guilt… You would do the same." _

What had Minako been talking about? What were Usagi's friends keeping from her?

Guilty? What did she have to feel guilty about? The dreams had to be involved, somehow. Had Serenity done something on the Moon Kingdom that Usagi wouldn't like to know about? If not Serenity, than someone she would take personal responsibility for… a family member, maybe? A close friend? Usagi would have to talk to Rei and Minako later and get them to fess up.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why Usagi didn't like to think. For the most part, Usagi ran off of her feelings. Thoughts could be tricky and convoluted; they could twist you up before you even realized and send you spiraling downwards into darkness and depression. But it's hard to fool someone's feelings.

Like, for instance, despite all of Naru's logical warnings about Mamoru, Usagi loved him. She felt that he loved her.

If Usagi had gone with her thoughts, she might have accidentally killed many a human who had been transformed into a youma. Instead she had gone with her feelings and healed them.

But still, Usagi had nothing else to do but be wrapped up in her own thoughts. And still, there was something else, something lurking… She could feel them on the edge of her consciousness, waiting for an opportune moment to swallow her up… her memories. While being bloody and unpleasant, her memories had yet to contain the darkness that the Senshi hinted at. It was only a matter of time… Usagi felt that her dreams were building up to something, something big. Something that Usagi wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

Still… best thing round something unpleasant is to get it over and done with, right? Of course at the rate her memories were resurfacing, it could be a lifetime before she remembered everything… Oh well. Usagi let her eyes drift close. She could feel them rushing towards her…

* * *

Ami tapped her chin thoughtfully. She glanced down again at her paper. Ever analytical, Ami was keeping a list of unanswered questions. She glanced at Rei, busy wrestling a rice cake away from Makoto. Minako reentered the room.

"Is Usagi coming?" Ami asked, ignoring the shrieks from the harpies near the rice cakes.

"Her mom says she's asleep." Minako explained, sinking gracefully to the floor. Gracefully… a week ago that word could hardly be applied to rash, often aggressivly happy, Minako. Mina's eyes lost focus as she became engrossed in thought. Ami frowned. Her friends had been doing that often lately; disappearing into some private, unknown world.

Now that Ami remembered being chosen, so to speak, she had done it on occasion as well. Sometimes, when her mind stilled and the outside world melted away, she could feel Him, a kind of warmth in her chest. Her cheeks colored at the memory of the chaste kiss he had brushed against her lips. Gods were known to be capricious. She couldn't read too much into such a gesture. She shook away the trivial, almost flippant, thoughts and glanced again at her list.

_Immortality?_

_Selenity and Selene_

_Avatars and Gods  
Geneticists and torture_

_Damien and Cerriden_

"A-ha!" Makoto was standing triumphantly, rice cake held high into the air.

"Mako!" Minako shrieked. "Get off Rei's head!"

Mako blushed crimson and looked down. Sure enough, her foot was holding the other girl's face into the floor. She gingerly removed her foot, taking a step back. The large amazon seemed surprisingly sheepish as she backed away slowly. To everyone's surprise Rei did not launch herself at the taller girl, but remained on the floor. A muffled "I hate you" drifted upwards. Mako smiled, embarrassed, and pulled Rei to her feet, brushing her off almost simultaneously. Rei frowned in annoyance and deposited herself next to Ami, doing her best to ignore Mako's friendly overtures.

"Is that all we have so far?" Rei asked, trying to keep most of her dignity while still smoothing out her fly away tresses. Mako plopped on the other side of Ami. Rei glared at her. Minako ignored everyone.

Ami nodded. "I don't even know where we could begin answering these questions." She frowned. "We're going to have to wait until we remember more…"

Minako looked up, her face solemn. "We could ask… Them." The world seemed to still. Rei swallowed.

Ami shook her head. "I don't even know if we could. I certainly don't know how to call on my… well, my God, I guess."

Minako nodded, shrugging. It had been worth a shot…

"Rei could always consult the fire again. Since she has the most religious clout, she might be able to get in touch…" Mako trailed off, seeing Rei's pale face. The last time Rei had done a reading had sent the girl's soul fleeing… Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

"I'll do it. Tonight." Rei's voice was soft. Ami nodded, putting a check next to _Avatars and Gods_. Mako glanced over her friend's shoulder, scanning the list quickly.

"Geneticists," she mused. "I can probably answer that one…"

Minako's face was questioning. "How so?"

Mako's face turned grim. The words were slow, almost forced, as if she didn't want to utter them at all… "I was one, you know." All movement stilled abruptly.

Ami's voice was surprisingly tight as she replied. "No, we didn't know. I guess our memories haven't gotten around to that yet."

Mako frowned, surprised at her friend's looks of betrayal. "I'm not going to explain myself about something that happened in another lifetime. I got sold out in the end, too."

"You willingly fell in to a group like that?" Rei asked heatedly.

"Nothing about the Moon Kingdom involved willingness!" Mako exploded. The other girls drew back in surprise.

"We're sorry." Minako said softly, even though Rei didn't look particularly contrite. "We're all a little on edge. Half remembered memories don't make for a lot of peaceful thoughts." Minako glanced at Ami, seeking support.

Ami nodded, sighing. "We might have known what you were on the Moon Kingdom and accepted you, but now we're rediscovering everything. Everything is so surreal."

"What do you know about them?" Rei asked, voice calm.

Mako glanced heavenward, in thought. "Let's see…" She seemed to be grasping for a way to explain a rather nebulous concept. She glanced at Minako. "You remember, in your memory… The Geneticist was nothing more than a regular scientist, right? Nothing about black suits, Rods, et cetera, am I correct?" Minako nodded in response.

"Well, that's the way they started. Merely a specialized branch of scientists who studied and experimented with genetics. By Rei's dream, they had evolved, so that they're duties included going out and finding candidates."

"And mine?" Ami asked quietly, looking at her lap.

"By the time of your abduction," Mako said grimly. "science was no longer involved. Geneticists were no longer scientists, in any sense of the word. We were hand selected, but by whom, none of us knew. The Rods, as they were known, could be manipulated through the use of psychic ability. Girls and boys with enough powers were taken from their homes and trained. I was one of the unlucky ones."

"Why's that?" Minako questioned.

Mako's voice remained steely, emotionless. "Most of us were chosen from a young age, but the Geneticists were still relatively new. They needed older people to work while the younger ones were trained. I wasn't old, to be sure, but I was old enough to throw some people around if I needed too. With the older ones, me included… there were problems." Sensing, although not seeing her friend's questioning looks, she continued.

"The young ones could be trained completely, have every moral and sense of self completely stripped from them. With the old ones, it was harder. We could remember our lives pre-Geneticism. Ifthe Olders got to be too muchof a problem, we were discarded.Most of us didn't like that and we didn't like what we did to people. Every so often,there'd betales of anolderGeneticist who went crazy and tried to escape."

"What happened to them?" Ami asked softly.

"They sent the youngest members after them. It was their job to hunt them down and to… to kill them. It was part of their training."

"Did any ever escape?" Rei asked, dreading the answer.

"No." Mako looked down at her clenched hands. "The older Geneticists who tried to escape… they still had memories of their own lives, morals. They couldn't kill small children. The child Geneticists…" Mako shivered, her eyes squeezing shut. "They had no qualms about finishing any mission."

"Did you ever have to… hunt anyone?"

Mako laughed bitterly. "Thankfully, no. I was too old, in their minds. Plus, I was strong willed to begin with, not easily trained. It's one of the reasons why they decided to put me into the program."

"The program?" Ami asked.

"The Senshi training program."

The other girls bristled. A training program? Is that how they had snuck the truth about the origins of the Senshi past the Monarchy?

"I won't lie to you. I was strong willed, but I followed orders too." Mako said slowly, looking at each of her friends in turn. "I delivered girls, and even boys, into their hands. I'm not proud of it, but I won't apologize either."

The room lapsed into silence as information was digested, spit out, and digested again.

"What about being chosen?" Minako finally asked.

"As a Geneticist or as a Senshi?" Mako replied.

Minako didn't think she wanted to know what was involved with being chosen as a Geneticist. "As a Senshi."

Mako shrugged, light finally returning to her eyes. "Haven't gotten that far yet… I only just got sold out in last night's memories…"

"Who? Who delivered you to them?" Ami asked. "Cerriden?"

Mako frowned in confusion before remembering what Ami had told her about her betrayer, Cerriden. "No, it wasn't him. I only met him once on the Moon…"

"Then who was it?" Ami pressed.

Mako stared hard into her friend's eyes before replying. "A Senshi. A Senshi pointed me out to them." Ami swallowed.

"Which one?" Minako asked softly.

"I don't know." Mako replied, just as soft.

Once again, silence… Rei finally stood, glancing at all of her friends. The dark cloud that hung above them was too much for her to bear. She needed some distraction.

"If I'm to do a fire reading tonight, I'll need to prepare. We can talk tomorrow." The other girls got the hint immediately and stood. Ami and Mako filed out of the room. Mina stood next to her friend.

"You don't have to do this you know."

Rei shook her head. "No, I do. I want to know just as much as anyone else. Last time I was hasty, unprepared. This time I will take the time to prepare correctly."

Minako nodded assertively. "Right."

A smile broke across Rei's face. "You might want to put Usagi on alert, just in case."

Mina chuckled. "Who'd choose to rescue you?" She stuck out her tongue.

Rei's smile dimmed a little. "Only Usagi," she replied. "Only Usagi."

Minakocouldn't figure out what she'd said wrong. She offered another smile to the priestess before turning to leave.

"Thank god! I didn't think they'd ever leave!" A high voice exclaimed behind Rei. Rei jumped in surprise, quickly turning towards the intruder. Two small girls with dark hair were smiling at her. Their smiles were identical. In fact, the girls were identical, from their ebony hair to their delicate feet. The only difference between the two was the clothes they wore. One wore a delicate dress of blue lace. The other sported a longerred satindress. The only words that could be used to describe them were 'creepy'. Well, maybe 'chilling' would work… Or perhaps 'disturbing.'

"Earth to Rei!" The girl in red cried. The girl in blue leaned in to her twin.

"I knew we made good entrances, but we really shell shocked her, huh?"

Rei shook her head, clearing away the confusion. "What are you doing in here?" She demanded. Anyone as… creepy… as these two girls had to be at the very least partways evil.

The girl in blue smiled. "I'm Fear and Panic."

The girl in red grinned. "I'm only Panic."

"What?" Rei demanded. "You aren't making any sense."

The girls shared a glance. "Sorry, rough translations… I'm Phobos." The girl in red announced and then flourished a hand towards her twin. "And this is Deimos."

"The… crows?" Rei croaked.

"At least she's not a dunderhead." Deimos muttered, belying her seemingly sweet nature. Rei's face heated.

"What do you want?" Rei asked when speech returned.

"You want to contact them, right?" Phobos asked and then rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I meant 'Them'. You mortals, always giving Gods the big letters. They're our parents so we reserve the right to not respect them." The God slash creepy child grinned cheekily.

"Parents?" Rei asked.

Deimos nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. Papa Ares and Mama Aphrodite."

"Surely you didn't think we were named after the moons of Mars?" Phobos scoffed. "Papa Ares sent us to watch over you when he learned that you were coming to this shrine."

Rei swallowed again. The crows had been around since she'd arrived, a rather long lifespan for birds, even crows… Then a thought crossed her mind.

"I thought you were male!"

"What?" Deimos shrieked.

"Sure, Greek myth says that you are the sons of Ares and Aphrodite and that you ride with him to battle." Rei smiled sweetly at them, knowing she had succeeded at annoying them. Ha! And Yuuichiru thought that Ancient Mythology class would never pay off!

"Well, I never!" Deimos hmphed.

"The Romans ripped off the Greek gods for the most part, right?" Phobos asked. "Well, who do you think the Greeks ripped off?" She tapped her foot in exxagerated annoyance.

The answer came to the priestess almost immediately. "The Silver Alliance?" Rei asked slowly.

"Exactly!" Phobos replied. "They're only mortals… They couldn't be expected to get everything right…"

"What about the battle part."

Deimos shrugged. "Sure, we did that. It's fun riding in Papa's chariot. You should hear the mortals squeal." Rei felt as though she might be sick…

"But we haven't done that in a long time. Over 2000 years, in fact." Phobos added, oblivious. "Those were the good days…"

"You've been a child for over 2000 years?" Rei asked, curiosity winning out against disgust.

Phobos and Deimos shared another look. "How many brain cells did you lose when you became human?" Phobos asked innocently.

Before Rei could fire off an angry retort Deimos jumped in. "We were never really children. To be a child implies birth and mortality. Gods are just kind of… created. Phobos and I choose our appearance at will. Sometimes with Papa we were big burly Germanic Teutonic guys. Scared the Romans to pieces..." She paused here to giggle.

"That's probably why the Greeks got all confused." Phobos grinned.

"But you said-"

"Yeah, yeah. The Papa and Mama thing right? They had a hand in our creation, but we certainly weren't born in the conventional sense." Deimos scoffed at the idea, one she seemed to think was obviously ludicrous. "What makes you think Gods have internal organs?"

"But Selene-"

"Not the time for this," Phobos waved away Rei's question with her hand. "We're not here to tell you the nature of Gods. Do you want to come with us or not?"

"Come with you?" Rei questioned. "I don't understand."

"You want some answers right?" Phobos asked. "We'll take you to the Source…"

"Yup, the Source knows everything. It'll even explain the whole God, mortal coupling thing…" Deimos winked. "If you're interested…"

Rei colored. "No thanks…"

Deimos and Phobo shrugged silmultaneously. They disappeared without further ado, leaving Rei behind, blinking in surprise.

"No wait!" She cried. "I meant about the coupling thing! I do have questions!"

Phobos and Deimos popped back into the room, grinning mischievously. "We know." Deimos giggled.

All of a sudden the girls were far older and towering over the priestess. The whites of their eyes had faded to black, their irises disappearing completely. Their dresses, once satin and lace, were replaced with an unfathomable darkness. Rei began to understand why they were known as fear and panic.

"Come with us." Phobos intoned. A slow, cold shiver crept up Rei's spine. She wanted answers didn't she? She closed her eyes and stepped into them, into darkness.

End Chapter.

A/N Next chapter: Questions Answered. Serenity Dreams. Makoto remembers more. You guys are probably sick of all of the God references, so I'll try to avoid them for a few chapters.


	10. Bittersweet Lies

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Chapter 10: Bittersweet Lies

A/N: Sorry, been busy.

* * *

It was dark. And yet it was not. 

It was warm. But not really.

Rei couldn't tell if it was her surroundings that were constantly changing or her own perception. Either way, it was not what she expected. The mist reminded her vaguely of Setsuna and the Gate of Time.

Behind her Phobos and Deimos stood like great monoliths, faces impassive and eyes empty.

"What is this place?" Rei turned to them, calling out to their blank faces.

"This is an entrance way, one of many. It is a doorway to the Source."

"Yes, but what is the source?"

"The Source. Know you not the Source?"

"I don't know what the Source is. I don't understand!"

"The Source of all life. There is nothing that it cannot know, cannot see."

Rei shook her head. Warmth spread on her back as though a lazy sunbeam was creeping up her spine, warming the skin it caressed. She turned and immediately squinted against the harsh glare. Doors had opened in the darkness and Rei sucked in a breath as their maw was ever widened.

"We go not with you, Priestess." Phobos intoned.

"For a God to touch the Source is to be consumed by it. Our time here is not yet at a close. You must enter by yourself." Deimos finished.

Something… in Rei's ear… Singing… and happiness. Peace, even. A strange state was taking over body. The comfort of sleepiness made her eyes droop and yet her sense had never been sharper, her mind never more alert. She took a step towards the great opening.

"Stop this!" A giant fist closed around her arm and she felt herself jerked back, away from the light. The doors swung shut quickly, much faster then they had opened. The slammed shut with a note of finality that tore at her soul.

"And you two! What were you thinking?"

The great goddesses were once again petulant little girls, kicking their feet in dirt that was not present. "We were just trying to help, Papa." Phobos pouted.

"Yes. Like you told us too, Papa." The grin on Deimos' face was nothing short of wicked.

"Taking her to the source? That I ever consented to creating a spark with Aphrodite is a wonder even to me." He raged. He turned back to Rei, his expression softening. "Little Hellfires, those two are, trying to play a little trick on you." The big man shot a quick glare at his offspring. The dark that was not melted away and Rei was back in her temple with Ares. Sniggering in the other room told her that Phobos and Deimos were still around.

"Never… Ever… go into the Source." He impressed upon her, sternly. Rei swallowed, looking up at him. She had only seen him… physically, one other time. Massive was a word that could be used to describe Ares. Well over six feet, he towered over her, a paragon not of athleticism, but of pure brawn. His dark hair fell into his dark eyes. Last time she had seen him, he hadn't been quite so… handsome.

"I went for the father figure look last time. If I remember correctly, which I always do, I was a bit bigger around… here." He was indicating his belly, a smirk on his face. Devilishly handsome might be better suited to him than just plain handsome.

"The Source… What would have happened if I'd…" Her voice broke off, but he picked up on her meaning easily enough.

"Stepped through those doors? Well, I don't rightly know. It's always different with Mortals. When Gods are tired of this realm they go back to the Source and just dissipate into it."

"They die?" She asked, softly.

"Of course not." He grumped. "The Source created everything. You, Me, this temple, that tree, et cetera. For a God to go back to the Source is to… become part of the Source, I guess is the best word. The Source is kind of... well, how would you know it…" He paused to think. Mortals kept changing the name for it…

"God?" Rei prompted.

"Smart girl!" He said proudly. "God is only one of the names for it… And for a mere mortal to look on the face of the God that created everything, even my parents, the Titans, well, who's to say what could have happened. A few people have looked into it's… face, I guess… but it's always different. If the mortal doesn't die or go crazy they found a religion based on what they saw. Which makes everyone else crazy…" He paused, reflecting inward before finishing lamely. "It's difficult to explain."

The warmth and happiness spread through Rei's bones but it was only the ghost of a memory compared to what she had felt outside those doors. An aching filled her, an aching to return…

"Rei." Ares said sternly. "Do not ever go through those doors, or any other entrances you find. You meet the Source when you die. No sense in rushing it."

"But-" Rei protested.

"You would have lost me Rei. If you came back alive, that spark I put into your being would have been consumed by the Source. No longer would you be Sailor Mars, you would merely be another girl unable to protect her friends." His voice was soft, almost hypnotic. "The spark in you is a Godspark, Rei. It would melt away in the presence of the Source… There's a chance I would disappear with it. I don't want that. If you won't stay away for you, Rei, do it for Me."

Rei finally nodded slowly. Ares' visage was beginning to waver, as if it was a mirage in the desert.

"I am not strong enough to stay." Ares voice came to her, even as his body was melting from her sight. "I will have… a talk... with My wayward children."

And with that, his presence left her completely. Rei slumped against the wall. She had almost made the biggest mistake of her life. She hoped Ares put a stop to the dangerous mischeif that Phobos and Deimos wrought.

* * *

"Are you afraid of death, Serenity?" 

"My name is Usagi." She glowered at his thin frame. "And no. I've been dead many times. So if that's a threat-"

"No threat." He shrugged. "Merely curiosity…" He turned to her but his face remained half cloaked in shadow.

"Do you remember it, being dead?" He asked. There was amusement behind his words, a sort of mirth that Usagi didn't understand. She folded her arms across her chest, more as a comforting act than as protection against the cold atmosphere of the Moon. He leaned against one of the few pillars that remained standing.

She turned from him and looked across the vast indentation of the moon's surface. At one point this had been a villa, a summer retreat next to the sea of serenity. Now, the sea was dried up, the villa nothing more then another dusty ruin. There was a moment's sadness in Usagi. Sadness not for a dead sea, or dead ruins, but fordead _people;_people whohad surely died here when the Dark Kingdom attacked.

"No," She finally said. "I don't. I wasn't really dead after… after the Dark Kingdom attacked. I was… sleeping, or something like that."

"And the other times, with Metallia, or Fiore…"

A thrill of alarm coursed through Usagi's body. How much did he know about her history? "I didn't really die against Metallia. I was on the brink of death when I poured the last of my life into the crystal."

"So then you died."

She shook her head. "No. The crystal granted my wish almost instantaneously. I never made it to the 'other side', as one might say."

"And the other's."

A ghost of a memory lapped at the back of Usagi's brain. Warmth… and happiness… "Sometimes I think..." As fast as it had come the memory slipped away and Usagi was forced to shake her head. "No, I don't remember anything. I woke up from my 'deaths' as though from sleep. Maybe we cease to be when we die."

He scoffed. "You don't believe that."

"I think its better I not know." She turned to him, her eyes probing the shadows. "If it what they say is true, and the afterlife is paradise, who would want to remember it when they were alive. The world is a hard and unforgiving teacher. If we were to remember the other side, maybe we'd all just give up."

"And if the other side is a hell dimension?" His grin held a tinge of malice.

"I don't believe that." She said simply, looking back over the vast lake that had long ago dried up. "Besides, what does it matter? This is all a dream, anyway."

"Do you want to know what it feels like to die, Serenity?"

Alarm once again raised the hair on her neck. She pushed it away and instead repeated, "My name is Usagi."

"You will never be Usagi to me," He said in reply.

Usagi shrugged. If she looked hard enough, she could swear she could once again see the waters of serenity lapping at the shoreline.

"I will not let you die, Serenity." His voice was low.

She turned to him, her face somber, her eyes serious. "Everyone dies. Even me."

The chalky ruins of the moon melted away.

* * *

Damien's hand clenched around the edge of his chair. 

"Did you see her?" His companion asked.

"Yes." He muttered, willing his arms to relax.

"What did you speak of?"

"Nothing." He muttered. "We simply spoke, nothing more."

The answer did not seem to satisfy the woman. Her face twisted into a grimace of dissatisfaction.

* * *

_They met away from the campsite, high atop a bluff where even the centaur archer's, strong as they were, could not send their arrows. Endymion was clenching the hilt of his great sword. The hilt of a large broad sword, aptly nicknamed 'Deathbringer', could be seen over his shoulder. Endymion was not a trusting man, and although he retained some misgivings about the Moon Princess he had firmly decided that no one got to kill her but him. Hence, he came to the meeting armed, in direct defiance of the centaur's wishes. _

_She was frazzled. Her hair was coming out of it's… whatever those were called… Royal hair thingies. Endymion frowned. She had a distinctly tussled look and she seemed tired, as though she had just rolled out of bed. Or been rolled in a bed…_

_Endymion shifted uncomfortably…_

_Didn't want to follow that line of thought, as tempting as it was._

_The centaurs were whispering excitedly among themselves, their eyes constantly flicking towards the disheveled Princess. Her dress was ruined, muddied and bloodied and the Gods only know what else. Her face was taut, but she hadn't lost that distinctly regal air that was as close to her as though it was a mantle draped on her shoulders. The centaur general bowed deeply and the noise faded away as the centaurs held their breath, waiting to see her response. She curtsied effortlessly, sinking almost to the floor. The centaur's murmurings resumed with fervor; a sign of respect to curtsy that low, andfrom the Moon Princess as well. _

_Endymion shifted uneasily from his left to his right foot and back again. He had wanted to wait. They could have at least waited until she'd had a moment's repose or been allowed to bathe, or even change. But the moment she'd learned of the centaur general's message she had been eager to leave, so much so that she would have left with the centaur's messenger if he and her cousin hadn't gone chasing after her. Impulsive girl. _

_Endymion didn't like impulsive girls. Too much trouble._

_The centaur general offered the girl his arm. Endymion's eyes narrowed dangerously as she graciously accepted. Her eyes flicked to his white knuckles which held a strangle hold about the hilt of his sword. The general and the princess drifted away from the group, speaking in hushed tones._

_He should have brought his axe, too. Damn._

_The centaur general whispered something to her and her tinkling laughter echoed back to him._

_Maybe he should have brought the flail as well. _

"_He's part horse." Kunzite murmured into his ear. "What's there to be jealous about?"_

"_I am not jealous. I barely even know the little chit." He ground out, before turning and following their retreating forms. _

_Only, of course, so that he could keep an eye on her. Wouldn't want any foul play to happen on his hourglass._

"_How long have you been heading up this campaign, general?"_

"_Only six months, since the death of the last Head General."_

"_And why do you wage war?" She prodded._

_The centaur sighed heavily. "Our lands our mountainous, princess. Our people have always been inclined to astronomy, scholarly works, and farming, but with a bursting population…"_

"_You must have lands for your people to live on and soil rich enough to grow the food required to feed the young." She finished for him._

"_Exactly. And so we found another act. Diplomacy." He grimaced. "Things did not… work out. Humans are superstitious. They believe us to be demons sent by Hades himself. They would never grant us any land, so we fight to take what they will not give."_

"_And now you are soldiers."_

"_Indeed."_

"_Perhaps one day," She said softly. "there could be peace." Endymion say her head turn slightly back towards him._

"_Never while the humans continue to deny us right to grow and prosper."_

_Endymion bit back an angry retort. Of course the big, hairy lug forgot to mention how centaur raiding parties swept into small hamlets, squashing the lives of innocent farmersas though they weren't worth the soil under foot...andof course, to a centaur, they were not._

"_Surely that is not the whole story, general." Serenity murmured._

"_It never is, princess." He replied. "War is full of atrocities that neither side is particularly proud of… Still…" He trailed off._

"_Go on, Karmac…" She insisted._

_Oh, Karmac. So now they were on first name basis, were they? Endymion wondered if it would be considered undiplomatic to simply stab him and get it over with…Probably. Plus, he'd have to fight his way through the hooves and spears of all those other centaurs…_

"_Of all the human armies to join, I would never have thought to find you in company with the Dark Prince."_

"_Oh him," Serenity said loftily, glancing back towards Endymion. "More of accident then anything else."_

_Endymion seethed. He had kidnapped her fair and square and she knew it! There was no 'accident' about it. _

"_Still, I find there is little dark about him… Very fair man, a just man." She ambled on. He could tell she was biting back a grin. Cheeky chit._

_Endymion didn't like girls who were cheeky either. _

"_I have heard. Still, there are rumors…"_

"_I do not heed rumors, general." She warned. "Only truth."_

"_Of course, of course. Still, the fighting will resume and you may again find yourself on a battlefield… Surely that is not what you want. What would your mother say?"_

"_My mother sows the seeds of peace. She would not fault me for trying to follow in her footsteps."_

"_Still-"_

"_Enough general. I will not directly attack your men, if that is what you are getting at. Neither, however, will I be killed by them or will I suffer them, or anyone else, to kill another. I am a healer, Karmac, not a warrior, but provoke me and you may find yourself in a precarious position." Her voice was cool and both Karmac and Endymion were taken aback._

"_Indeed," he muttered. "Many of my men are resentful of you. I'm sure you understand." His voice had once again been smoothed, polished, and glossed._

"_No, I do not understand." She replied._

"_While you were not alive when we were created, surely you can understand that they might feel resentful of you, being the embodiment of your Kingdom."_

"_No," she slowed to a halt, turning to gaze up at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."_

_The general seemed slightly confused, taken aback even. Endymion continued to advance on them. "Are you toying with me?" he hissed at the girl's small frame._

"_She doesn't know anything." Endymion said calmly, coming to a rest next to Serenity. He glanced down at the top of her head. "Surely you know my people hold a grudge as much as anyone. Do you think the girl is here on accident, general?"_

"_You think this is a mere grudge, you pompous prat?" the general seethed, diplomacy dropping with little ado. "You think my forefather's asked for this existence? Eking a living out of mountains, changed into some kind of monster?"_

"_Monster?" Endymion replied smoothly. "Surely you do not hold prejudice against your own race."_

"_My race," he seethed. "shouldn't exist."_

"_What is he talking about, Endymion?" her cerulean eyes turned up to him._

"_Serenity," He murmured to her, eyes never leaving the general's face. "The moon kingdom created the centaurs."_

_He eyes widened in shock. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "That cannot be."_

"_It is the truth." The gruff voice rumbled from the centaur's mouth. "And then they dumped us here, on Earth, when they deemed us a failure."_

_Serenity's eyes filled with tears of disbelief. "I don't believe you," she whispered. She turned from them and fled into the forest. _

"_If the first centaurs were like you, no wonder diplomacy didn't work." Endymion sneered at the figure towering over him. He charged after the princess. A well hidden guard slipped from the shadows._

"_Should we finish them, milord?"_

_The general shook his head. "No. I have a better idea." _

_The guard nodded briskly and melted back into the shadow. _

_Endymion ran after the princess, catching up to her easily. His large arms encircled her waist and he pulled her to a halt. She was muttering something under her breath over and over. He inched his ear to her lips._

"_It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie…" She repeated softly to herself, eyes squeezed shut. Endymion sighed softly and pulled her against him, holding her close. He could feel tiny sobs wrack her small frame._

_Endymion really hated women who cried. _

_He glanced up at the sky. It would be dark soon, another day sliding to a close. And they were in the middle of a forest… miles away from the encampment. Crap. Kunzite would come looking for them. Probably best to stay where they were… or maybe Kunzite would…_

'_Endymion,' Kunzite's mind whispered into his head. Endymion clutched the princess closer in surprise._

'_Endymion, stay where you are,' Kunzite's voice continued. 'I'm coming to get you. Don't want you by yourself with centaurs about.'_

_Just when you thought Kunzite was all normal, he'd get all psychic on you. Endymion didn't like that either. _

_He looked again at the girl in his arms._

_Of course there were a lot of things he 'said' he didn't like…_

Mamoru started awake. He knew that across the town Usagi was waking from a similar dream, a similar memory. He knew, despite how shaky their bond had become. His head dropped into his hand. It felt like he was losing her… and he didn't know how to stop it.

He didn't know if he _could_ stop it.

* * *

In a different plane, Ares was red-faced and pacing. "Why I created troublemakers like you is beyond me. The Source only knows what a vindictive she-witch your Mother is. I assume you get it from her side of the spark." 

"Sorry Papa." The little girl in blue pouted. The one in red only stared up at him with big adoring eyes.

"Don't play cutesy with me!" He roared. "I've seen you disembowel your victims for sport. There is nothing innocent about you."

The girl in blue sniggered as she aged to the guise of a twenty year old. "Don't be such a spoil sport, 'Papa.'" She grinned. "We were just having a bit of fun, right Pho?" The one in red, also appearing twenty or so now, sighed in boredom and began examining her nails in disinterest, ignoring her sister. Deimos shrugged, unconcerned.

"I could have disappeared, sucked into the Source, and you were just 'having a bit of fun.'" He sputtered in rage.

"No big deal, Pops." Deimos grinned.

"Pops… I like that." Phobos sniggered.

"Well I certainly don't." he roared.

"You old timers," sneered Deimos. "So behind the times. Do you even know what the internet is?"

"We're gods, we don't need intranet."

Phobos rolled her eyes. "It's _internet_, Daddykins, and it's a big deal in the mortal realm. Just think, if you ever showed your big brooding face on Earth again, in the span of a couple of minutes half the world would know. Dei and I think it's _marvelous, _at least when it's not being crashed and broken." She looked again at her nails in consternation. They grew half an inch and she smiled in pleasure, nodding at herself. She turned to show her sister her claw like nails. Deimos squealed in pleasure and promptly grew hers to the same length.

"Think of how much more fun it would have been to disembowel them with our hands." Phobos cackled at her father.

"Get your mind off viscera for a moment, darling daughter. If you do anything to mess up the plan we have been working on for so long-"

"What plan would that be?" Phobos inquired sweetly.

"Yes, Daddykins. What plan? And who's we, exactly?"

"I know you little sneaks know everything…"

Aphrodite glided from the shadows of a tall pillar. "They are baiting you, lover. They want you to spill…"

"I am no lover of yours," he growled his eyes flicking over her tall frame, disgust twisting his mouth. He turned and stomped away from the three goddesses.

Aphrodite turned on her children. "You keep your mouths and your ears shut." she hissed at them. "You are upstarts, never did know your place. I am centuries older then you and believe me, I have more then enough power to drag you kicking and screaming to the Source and throw you in."

"We taste unpleasant." Phobos grinned wickedly.

"It's all that time we spent as unwashed barbarians on Earth, you see." Deimos's nose wrinkled, throwing back the words Aphrodite had used in the 9th century. "Gives us a bad flavor."

"Yup," Phobos laughed. "The Source would just spit us back out."

"I am not here to banter with you." Aphrodite growled. "I came here to stop Ares from throwing you to the Source, himself."

"Motherly love," Phobos's lower lip trembled in mock feeling.

"Maternal instinct is hardly becoming on you, Mother." Deimos sneered.

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "You just keep anything you know away from Selene and her precious mortal." She hissed, before stalking away from them.

"Oh," Deimos's eyes gleamed. "My dear sister, I believe we hit a sore spot."

"Yup," Phobos grinned, "And now we know that they don't want Selene involved…. Maybe we should go have a chat with her…"

"Nah," Deimos waved that thought away with a swish of her hand. "I'd rather stay here and think of viscera."

"Oooo!" Phobos grinned, her attention immediately diverted.

End Chapter 10


	11. Bittersweet Dealings

Chapter 10

Bittersweet

Bittersweet Dealings

Seamagik

A/N:

The Source giveth, and the Source taketh away. And sometimes, the Source put-ith a whoopy-cushion on your seat. It's sneaky like that. And now, the Source giveth me Chapter 10. Woo.

* * *

Saturday… Days 'til Mamoru's departure: 1. Days 'til Usagi was a blubbering mess on Mamoru's green sofa, clutching his arm: actually, that day was already here. 

Worry was storming through his eyes, on top of the usual heart crushing love and bemused affection, and what showed in Mamoru's eyes was always felt tenfold in his heart.

"It'll only be until December Usagi, and than I'll be right back here with you."

Her head lifted from his shoulder and for one glorious, shining moment, Mamoru believed he had broken through her tears to rise as champion once more-

"Only to leave me again in January!" She wailed before burying her head back into his shoulder.

Ah, noble dreams, they are always the first to die.

"Usagi, I have a confession to make." Usagi sat up, sniffling slightly. He sounded serious and one look into his eyes confirmed it.

"Hai, Mamoru?" She said softly, wiping the last of her tears from her long lashes.

"First of all…" he paused for dramatic emphasis… "I love you, Odango." He smiled gently at her. She blushed crimson. "Second of all… I know your ticklish spots!"

Commence with much shrieking and flailing now.

Less than a minute had passed and Usagi was happy and carefree once more. "That… that was… real funny… tough guy." She breathed in shakily, trying to catch the air that she'd lost in laughing. Happiness, however, was short lived. Her eyes clouded and Mamoru winced, preparing himself for a wail. A wail that never came. He opened his eyes, and peeked down at his little Odango. She stared at her lap, chewing her lip pensively.

"What happened to us, Mamoru?" Her small voice wrapped itself about his heart tearing at strings he hadn't known existed.

"Us, Usagi?" He asked lightly, stomping at the rising panic. "What do you mean?"

"Something is changing in me, Mamoru… in us. I think it started with… with the recent break-up."

Break up. It was actually the socially acceptable term for "Remember when Galaxia killed you and I had no idea where you were and I was miserable so everyone, sans Senshi, assumed that you had broken up with me for some hot American co-ed?" Yeah, he remembered being dead, if that's what she meant. He still cringed whenever she referred to it as "their recent break-up." It reminded him too much of the fight against the Black Moon and all the misery involved.

"You think that affected the bond somehow?"

Usagi shrugged. "There's more…"

Arched eyebrow in response. Typical Mamoru. "Go on…"

"I've been having these… dreams."

"Dreams?" Mamoru asked, a chord struck in his mind.

"I don't think they're really dreams, Mamoru." Her eyes were challenging him, daring him.

"They're not?" He asked nonchalantly.

Usagi sighed. "I think… I think they're memories. And I think you're having them too."

His hand gathered hers and he kissed her forehead. "Dreams, Usagi." he murmured. "Nothing more."

"Don't lie to me, Mamoru. I'm not a child anymore." The challenge in her eyes blazed. He pushed himself away from the couch, away from Usagi. He ran a hand through his hair. A sign of nervousness. A flick of the eyes and the twist of the mouth. It involved her. The stoic calm that came over his features. Yep, he was definitely trying to protect her from something.

"You're only 16." he murmured.

"Old enough for you to stick a ring on my finger." She replied angrily.

"Not to old that I can't take it back." he sneered.

Crap! He watched as Usagi's face crumpled and she turned away from him. That wasn't the usual Usagi crocodile-tears "sadness that'll go away with ice cream" (sneaky sneaky); that was the face of the true Usagi being truly hurt. Dammit Mamoru! Why do you always choose the worst times to revert to old attitudes?

"Why won't you tell me?" Her voice drifted to him, almost too soft too hear. "Time and time again, haven't I proved my love for you? When you realize I'm not going to leave you?" She glanced at him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He turned from her, fists clenching.

"Maybe I should go," she murmured, rising to leave.

"I'm scared, Usagi." His voice was stony. Stony but with cracks.

She stopped in mid rise. She sank back into the couch, saying nothing, merely waiting for him to continue.

"The last time… the last time I dreamed as vividly as I have been recently-"

"You kicked me out of your life and made us both completely miserable?" Okay, she had been planning on letting him lay it all out, but in no way was she going to let him to do that to them again. Ever. Never Ever.

"I watched you die, Usagi. I lost my parents to death, Usagi… there's no coming back from that. I wasn't going to lose you completely… Being able to see you alive would have been enough for me." He turned to her, earnesty in his eyes, begging her to know and understand.

"Death has this funny way of not affecting me," she replied dryly, wiping moisture from her eyes. Her throat squeezed painfully.

"I didn't realize that then." he replied, just as dry but with a slight chuckle that sounded almost forced. "I don't like what I dreamed." He continued after a moment.

"At first I dreamt of nothing but battles and death. I was hardly going to share that with you. The cold feeling of… well, I didn't actually feel anything, just went from one enemy to the next. I was ashamed, Usagi. I took away what you value most; life."

"Silly," she teased. "I value my Mamo-chan most." But to no avail. She could still see the darkness gathering around him, the blackness of his mood.

"So I willed them to be dreams only. Only they kept coming. And then, one night, I dreamt of you." He turned blue eyes on her and the self-loathing in them made her gasp. "I _hated_ you, Usagi. I hated you and everything you stood for."

"If I've seemed… stilted lately, now you know why. Trying to reconcile dreams with what we've been told about the Moon Kingdom. I didn't know much about my previous life before these dreams began, only the way in which we died."

Usagi nodded. She could certainly understand that. She'd been told much by Luna, but what could you trust from a cat who not only could not remember what her Princess had looked like, but who had also named her Sailor Moon, a Senshi who hadn't existed during the Moon Kingdom. Whenever she and Mamoru had spoken of remembering, the memories had been strictly from the last few days of the Silver Millennium; Dancing, kissing under the light of Earth, the palace in flames...

"Truth be told," he chuckled, black mood starting to dissipate, "I still don't know too much. I've only dreamt of battles and of you… and well… you remember Metallia's Generals?"

"I'm right there with ya," Usagi grinned at him.

He sighed. "I'm not even sure if I _was_ a Prince."

"Well, at the very least, you were a very handsome General."

"Don't forget intimidating."

"No, really didn't catch that vibe..."

"What? Didn't you see the black armor…"

"Hmmm… I can't seem to recall. Was it black or maybe just dark blue?"

"No, it was definitely black."

"But only villains wear black."

"This isn't a manga, Odango. And it doesn't matter because it was black and I was intimidating."

"I thought you looked kind of cuddly myself."

"What! I did not!" Slight pause. "Really?"

"Of course."

"You think so?" Longer pause. "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because I love you, Mamo-baka." She laughed affectionately.

"And I love you, Odango Atama." He smiled softly at her, moving back towards the couch.

"Usagi… is that a gray hair?"

"_Nani_! Mamoru no baka!"

The hours passed too quickly, Usagi reflected as she watched Mamoru drive away. Actually, she watched him speed away. She turned to glare at her father, who was still waving the broom wildly in the air. "He's leaving tomorrow." She huffed. "You could have at least _tried_!"

"Get inside!" He raged.

Usagi laughed and Kenji's anger deflated a little. Was his little girl sneaking from out of under his thumb? Was she growing up?

"I love you too, Dad. I'm glad you're home." She stood on tip-toes to give him a kiss on her cheek. She ran into the house.

His little girl _was _growing up. Broom still in hand, Kenji promptly burst into tears.

* * *

"Rei! Rei, wait up!" 

Rei turned and to her credit her eyes only narrowed slightly. Still, she stopped to wait for the newcomers.

"Rei, I just wanted to say-" Makoto began.

"_We_ wanted to say-" Ami interjected.

Makoto interrupted. "That we're really sorry. You know. About the arcade. And the argument. And the slapping." Rei rolled her eyes. Trust Makoto to spell everything out in sharp, glaring detail.

"I'm not _really_ sorry about the slapping." Makoto added, after the silence had stretched out too long. Rei and Ami stared at her. She blushed. "Well, Ami was the one to do it… but I apologize on her behalf."

"It doesn't matter." Rei said coldly.

"What?" Mako demanded. "Of course it matters! Why wouldn't it matter?"

"It's over." Rei replied. "You didn't trust me, you called me out, and now we're moving on." God knows Rei didn't want to be callous. Years of habit and training had given her that… but on the edge of her brain something tickled; _Old alliances are being revived._ Rei shook her head.

_Will you stand together this time?_

"Rei, are you even listening?" Mako demanded.

_Or will you once again be divided into factions; comrade against comrade?_

Rei recognized that voice, had heard it in her dreams-

"You aren't listening, are you? God, that is so like you! We came here to apologize!"

Rei snapped back to reality, eyes focusing on the angered brunette. Ami was tugging at Makoto's arm, trying to calm her tall friend but to no avail.

"If you want to be stuck up, fine!" Makoto raged face a motley shade of crimson. Ami grimaced but quickly followed the Amazon angrily stomping away.

Rei turned and began running. With the deftness that came only from years of training, she pulled her communicator from her bag and pushed Minako's sign. Minako's face lit up on the vid screen. Rei easily avoided the boy on the bike and the dog underfoot while still listening to Minako's yawned "Hai?"

"I'm coming over. We need to speak."

"'Bout what?"

"About old alliances."

* * *

Usagi brushed out her long hair, eyes turned inwards. Slowly, bit by bit and piece by piece she was putting it together. She had forgotten about the memory of Ares she'd shared in Rei's mind. Now it danced in her head to a tune that just barely managed to elude her. Rei's death and rebirth as an avatar, Minako. Minako and Rei hiding something from her; surely it involved Ares and the corpse or Rei lying on that cold table. Endymion's admitted hatred of Serenity and what she stood for. What _can_ a princess stand for if not her kingdom? She didn't like the obvious conclusions her brain was shouting at her. There was really only one way to get answers anymore. She set down her brush and slipped between the covers, despite the fact the sun was only just beginning to dip below the horizon. She shut her eyes and willed sleep to come. The time for little girls was over. It was time for some answers. 

Rightbefore sleep claimed her, Usagi remembered she hadn't resolved the strange weakening of the bond with Mamoru. She fought the drowsiness, thinking to call him, but once it started to creep on, sleep held her firmly in it's grasp.

End Chapter 10

Not as long as usual, but I'm very tired.


	12. Bittersweet Reconciliation

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Chapter 11

Bittersweet Reckoning

I lied. I don't hate this story as much as I thought I did. In fact, I think it might be my favorite. Damn.

One of my problems with this story, honestly, was the disheartening lack of response. My first fic was mushy and people raved about it, so I was hoping that they'd do the same for the slightly more complex plot line of Bittersweet. A few people reviewed often or added it as a fav., (yay! love you!), but overall people didn't seem to get in to it. HOWEVER, I'm over it now, now that I've decided that this is by far my favorite. I'm writing it now just for the sake of writing it, not for reviews. So hopefully, those of you who like it won't have to wait 6 months in between postings. 3 months at the most, I swear :P NYAH!

As always, excuse the small errors. I get so excited when I write my brain can glaze right over them.

Shorter chapter, just so y'all know I'm working on it. Future postings will take a while, but will be longer. Hurrah.

* * *

We all made a pact, yes. A pact so that our charge, Serenity, would never have to know the pain of what we'd suffered. Some did not want to pledge...

Venus and I, we valued friendship, but we knew what we were: protectors. We would give our lives for Serenity, no matter that she would never ask it of us. The pact was merely an extension of our duties. Protection from the truth. Protection from pain and guilt.

Jupiter and Mercury, they valued the friendship of Serenity above all else. They felt the pact was a betrayal. Honesty with friends above all else, Serenity would say gaily and Jupiter and Mercury would parrot back just as happily.

They were finally forced to concede to the pact when we won the Outers to our side. And by Outers, I mean Neptune and Uranus. Saturn, sickeningly enough, had been broken, and then Chosen, at a tender age. Her mind was not always... sound. She followed the orders that Uranus issued with efficiency that could only be marveled at. If only she didn't sing while she worked... She always sang... the strangest songs. As for Pluto. Pluto was hardly ever around. She was always at the Time Gate. Of all the Senshi, she cared the least for Serenity and the most for Selenity. For what it was worth, even if Saturn and Pluto had voted they day we met to discuss the pact... well, their votes might have been tallied but no one would really have counted them. Such is the politics of the Senshi.

And that is what I meant when my brain whispered to me of old alliances, as I stood staring at an enranged Makoto in the Crown Royal Arcade.

It was always me, me and Venus, guiding Serenity to the best path. We would never allow Serenity to be inadvertently hurt because we valued her happiness above her safety. Oh, the times I would rail at Jupiter... Serenity would turn puppy dogs eyes on those two, beg to be let out into the unprotected city, and they would let her go. I hit Jupiter once, didn't I?

Yes. I did. I remember now.

Jupiter and Mercury, they had once again let Serenity slip out of the palace. Only this time... This night above all else, Serenity should have been home and safely tucked in bed. But no. She had never seen the Beltane Rites before. She begged and pleaded with those two until they'd let her slip over the hedge. Silly girl! She didn't know the significance of the Fires. And didn't know how dangerous men could be, even if you were a princess barely out of childhood. So that's why when I learned Jupiter had let her out on the night of the Rites...

I've never hit anyone as hard as I hit Jupiter.

I dislocated her jaw. Mercury had to bind it with Power to set it right.

That night, Serenity went missing. A man at one of the Circles said he'd seen a human trailing the Princess. Not just any human, oh no.The Dark Prince himself, the very essence of barbarity and evil. And now Serenity was missing.

I hit Jupiter a second time that day. I broke her jaw that time. Mercury was most displeased... I'd tried to wrap my hands around her throat but my leader, Venus, pulled me off with a stern reprimand. I could see that anger burning in her eyes as well and part of me knew that she wished she could lash out at them as I had... but I would accept whatever punishment she meted out... _after_ we found Serenity. At that moment,the princess could be our only concern.

I never did get punished for attacking those two. I think perhaps it was because Venus was just as mad as I was at them. That and we found Serenity under such extraordinary circumstances... wiped the thought of punishment right out of our minds. I still remember the half-smile on Saturn's face as she had declared that a centaur general was trying to contact us. Her psychic powers, so much stronger than mine... they were frightening. And the singing was always unnerving. But that is how we came to contact Karmac.

Through Karmac we found Serenity, Endymion, and the Generals.

And in the Generals I found my first and my only lover.

But now I stood outside Minako's house and I wonder. Old alliances?

Whomever I am now, I am different than the angry, broken girl I was on the moon. Makoto and Ami are my friends. What do I need with old alliances? The Senshi as one whole, complete unit... That is a great gift. I turned from Minako's house and looked straight into Makoto's burning eyes. I hadn't even heard her walk up. Her eyes... They weren't burning in anger.

"You are my friend." She said firmly, as though she were half trying to convince herself. "And no matter what my... memories... tell me, I do not hate you."

I nodded, feeling my own eyes burn in response. "I think we've been through too much at this point for hate to ever enter the equation." I replied.

We heard the front door open, and Minako stepped out of the shadows of the doorway. She cast a soft smile at the three of us. Three, because now Ami was creeping up. Poor, shy Ami, only she's not really either of those things. I used to think I preferred her to Usagi. I don't. But I do love her. I don't hate her. And I don't want her to bend to my will.

I am not that sad, strange girl from the moon anymore.

But I still know the truth. There is but one commen thread that connects us all. On the moon, when we were all so broken, that thread was our lifeline. Here the thread is important, but has been strengthened by the webbing of friendship, support, and memories that all these years as mostly normal girls have bestowed upon us. If that thread were to ever snap, what would become of the Senshi? If Usagi were to... leave us... what would happen to those carefully constructed supports? Would we break apart?

"Do you remember when Serenity went missing the night of Beltane?" Makoto asked into the silence.

"I was thinking about it just a second ago." I answered, swinging more of my obnoxious hair out of my face and over my shoulder. For the first time in years, Ami did not look envious of my long hair. I felt a little pride. We were all growing up.

"I was still sort of new to the Senshi thing. And the immortal thing."

I smiled a half smile at her. Jupiter was the only Senshi not born as a Lunar. She was an earth girl, and had been disturbed when she'd noticed after a couple years that she'd stopped growing, stopped aging. When she'd celebrated her 30th birthday with the face of a 15 year old... that was the first time I'd seen her cry. I'd never had family, so I couldn't understand why she was so upset that she'd never see hers again. I know better now.

I had served hundreds of years as a full-grown priestess before I was Chosen. Lunar, through and through. The others were much the same. Much older. Jupiter was the baby of the group. I said Saturn was the youngest to be broken, but she only appeared that way. In truth, even Saturn was several hundred years older than Jupiter. I should have been gentler with her. She didn't have the years or experience we had. I was one of Serenity's guardians before Jupiter had ever been born. And I had seen her despair at her strange new life.

Her despondancy made her cling to Serenity all the more. And being at an age that most earth girls were having children, she looked on Serenity as sort of a surrogate child. She couldn't deny Serenity anything.

"My anger at you kept me from trying to kill myself... So thanks."

A passerby stumbled over himself as her words washed over the group.

"That's our cue to move this inside." Minako said wryly, gesturing at the door.

"You never did tell as about your breaking." Ami said softly from her spot next to Mako as we all moved inside.

"Ami," I said in a scandalized voice. On the moon, to share the story of your breaking was to confide the darkest parts of your heart and the worst parts of your life. How life had led you to the geneticists. How you died in their hands. And of course, the Choice afterwards. Jupiter had never told anyone the story of her breaking. Not even Mercury. If it weren't for the pact, I think Jupiter might have told Serenity, but no one else.

"It's okay, Rei. I'm not that girl anymore... And I think it might help to get it off my chest and out of my dreams."

The door closed behind us with a sound of finallity.

Maybe, when she was done, I would tell them my story. I had told them once, long ago. But a lot of alcohol had been involved then. How different it would be to tell them now in love and trust. Glancing up, I could see the same thought reflected in the eyes of both Ami and Minako.

It was going to be a longer day than expected.

Longer, but not nearly as unpleasent as I'd thought it'd be.


	13. Bittersweet Plottings

Bittersweet

Seamagik

Bittersweet Plotting

----

_"Where do you come from, little girl? Where do you go, when you leave?"_

Usagi shivered against the cold. Only, it couldn't be cold, really, because she was dreaming. Wasn't she?

_"I'll find you, little girl. And then you'll be all mine..." _

The world lurched and Usagi lurched right along with it. A large hand enclosed hers. She glanced up.

"Mamoru?"

He offered her a wry smile. "Anywhere you go..."

The memories took them.

_"Why are you holding my hand? I'm not a child!"_

_He dropped her hand with a sneer. "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to go haring off into the woods like a spoiled brat who couldn't face the truth..."_

_Serenity scowled at him before turning away. "Long winded, much?" She muttered to herself._

_His anger was close to suffocating him. Choking him with the need to choke her. And to think, just a few, short hours ago, he'd held her sobbing, trembling form so tenderly. Her stubborn refusal to accept that the moon kingdom had indeed created the centaurs, and a few other nasty buggers, had him grinding his teeth in frustration._

_"Do you really think your mother is so goddamned saintly?" He raged at her retreating back._

_"Yes," she said simply, chin jutting proudly into the air. "An unwashed heathen, such as yourself, could never understand the pacts we royals pledge." She cringed a little, as if even _she_ found her words distasteful. She couldn't help it! The man was so infuriating!_

_HIs face contorted into a snarl as he took a mincing, threatening step towards her. "Something along the lines of 'do no evil', right? Do only good? Don't make me laugh!" His look of disgust made her stomach tie into knots. Another slow step towards her and he was leaning into her face. "Start spouting the filthy lies about your so-called pledge to protect earth and I might very well vomit on you, my dear."_

_She wanted to slap that smug look right off his face. Her eyes drifted close as she fought to remain calm. He's the enemy. He's the barbarian. I will not sink to his level..._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Large hands clasped small arms and he gave her a little shake. "I came into this god forsaken forest to help _you. _Don't make me regret my decision." _

_Bright blue eyes popped open. "No one asked you to come after me." She replied calmly. His arms went slack and he released her with a disbelieving shake of his head. How could someone so small be so infuriating? _

_"Couldn't very well leave you for a harpy or a cockatrice, now could I?" He muttered, turning from her. If only he could see the sky. The thick forest canopy was making it damn near impossible to navigate. Kunzite had been unable to meet up with them. Even though at first it'd seemed that the centaurs had no interest in the pair, now regular sweeps of centaur scouts were searching the forest. If Kunzite didn't 'check in' every so often and prod him in the right direction and away from the scouts, he'd be beyond lost. It didn't help that Serenity seemed to know where they were going anyway. He thought again of how she'd felt, nestled snuggly against his chest. Damn it, it was a mistake. He'd never been good with crying females. _

_Her eyes softened in questioning. "Harpies and what now?"_

_His eyes clouded and suddenly she dreaded the answer. She desperatly wanted the softness to return to his gaze. She didn't want to hear the inevitable._

_"More of the experiments that never happened. Or so you insist." He sneered at her. "Harpies, part woman, part bird. Kunzite tells me they were deemed unusable because they offended the nobilities delicate sensibilities. The cockatrice particularly excels at hunting, it's the perfect predator, except that it's unable to reproduce and dumb as a rock. They make up for it by being long-lived and all but indestructable, though. Both of them enjoy ripping humans limb from limb..." He paused and shot her a fiery glare and made it all the more poignant by adding a sarcastic snort. "But of course, they don't really exist, do they? Because your mother would never sanction such a gross misuse of power." His sarcasm was stinging. His cold eyes bore into hers. She flinched against her will and immediatly regretted it when the look of satisfaction settled on his face. She steeled her spine and glared at him with all the anger she could muster._

_"Any other fantastic creatures you have up your sleeve, waiting the throw at me as irrefutable proof of my homeworld's sinister deeds?"_

_His eyes narrowed, but instead of feeling fear, all she could muster was satisfaction that the smugness was gone. "If it doesn't seem to fit into regular nature, you better damn well believe that your mommy had something to do with it."_

_"I'm waiting for examples." She smiled sweetly at him, eyes shining in mockery._

_"Dragons, mermaids, unicorns... any of these ringing a bell? Any of these sounding a trifle... unnatural?" Her chin was firming again in that look of stubborness he was beginning to hate. "No? Well how about the siren, or the minotaur, or maybe the goblin, gremlin, or imp."_

_"Trying to frighten me with fairytales..."_

_"They're not fairytales, ignorant girl! They're warnings. All of those creatures, every creature that your kingdom has created, has one thing in common. Do you know what that is?"_

_"They were created by my kingdom?" She asked sarcastically._

_"No! Well... Yes... but on top of that... They're weapons." His eyes were dark and almost haunted looking. Pain flashed across his features. "They're good at killing, Serenity. And what's worse, they enjoy it. A single salamander can go through an entire village in the time it takes for the sand to fall in one hourglass. Don't tell me what does and does not exist, not when I've seen the destruction that they can sow." The slow, steady pace of his voice, the despair in his eyes, they came close to unnerving her. Endymion as the angry, lying captor was easy to handle. But Endymion fighting back pain and gruesome memories could be her undoing. _

_"But mermaids, unicorns... fairies?" Her gaze was a question._

_He nodded. "Yes, you made them too. As for the question I know you're dying to ask...Tell the virgin whose fiance was gutted by a unicorn that they're not dangerous. Tell the wife whose husband was drowned by a mermaid that they aren't dangerous. Tell the child whose mother broke her neck after tripping over something as insignificant as a small rock that fairies like to play harmless pranks... Or tell that to the parents whose child is spirited away, only to be returned, tortured, burned, and grossly disfigured, so much so that they don't even recognize it as their child anymore. They're all dangerous, Serenity, and they've all got it out for humans."_

_"Superstitions," she said weakly._

_He shook his head in disbelief and fought a wave of despair. How could she not believe? Twenty eight years of misery he'd endured, fighting these monstrosities... And one small girl chalked it all up to superstition? "Do you really believe that, after seeing the centaurs? Scholars? They've been bloodthirsty hounds since the moment they were first unleashed on earth. They can temper it, because unlike most of the presents your kind has left with us, they were gifted with a mind. As for the rest, the other creations..." A slow sigh and a grimace. "Mindless destruction. There's nothing more profane than that..." His eyes were haunted again, and the pain that flashed lingered for a moment longer. There was something there he wasn't telling her... something personal._

_He straightened. "Do you know what my real job is, Serenity. I lead an army. Whom do I lead it against?"_

_She didn't answer. Her eyes were turned inward as she frantically tried to absorb and subsequently discount everything he said. Mother could never... would never..._

_"_Them_, Serenity. The Black Brigade has been charged with wiping out every creature that the moon has sent to us... to make our world a safer place. And once we're done with them, Serenity, do you know where we'll go next? To stop the infestation, we've got to go to the source. We've got to end it, once and for all." _

_She recoiled from him. She turned to run, but he caught her wrist easily and pulled her against him. "How can you be so hateful?" She whispered against the dark cloth of his tunic._

_"Live on my world for long enough, and it becomes easy." He replied gruffly. "If I let you go, do you promise not to run? We've got to get back to camp before Karmac's scouts find us..."_

_"We're not done-"_

_"We're done, Serenity." Eyes that had been full of pained emotions turned to hard steel. "You and I... we are most definetly done." _

_Had he really comforted this small girl in his arm such a short amount of time ago? Had he really nursed the beginning of some deeper emotion, if only for a moment? He thought maybe she'd understand... the way she'd helped his men, he thought maybe she- No... his father was right. He belonged with Beryl. He belonged with one of his own kind, someone who understood. If he ever made it back to Tor, he'd finally propose. Maybe age was catching up with him, but right now he desperatly wanted someone who understood him, somone to come home to, someone to share a life with. _

_Serenity felt the wall slam into place between them. And though she was still held against his warm chest, she'd never before felt so... distant... from him. She pulled from him, and looked up in dismay at the hardness of his face. _

_So this is what being alone feels like._

_"Let's get moving."_

_---_

Selene stretched long limbs. "How long are they going to sleep? I've seen all these things before... I want to see what happens now!" Long fingers disrupted the water of the seer's pool. Maybe she'd peek into the future, just for a second...

"Talking to yourself, Selene?" The Moon Goddess started in surprise and whirled to face her visitor. He offered her a soft smile. "Or are you going by Diane again?"

"Selene suits me just fine, Hermes. And I thought I told you to never sneak up on me again." She accused angrily, turning from the pool in feigned disinterest.

"That was centuries ago, darling. Besides... god of thieves, remember? Gotta get my skulking in somehow."

"Yes, Hermes, we all know you're not just a messenger." She replied, her tone bored. He grimaced in an expression of long-suffering defeat and then dropped it with a smile. When he continued to stand in silence she finally sighed... "What do you want?"

"Zeus says no more peeking into the future."

Her eyes widened in affronted innocence. "I would never..."

"Yeah well, Hades says differently. I don't know how he got into the time business, but he's taking it seriously. Persephone is keeping an eye on their love nest so he can watch the time gates. And apperantly he saw someone... peeking..." Hermes offered her a impish grin. Imps always were evil little bloodsuckers... And sometimes Selene thought Hermes was no different.

But she couldn't send him away. He was one of the only ones who ever visited her anymore. Her twin brother, Apollo, made an appearance once every decade or so, but Hermes was really the only one who made it a regular habit to pester her. Jeez, you make a new race of beings once and suddenly everyone's out to get you. She couldn't help it if she'd made them smarter, prettier, and more powerful than the humans. Who'd have know she'd have such power in the first place? Zeus had always told her she couldn't light a torch if she put her whole being into it. Well she'd put her whole being into creating a new race, and they'd ended up a million times better than the humans could ever hope to be.

"Is that all?" she asked angrily, the reminder of her current disfavor on Olympus making her words harsher than she'd intended. No peeking into the future? Now what was she going to do for entertainment?

"No," his voice was low and put her instantly on edge.

"What is it?" She asked tersely.

"It's about Endymion..."

Selene's breath caught. "Endymion..." She whispered, her hopes rising. And the she pushed it aside, settling a suspicious glare on the god next to her. "Are we talking about my Endymion or are we talking about Endymion, prince of earth?"

"I'm talking about the Endymion that was a shepard... The one you might have put to sleep in a certain flowery field?" He offered her a small, calculating smile. "If this isn't ringing a bell, I could leave-"

"No! Tell me what you know, have you found him?"

"Are you finally going to admit that you lost him?"

"I didn't lose him!" She raged. "You and I both know that someone took him from that field and has been hiding him from me! If you know something and don't tell me-" she began in warning.

He backed off, hands waving in front of him in warding. "Now, now princess. Don't kill the messenger." Another cheeky grin. "I don't know anything. I only know that there's someone who might know _something_ about the situation..." He trailed off, eyebrows waggling. Right...this was the part where he demanded some boon in return.

"Tell me," She said in a low, menacing voice, her face dark, "and I'll consider not throwing you to the Source." Her hand shot out, and grasped his neck with surprising agility. She lifted him from the ground easily, pulling him close. He shivered at the feral look in her eyes. "There are somethings I take very, _very_ seriously Hermes." She murmured into his ear. "Don't make me get my bow out of retirement." She offered him an impish smile of her own, but one that was no mischeavousness and all bloodthirsty hatred.

"Persephone," he choked out. "See... Persephone."

She dropped him with a thud.

He pulled himself to his feet slowly. He rubbed his neck and glared at her. "Honestly, darling, I don't know why I visit you anymore."

"Because you're still half in love with me." She supplied blandly. "And you'll never give up the hopes that I'll go back to the hunt."

His eyes gleamed in awe as his mind turned inward to fond memories. "Ah, the virgin huntress, all wild hair and deer skin bikinis..."

"What? I don't remember that-"

"That's because it was only in my fantasies." He chuckled. "But still... you always were the ultimate prize. Dreamed of running you down..." He murmured. "Till you chose a mortal..." The last words came out a trifle more spiteful then he'd intended.

"I don't have time for this, brother." She frowned. "I've got to go see Persephone." And in a blink, she was gone.

Zeus smiled grimly at him from the shadows. "Hermes, you always were my favorite."

Hermes rolled his eyes, trying not to sulk. "So you say now. Another hundred years and I'll be back to whipping boy. 'Go do this, Hermes.'" He mimiced in a high voice. "'Go do that.' 'Go deliver this message for me Hermes.' 'Go save Odysseus, Hermes.' 'Keep a tab on Selene, Hermes.'" Another roll of the eyes.

Zeus laughed. "Come now, boy. Someone has to keep an eye on her." His mood blackened, and incidentally so did quite a few clouds. "No one ever dreamed she'd have so much power-"

"Yeah well, now all that power is focused on finding Endymion. How much longer do you think we can keep the truth from her?"

Zeus grinned maliciously. "You mean, how much longer can you keep the truth from her, for if she ever finds out your part in this deception... well... I'll throw what she leaves of you into the Source myself."

"Well isn't that the popular threat of the day." Hermes muttered darkly to himself, kicking one winged-sandaled foot in petulance.

"Don't do that." Zeus frowned. "You look like a child."

Hermes shrugged in indifference and sped away in a blur of light. "Teenagers." Zeus muttered to himself. He dissipated into the fog.

And Selene stepped from the shadows, a large silver bow glistening in her hands. Retirement had been nice while it had lasted. She'd known she couldn't trust that rat Hermes. He shouldn't have told her that it was Persephone, though. Persephone, one of her one true friends, one of the only other gods who understood true love. Persephone, who'd have come personally if she'd had information on Endymion. Selene took aim with ease and released a shaft, powered by all her hatred and rage. In the distant, a blur became solid as a god dropped from the sky, grasping his side. She was by his side in an instant, quivering in her hatred.

"What have you done, Hermes?"

"You brought this on yourself," he spat at her. His pain echoed through the cosmos.

Down on Earth, Sailor Mercury fainted dead away.

She grasped the shaft with a tight fist, pushing it down hard into him. His mind was screaming at him that this shouldn't hurt, that he was a god, that no physical trappings could fell him. His body told him differently.

"Do you know where I got these?" She asked in a conversational tone. In the distance, gods gathered to watch the spectacle in shocked disbelief. "Do you feel that power that's eating at your insides?"

"A mortal gave these to me." One beautiful brow lifted in a dispassionate arch. "One of those creatures that you and the rest of our family seem to despise so. His faith in the one god was so pure, when he blessed these arrows, some of the Source was actually imbued into them." She gave it another hard shove and he cried out in horror.

"Now. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to hold this arrow in you until you're completely taken by the Source." She smiled grimly at him.

"He's dead," Hermes shouted in pain. The sky overhead rumbled and lightening danced across the fast forming clouds. Zeus was letting his anger plain. "He's dead. They killed him." Tears ran down his face. The hole in his side was becoming larger and panic set in. "They killed him and put his soul into a human to be reborn and die again."

Selene ripped the arrow from her onetime friend and companion. "Where is he?" She snarled.

"We don't know," he panted in relief, the pain fleeing rapidly. "We lost track of him centuries ago. There are so many humans and only one of him... he could be any of them."

"I should kill you." She said softly. Hermes glanced to that far off space where the other gods were watching in mute fascination. In the distance, he saw Zeus turn his back. Selene followed his gaze. He shuddered, his head falling back to the ground. _Centuries of loyal service_, a lone tear tracked down his face, _and this my repayment. I, the most loyal of all your children, left to die here alone._

"Our father has abandoned you, Hermes." She murmured softly, not entirely without sympathy for him. "But I'm not going to kill you. Imagine what that would do to poor Ami on earth." She chuckled mirthlessly. "I don't know what it would do to her, actually, but I'm beginning to think that my last remaining daughter will need all the help that she can get. And you're going to tell me why. But first..." Her eyes hardened once more into glittering gems. "First, you're going to find my Endymion and bring him back to me." She turned from him and spirited herself back to her abode. Hermes glared after her, picking himself slowly off the ground, grasping his wound in a mixture of pain and anger. It had not closed, the wound. He wondered if it ever would. He spared a single glare of hatred at the spectator gods before limping back to his own home.

It wasn't until after she was at home that the enormity of her situation hit her. Her father and brother had killed her lover... They had tried to hide it from her... But why? Poor shephard Endymion, whom she'd loved so... She ran his words through her mind once more.

_He's dead. They killed him..._

So Hermes hadn't done the killing... but someone else had. Zeus probably, and he'd had help by the sound of it.

_"They killed him and put his soul into a human to be reborn and die again."_

He could be any one of the blasted mortals! How was she ever going to find him. She smiled grimly. Yes, this was a task she'd see to personally. Hermes might be hers, now, but he'd never be as effective as she was, after all, she had her whole heart set on finding her poor, wayward shepard... She'd have to put him to sleep again, of course, because no live mortal could live in Elysian for very long, but he shouldn't mind. It was, after all, an honor to be chosen by a God.

----

_Ami sat up slowly. Wherever she was, she certainly wasn't in Minako's bedroom. A spasm of pain shot through her and her hand went to her side. They came back up bloody. She gasped and looked down. There it was, a wound in her side, a neat circular hole as though she'd been stabbed. _

_What had happened? Had they been attacked and spirited away?_

_No, she recognized the feel of this place, the echoing loneliness that stretched on forever. _

_It was her own mind. _

_What was going on?_

_"I'm sorry." His voice echoed all around and she gasped in startlement._

_"Hermes?" She called into the bleak landscape._

_He appeared next to her, clutching his raw side. "My folly led to your pain. And for that, I am repentant." He staggered, and went to a knee, and she rushed to Him, oblivious of her own pain. He tried to wave her off, but his face, and his other leg, crumpled in agony, depositing him on the floor. _

_"What's going on?" She repeated her earlier thought aloud._

_"Selene..." He gasped, "She is blinded by one-sided love. So blinded, she could not see the fate of Earth hanging in the balance..."_

_----_

"We have a problem."

Hera yawned in boredom. "Your drama with Selene or those silly mortals hardly constitues a problem for me, husband."

"Selene knows..." Zeus warned ominously.

Hera's brows arched in sudden fear and she sat up suddenly. "About Endymion?"

"Of course!" He barked, pacing the length of her lounge.

"Did you mention it was for the good of all mankind?" Hera asked, remembering her role in the dark plot.

"She almost killed Hermes." He said darkly, feeling a soft spot for wayward son... Hermes could no longer be trusted, now. Selene would be sure to keep her eye on him, and Zeus could not afford for Selene's meddling to destroy centuries of planning.

"That's not possible." Hera scoffed, but then promptly resumed worrying. "Is it?"

"We didn't think it possible she'd create a viable race, and she did that." Zeus murmured, sinking into the divan next to his wife.

"Now what?" Hera questioned.

Now what, indeed...

A/N: Yes, I made Endymion older than he was in the anime and manga. 28 years of broody-ness seemed better than 18 or whatever he really was in truth.


	14. Bittersweet Visions

Bittersweet

Chapter 13

Seamagik

Bittersweet Visions

A/N: Hard to believe I started this story over two years ago :O

I explain a few concepts at the end. If you need a brush up on some Greek myth terminology or the one big significant Sailormoon manga/anime storyline I'm using, you can find it at the bottom.

If you're still reading this... I marvel at your perseverance. And I love you. 'Nough said.

* * *

_T__he pain stopped her in her tracks. Endymion, unaware of her discomfort, suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _

"_It's just a log, Princess, I'll help you over it." He was actually in the process of doing so, if not in a very gentle fashion. His method seemed to involve just yanking her about by her wrist until she magicked herself over the blasted thing. Was it her fault she was wearing mud caked slippers that don't grip moldering bark very well? Bastard was just cheeky because he'd leapt the thing like a damned show horse. What only came up to his waist was well above hers. Trees shouldn't ever be allowed to get this big, she groused to herself. _

_The pain welled within her side again. "Ow."_

_Endymion smirked at the small princess, his eyes glancing to where her wrist was captured in his fist. "Too rough for you, Princess?" And then immediately grimaced as delightfully naughty visions clouded his eyes. He dropped her arm as if it were aflame. _

_Serenity didn't hear him. The pain… it didn't come from her wrist… didn't even really come from her side, now that she was paying attention to it. It came from somewhere… outside. Outside? Outside what? Outside myself? How could she feel anything from…_

"_Right." She said in wonder, "This is a dream."_

"_Hate to disappoint you, Princess, but this is no dream." Endymion growled at her, turning back to the path that was little more than a game trail. He briefly considered bringing out his sword to hack some branches away… but no, that could alert the centaur scouts… And he'd never do that to his beautiful sword…_

_She didn't know how she knew… but Ami was hurting. She had to get to Ami. Her name was not Serenity, it was Usagi… _

_He sighed, a long suffering expression on his face when he turned and realized she had yet to pull herself over the fallen trunk. "Do you really want me to leave you here?" He groaned. Not waiting for an answer, he scrambled, in a purely dignified manner, back over the felled tree and was about to fling her over his shoulder when she turned to him, regarding him with eyes that were far too knowing. _

"_Mamoru?" She asked softly, stepping close to him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he took a step back. Only, of course, to find his way barred by that blasted tree trunk. She advanced again, one slender hand coming up to cup his cheek so she could better peer into his eyes. She almost looked as if she were… searching for something. _

"_Mamoru, if you're still in there, if you can hear me… Ami's in trouble, I've gotta go to her. Get out if you can, and find the Senshi." She searched the face of this dark knight for her real prince._

_His heart was hammering in his throat, and all from one little touch, one small body pressed closely to his. This was not good. But her eyes were shining… with love? "Are you daft, woman?" He asked, eyes widening._

_She sighed and stepped away from him and only then did he realize he'd been holding his breath. "Only because I ever fell in love with an idiot like you." She muttered under her breath, causing him to start. Usagi shook her head in annoyance at his vacant expression before separating her consciousness from the form of Princess Serenity._

_Princess Serenity cleared her e yes, and glanced up at the pale form of the Dark Prince. "Now what?" She asked, frankly tired of his hot and cold treatment of her._

"_What is this?" He gaped in confusion. "Another trick to tempt me?"_

"_What are you babbling on about?" She asked in feigned arrogance. Examining her nails was better than seeing him eye her like a starving man staring at one of Jupiter's muffins. _

_The confusion seemed to leave his face, and he turned back to the trail, once again pulling himself up on top of the trunk. "We have priests that can help with that." He tossed a grin over his shoulder to her, leaping down and forging on ahead. Like the Princess, he knew that arrogance was an easier card to play than ignorance. _

"_Help with what?" She huffed, due in no small part to the log she was scrambling over. Great, now there was both blood and mud on her dress. And possible some squished bugs. Eeew. Mother wasn't even going to recognize her when they came for her. _

"_With the creature that possesses you." He grinned, making no move to assist her. _

_Finally, he was one up on her._

* * *

_Elsewhere, Usagi solidified into existence. _

"_Ami," she called into the blue-grey emptiness._

"_Over here!"_

"_Ami!" Usagi jogged to her friends' voice. Her friend's crouched form all but materialized from the mist. Usagi slowed to a halt, looking in confusion at the man who had his head resting so comfortably in her friend's lap…_

_Or maybe not so comfortably, given the sizeable wound in his side._

_Ami lifted a tear stained face to her Princess. "I don't know what to do, Usagi. It keeps getting bigger…" _

_Usagi glanced again at the wound, only to start in amazement as she watched its edges sizzle and widen. She instantly dropped to her friend's side. She didn't know who the man was. She didn't care. All she knew was there was someone suffering and if she could help, she would. Ami muffled a groan as the wound widened and Usagi looked up in startlement as she noticed the blood on her friend's shirt for the first time._

_Seeing her gaze, Ami explained tersely. "We're linked, he and I." She paused, searching Usagi's eyes for understanding. Pact be damned, this was important. "He's the source of my power, Usagi. And I think, that's translating in the form of his injury, as well." _

_Usagi paused for a moment, staring deep into her friend's eyes. Power sources could be examined another day. If his wound was killing Ami's mind, then she would heal it. End of story. Even if it wasn't slowly seeping the life out of one her best friends she'd heal it. Her mouth set into a grim line of determination. So best get this over with... She reached for his wound... _

"_It's okay, Serenity," the man rasped, his eyes clenched close in pain. "You cannot heal it, you are not strong enough. It may very well kill you to try."_

"_I have to try, for Ami, if nothing else" she responded grimly, uncaring at the point how the man knew her. He started, opening pain filled eyes to stare up at his Chosen, his most loved, his Ami... But was it worth the risk of Princess Serenity's life? Usagi's hands reached out to grasp his side. His larger hand grasped her wrist and she glanced up to find his stormy eyes burning into hers._

"_You know not what you do, little Princess."_

_And in that moment, his eyes deepened into a star filled darkness and she caught a glimpse of eternity in his eyes. _

_His eyes, they bore into her soul, filled her with the loneliness and emptiness that only an eternity of living can bring. An eternity she had once seen in the eyes of Sailor Cosmos. _

_And she felt the pity in his eyes. And the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. He knew, he knew about Sailor Cosmos, knew what she hadn't been able to share with the Senshi, with Mamoru. A truth she hadn't even begun to comprehend herself. And eternity of fighting... alone. "I will live longer than you," She said softly to the man, and in her statement a thousand questions roiled._

_Ami started, wide eyes coming up to search her friends face. "Usagi, He's a God-"_

_Usagi pressed her hand again into his side. "I will live longer than you," She repeated softly, her sad eyes holding his. "So, really, which of us should afraid of death? Which of us, in the end, is the God?"_

_And she surrendered herself to the Power._

* * *

The banging on the door brought Minako running, praying to God and Aphrodite and anyone else who would listen that it was Usagi. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as Mamoru's soulful eyes glanced past her.

"Usagi's working on it." He said tersely.

Minako's head lifted in relief, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She ushered him in, past the entryway, uncaring at this point if he took his shoes off or not. He preceded her into the living room, where two forms where huddled around Ami's unconscious form.

"She's been saying something," Rei murmured to them, her eyes never leaving the wane face of her friend. Even now, Ami's mouth was moving in a murmured plea.

"Usagi's gone to find her." Mamoru replied, just as softly. It was if they were all afraid that raised voices may damage their friend's delicate psyche.

Makoto, who held the blue-haired girl's head in her lap, brushed Ami's bangs back from her unseeing eyes. She lifted her ear from where it had been poised, hovering over Ami's mouth to better hear her words. Her eyes glittered with tears as she looked at Minako.

"She's saying, 'Don't let me die.'"

* * *

The light, it burned her eyes. So she shut them. The wailing, of pain, from both her God and her friend were too much, so she clapped her hands to her head and prayed to God for something she felt only He could grant her.

"Don't let me die. Don't let me die. God, please, never let me die. I couldn't bear it. Don't let it be true. Don't make her live without me. Don't let her spend an eternity without us. It's too much. God, please."

* * *

Ami's eyes were _glowing. _As soft, warm light was shining out from behind her irises. A warm light shone from her side in a neat circle, as though welling from a wound. But no one noticed.

They were too busy staring wide-eyed at the towering forms of Phobos and Deimos.

"Phobos? Deimos?" Rei questioned, softly. These were not the playful goddesses up to (mostly) harmless trickery. These were two Goddesses on a mission.

They were not in the form of children. They were tall, seeming to tower above them all, heads extending up and up into darkness, looming far larger than Minako's ceiling should have allowed. Only the light shining from their star sprinkled eyes and the movements of their mouths gave them any indication as to where their heads where.

"Rei, my friend." Phobos' voice coiled into her gut like a stab of fear. "Things are coming to a head."

Rei stamped down the panic that accompanied Deimos's voice. "My Sister and I are learning… disturbing things."

As impassive monoliths go, Phobos gave a good rendition of a snarl. "We do not like when the reigns of fate have been wrenched from man's hands."

"Wha-"

"The Stygian Witches… The Graeae… they have had a vision, only just now finishing their verse."

Deimos converted to a small child, for the moment, kicking her heel petulantly. "All we wanted to do was steal their eyeball and toss it about for a bit, but then they got all oracle-y on is." In a heartbeat, she was back to the towering form of impassiveness. Truth be told, though, it didn't have to same effect after hearing the Goddess whine about not being able to play with an eyeball, of all things.

"Deimos stayed throughout the verse." Phobos continued on, heedless of her sister's lapse. "I left to confirm with the Oracle that sleeps deep beneath Delphi. The same verse, She gave to me. When two Seers have the same vision-" Phobos lapsed into silence, her troubled thoughts gathering round her head as storm clouds.

"It is not as easy to ignore a vision when two sources say the same thing." Deimos said, and the hint of fear in her voice was made all the more dreadful by its monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Rei demanded, rising to her feet, heedless that her friends were staring agog at the Goddesses. "What vision?"

The voices of the Goddesses rose and joined, echoing about the darkness of their forms. It settled deep into the bones of the Senshi, startling them with the ominous foreboding that accompanied it.

_No Gods to walk the Earth_

_No Gods allowed, save Them_

_Their Ancient Brother awakened_

_Chaos stirs again._

_Darkness… _

_No longer sleeping,_

_Gods…_

_Once more weeping_

_Their Charges…_

_Subverted,_

_To the Titans' way; _

_Converted._

The conjoined voices of the Twins faded and their forms shrank, becoming that of beautiful young women. They looked at the group in earnestness, hoping that they might shed some light on the the verse. As far as they were concerned, anything involving the Titans was Bad News. And that vision was nothing, if not about the Titans.

"Is that it?" Minako asked, her awe of the Goddesses dissipating in the light of her disappointment. She had hoped for something a little… lengthier… with possibly a little more explanation involved. The vision sounded menacing enough what with words like weeping and what not. But what really made her blood run cold, what really demanded an explanation, was one little word.

_Chaos._

That dark malevolent force, encapsulated in Galaxia's form. Anything involving Chaos was Bad News.

"It is a verse... a vision of the Titans and what may very well be their awakening at the hands of Chaos."

"I don't understand." Makoto frowned, her eyes steely. "Usagi sent Chaos into the cauldron. It's over."

Phobos barely stopped her jaw from dropping. The battle between Galaxia and Sailor Moon had been fought on a plane of existence that the Lesser Gods, such as themselves, could not walk, and hence could not see. If Chaos had indeed been sleeping inside Galaxia, the answer to one of her most burning questions was answered; _how on earth could a mortal survive in the Nethers_? Of course, that didn't answer how Usagi had survived… But, the real kicker, in Phobos's eyes, was that not one of the Gods, herself included, had known that Chaos had been in Galaxia. And they were probably still ignorant, even now.

"Chaos _is_ the cauldron, you foolish girl." Deimos hissed, holding back her shock and snapping Phobos back to the present. "He is the ether of the cauldron, the source of the physical realm. He makes and unmakes the Cosmos in an endless cycle, resting only when beaten and only till he's regained strength. He has never been truly defeated." She fell silent, glancing at her sister in fear. She could not bring herself to mention the role Sailor Cosmos played in this drama. They themselves had only just learned of Sailor Cosmos's importance by listening in on the older gods... Scaring Germanic barbarians was one thing. Scaring Avatars that you couldn't squash your soft spot for… not so much fun.

"What your princess fought, it may have been Chaos." Phobos mused, the horrible truth beginning to dawn on her. "But if Chaos was in the body of a mortal, he must have been sleeping. She must have been his latest cage. Expunging him from Galaxia's body and plunging him back into his own habitat must have begun his resurrection. And once he is awake, he will attempt to waken his siblings, the Titans."

"We think." Phobos interjected.

"True," Deimos replied, nodding her head in agreement. "Now that we know Chaos was part of Galaxia, we're guessing that's what the vision means. That and a big war. God's usually only weep when we're warring against the Titans. Doesn't happen very often. Once every few thousand years, when one of the Titans wake up."

"And despite what the myths tell you, Zeus didn't really seal the Titans away for eternity. It always happens the same… Titans wake up. Gods and Titans war. Gods and Titans get tired. Gods find hero to seal Titans in big cages, or y'know, turn them to stone, trap them in long lived mortal bodies, or whatever. Titan's fall asleep from sheer boredom, wake up in a few thousand years with enough strength returned to break out of their cages and wreak havoc."

"But here's the thing." Phobos warned. "The Titan's haven't _all_ been free since the beginning of history. There's usually only one or two active at a time. If they were to all wake up at the same time…" She lapsed into silence, amidst visions of bloodshed too grim for even her.

"And I'm guessing this war affects mortals."

Phobos shook herself from her thoughts, peering at the dark haired man. "No, not really. It affects the poor louts who are chosen as Champions, mostly. Hercules, Perseus… poor guys had tough lives. Wasn't all sandy beaches and baklava, if you take my meaning."

"The wars are always fought in the Heavenly and Nether Realms." Rei mused, snippets of her life in the sacred shrine of Ares sending much needed information to her brain. "The only way humans would ever be affected by the wars was if the Titan's were to win. Which they would if they were all wakened at the same time. Say… by Chaos, maybe?"

The thought made the artificial blood in Phobos's crafted blood vessels run cold. She had fought by the side of mortals for millennia. And though she sowed the seeds of pain and panic where her Father directed, she could not help but love these vessels of clay. Though their time was short, their passion was profound. As old as she was, she had never felt as strongly about anything as a mortal might feel about, well, anything, on any given day. It was as if eternity had warped her, made her dull. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the passions of mankind once again subjugated to the whims and wiles of the Titans. Sure, Zeus might have had a few good times with a few girlies, back in the days, but he never flooded the Earth because a few mortals didn't want to prostate themselves at his feet. _Stupid Gaia_. Never crashed a meteor into Earth's crust because mortals weren't quick enough to worship. _Bastard Uranus._

_Then again, maybe there was a little passion left in her, after all. _

The thought left her breathless.

"Since we're Avatars," Makoto ignored the shocked intake of breath from Mamoru at her disclosure, "we're kinda like the Gods' Champions. Are we supposed to fight them? Is that what this is about?"

Deimos glanced at her sister. They had indeed, feigned disinterest on the subject of the Senshi and their role in Usagi's life. But they hadn't survived this long by ignoring any tidbit that could be used as blackmail. Let's just say, a little eavesdropping on Zeus and Hera had gone a long way… Phobos sighed, lifting absurdly long fingernails to scratch at her scalp. Finally, she plunged ahead. "We think you were made so that Serenity might last long enough to kill the Titans and end the war once and for all."

Deimos ignored their looks of shock, attempting to clarify before the questions started again. "She will have no choice but to fight them. If they awaken, they will see her as a threat. As they saw the Lunarians as a threat two thousand years ago. A bastard child of Selene should not hold that much power, they will say. When they look into the future and see the shining city of Neo-Tokyo, a populace filled with love (which even makes me a bit squicky) they will become jealous of the earth's devotion to Neo-Queen Serenity. _No Gods to walk the Earth… No Gods allowed, save them. _They have long been blinded by their own importance. They think that they alone are fit to hold the reigns of man's destiny. They will not appreciate Serenity's appearance on history's weave."

"A war borne of jealousy?" Rei asked, enraged, slipping into the clipped speech of her past life. "Surely, even they cannot be so petty."

"And it doesn't matter" Makoto argued, "Usagi is no God."

"You do know Cronos ate his children so they wouldn't become more powerful than him, right?" Deimos asked with arched brow. "And you do know, one thousand years from now, it can only be Cronos who would open the gates of time to the Black Moon Family, so that they might kill the Neo-Queen Serenity. Mortals less deserving than she have ascended and become Gods. They will think to nip it in the bud, so to speak, and just be done with her."

"But the Black Moon Family came for Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru protested, ignoring for now that not only was he talking to two Greek myths, but that one of said Greek myths had just informed him that the Father of Greek myth was gunning for his girlfriend.

"He must have known she'd be drawn to her mother." Rei's face twisted into bitterness. "And though he didn't tell it to the twisted, lowly mortals he was guiding, he had hopes Usagi would be caught in the cross fire and either subverted or destroyed."

Rei had been the plaything of the Gods for so long, it was becoming easy to see Their twisted hands pulling the strings of destiny.

"But that gosh darn girl keeps bouncing back." Deimos snapped her fingers in a mockery of a classic _aw shucks _moment.

"The good news is, he's not awake right now. We'd know it if he was. The first thing he'd do is summon all of the Gods on Olympus and chastise them."

"And by chastise," Phobos deadpanned. "She means torture."

Deimos smirked, knowing full well that she would be involved in the chastisement, once it came. She only hoped she could spit in Cronos's eye ere she was thrown bodily to the Source. "The bad news is, he was awake in the future. Or at least, conscious enough to open the time gates and let the family through."

"Actually," A usually pleasant voice was chilling with its strength of malice. A form stepped from the shadow of the doorway. "That was me." Setsuna frowned her disapproval at Phobos and Deimos.

"Aphrodite's bastards… you are a long way from Olympus."

"Hey, we know who our Dad is," Deimos sputtered. Phobos placed a calming hand on her sister's arm.

"Setsuna?" Minako questioned, a hard edge to her voice.

_Oh god no. Not this._

And with frightening clarity, the lines of the prophecy rang in her head

_Charges subverted,_

_To the Titans' way; converted_

Tinkling laughter erupted throughout the room. The small head of the Messiah of Darkness peeked around Setsuna's form.

"Boo!"

A/N

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…

Lots to keep up with. I know I dropped a lot of bombs in this chapter. Gonna get back to other stuff, like Makoto's breaking and life as a Geneticist here pretty soon. And how and why Usagi and Mamoru and possibly even the Senshi (gasp) are actually hitching rides in the forms of their past incarnations instead of merely dreaming and remembering about it. And why the Gods created the Senshi, the significance of Usagi, and Selene's rabid fascination with Endymion and the danger it poses to mankind. And of course, what the hell is going on with Pluto and Saturn (who seemed so normal only a few chapters ago…. Hee )

SO! RECAP AND GREEK STUFF INFO!

In the manga, Chibi chibi was Sailor Cosmos's star seed. Sailor Cosmos appears to Usagi in the final book to tell her that she's been battling Chaos forever, blahblabbityblah, and she had lost her strength to do so. It was only by seeing Usagi, her past self, fight that Cosmos was able to regain her strength and whatnot. Kind of a dour note for me, because the manga doesn't mention any of the other scouts in the conversation, leaving the distinct impression that Usagi is going to be battling Chaos, alone, long after the Earth goes kablooey. In the Anime, Chibi chibi and Sailor Cosmos were not Usagi in any way shape or form. Which was retarded. 'Nough said.

The Stygian Witches in the movie Clash of the Titans (Hee!) are known in Greek myth as the Graeae "The Gray Women" and are the sisters of the Gorgon. They are three witches that share one eye and one tooth between them. Perseus had to consult them to learn how to get the head of Medusa to bring home to a wicked king. I gave them oracular abilities. But hey, that's cool, cause Disney did too, as well as combining them with the three aspects of Fate. At least I didn't go that far

Turn to stone comment, because Perseus ends up using the head of Medusa to turn Ceto, a sea monster (daughter of Gaia) to stone so that he can save Andromeda and make with the canoodling.

I only capitalize Gods when I'm attempting to portray heavy significance. Otherwise, whatever, I'll use lowercase. And yes, I do differentiate between the One God (a.k.a the Source, the big G-man) and the other Gods. God, singular, when in the context of the big G-man, is always capital.

Chaos- not really male. A non-gendered Titan. The nothing from which everything was created. Can't very well say 'It' for the next however-many chapters though. And since Usagi, the white hat, is female, I threw in a bit of balance and made my Big Bad male. Please ignore the Buffy euphemisms. Chaos, in Greek myth is the big source of everything. Think 'Greek explanation of big bang.'

Cronos- or Cronus, or Kronos, or Chronos, etc. etc. is a Titan, not just some low level time god. He's the big Kahuuna. The God of Everlasting Time, he's the daddy to all the heavy hitting gods; Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etc. I chose the spelling that I did because most people associate Chronos with a lower level God, involved in time, but not very significant. The thing about Cronos is, he's big time significant.

Long A/N, I know. Hope to get another chapter out soon. Ciao Bella!


End file.
